Leyendo la Sangre del Olimpo
by RavenclawGirl 07
Summary: Los dioses estaban reunidos en la Sala del Trono para el juramento de los Tres Grandes, cuando de repente un humo violeta bajó del techo, trayendo consigo unos semidioses muy confundidos, un misterioso libro y muchas nuevas emociones. Los dioses y semidioses leen "La Sangre del Olimpo"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

Voy a escribir una historia de los personajes leyendo la Sangre del Olimpo, ya que no hay muchas en español, sólo unas dos, y ninguna está completa.

Así me tarde todo un año, prometo que voy a terminar ésta historia.

Ahora, disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

En el Olimpo se respiraba aire de guerra, hacia poco que había terminado la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en la Sala del Trono, donde los dioses estaban reunidos para el juramento de los Tres Grandes.

Estaban a punto de empezar con el pacto cuando, de repente, un humo violáceo descendió desde el techo y, al rozar el piso, las voces de tres mujeres resonó en la sala.

-Dioses -bramaron-, estamos muy disgustadas por su futuro comportamiento; sus errores y caprichos han puesto en peligro la vida de sus hijos. Es por eso que les daremos un libro que cuenta la futura guerra contra Gea, para que lo lean y corrijan todas sus equivocaciones. A medida que avancen en la lectura irán llegando semidioses que se unirán a ustedes para leer, pero no esperen que muestren respeto, están muy enfadados con ustedes, y razones no les faltan. Tienen prohibido dañar a nadie en la sala. Disfruten de la lectura.

En ese momento, apenas desapareció el humo, hubo un destello de luz junto al fuego de Hestia, que al apagarse dejó ver un libro con siete chicos en la portada y la cara de Gea debajo de ellos. Los dioses, que se habían mantenido petrificados durante la explicación de las Moiras, salieron de su ensoñación para ver a Hestia tomen con cuidado el libro.

-¿Qué hacemos, padre? -pregunto Atenea.

-Lo que han dicho las Moiras, leer el libro -respondió Zeus. Se oyeron murmullos de asentimiento por parte del resto.

Cuando ya todos estaban en sus tronos y se disponían a leer el humo violeta volvió a descender del techo, dejando al desaparecer a nueve confundidos semidioses y un sátiro. Al darse cuenta de donde estaban, miraron a los dioses desafiantes.

-¡¿Por qué no muestran el debido respeto?! -bramó Zeus, pero, cuando iba a amenazarlos con su rayo, Poseidón intervino.

-Hermano, recuerda lo que dijeron las Moiras -dijo, refiriéndose a lo de que tenían razones para no respetarlos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó uno de los semidioses. El chico que hablo tenía el pelo negro, los ojos verde mar y la piel bronceada.

Y los dioses les explicaron lo del humo violeta, las Moiras dándoles instrucciones y que ahora tenían que leer el libro. Cuando terminaron los semidioses se quedaron en silencio procesando lo que les habían dicho. Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Apolo habló.

-¿Por qué no se presentan? -dijo, más que nada para romper la tensión.

-Yo soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón -se presentó el semidiós que había hablado antes-. Ex pretor del campamento Júpiter, líder del campamento Mestizo, héroe del Olimpo y uno de los siete -decir que los dioses estaban sorprendidos era poco, ¿líder de los dos campamentos? Siendo griego era extremadamente raro que fuera pretor del campamento Júpiter; pero lo que más les sorprendió era que eso significaba que en el futuro griegos y romanos sabían de la existencia de los otros, ¿cómo demonios se enteraron?

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea -habló una chica rubia de ojos grises, que llevaba el pelo amarrado en una coleta-. Arquitecta oficial del Olimpo, héroe del Olimpo y una de los siete.

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter -dijo esta vez un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo, que tenía una pequeña cicatriz sobre su labio-. Ex pretor del campamento Júpiter y uno de los siete.

-Paris McLean, hijo de Afrodita -Paris era un chico de cabello marrón chocolate cortado de manera desigual, con los ojos cambiantes como un caleidoscopio-. Altavoz del encanto y uno de los siete.

-Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto -dijo un chico bajito, de piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y una sonrisa traviesa. Entre sus manos tenía unas piezas de metal con la que jugueteaba nerviosamente-. Usuario del fuego y uno de los siete, -para demostrarlo prendió su mano derecha en llamas.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón y una de los siete -habló tímidamente una chica que no debía tener más de trece años, con el pelo alborotado de color marrón oscuro, la piel un poco más oscura que la de Leo y ojos dorados.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte -se presentó un chico alto y musculoso, de pelo negro cortado al estilo militar, ojos negros y rasgos chinos-. Pretor del campamento Júpiter y uno de los siete.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y rey de los fantasmas -dijo un chico pálido, de pelo negro oscuro revuelto, ojos marrones, casi negros, y bastante delgado.

-Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano, hija de Bellona y pretor de la Duodécima Legión -Reyna tenía el pelo negro en una trenza cayendo por uno de sus hombros, los ojos color obsidiana y una capa morada que la identificaba como pretor.

-Gleeson Hedge, sátiro -dijo, aunque no hacía falta aclararlo, el único sátiro en la sala.

-Muy bien -dijo Poseidón-, empecemos con esto.

Hestia tomó el libro para comenzar a leer.

-Capítulo I, Jason...

* * *

Corto, lo sé, pero es el primer capitulo, es solo una introducción. El próximo será más largo, lo juro por el Estigio.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segundo capitulo!

Y ya empiezan la lectura, ¿Cómo reaccionaran los dioses al saber por todo lo que pasan sus hijos? ¿Cómo se tomaran los semidioses el hecho de que todos lean sus pensamientos?

Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo...

* * *

-Capítulo I, Jason.

 **Jason odiaba ser viejo.**

-Pero si tu no eres viejo -dijo Leo-, todavía.

-Leo... -dijo Paris.

-¿Sí? -preguntó éste inocentemente.

-Cállate.

 **Le dolían las articulaciones. Le temblaban las piernas. Mientras trataba de subir la colina, sus pulmones traqueteaban como si fueran una caja llena de rocas. No podía ver su rostro, gracias a Dios, pero sus dedos eran nudosos y huesudos. Abultadas venas azules se extendían como telarañas por sus manos. Incluso tenía ese olor a anciano, a naftalina y sopa de pollo. ¿Cómo era posible? Había ido de dieciséis a setenta y cinco años en cuestión de segundos, pero el olor a viejo fue instantáneo, como bum. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Apestas!**

-¿Los viejos tienen olor a sopa de pollo? -preguntó Percy.

-... Es una broma, ¿verdad? -cuestionó Annabeth mirándolo raro.

-No, va enserio. -La rubia se golpeó la frente con la mano, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— **Casi llegamos —Paris le sonrió—. Lo estás haciendo bien.**

 **Fácil para él decirlo. Estaba vestido como un hombre de la antigua Grecia, mientras que Annabeth iba disfrazada como una encantadora doncella griega. Incluso en sus toga y vestido blancos, respectivamente, y sus sandalias de cordones, no tenían ningún problema para andar por el camino pedregoso.**

 **El cabello color chocolate de Paris estaba peinado hacia un lado. Pulseras de plata adornaban sus brazos. Se parecía a una antigua estatua de su madre, Afrodita, solo que en masculino, lo cual Jason encontró un poco intimidante.**

Paris frunció el ceño. -¿Intimidante, por qué? -preguntó a Jason.

-Estoy seguro que el libro lo explicará -respondió éste con nerviosismo.

-Aunque tiene razón -dijo Apolo-, Paris es un Afrodita en masculino -y le guiñó un ojo al chico, que se sonrojó, haciendo que Jason frunciera el ceño.

 **El salir con un chico hermoso le crispaba los nervios lo suficiente. Salir con un chico cuya mamá era la diosa del amor... bueno, Jason siempre tenía miedo de hacer algo poco romántico, y que la madre de Paris bajará desde el Monte Olimpo y lo convirtiera en un cerdo salvaje.**

Se oyeron algunas risas de los más inmaduros. Afrodita soltó un chillido.

-Oh, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja -dijo la mar de contenta. Luego añadió-. En todo caso, te convertiría en una paloma -Al ver que Jason se ponía pálido, aclaró-, sólo si le haces daño a Paris.

 **Jason levantó la mirada. La cima estaba todavía a un centenar de metros de distancia.**

— **La peor idea del mundo. —Se apoyó en un árbol de cedro y se secó la frente—. La magia de Hazel es demasiado buena. Si tengo que luchar, voy a ser inútil.**

— **No vamos a llegar a eso —prometió Annabeth. Parecía incómoda en su traje de doncella. Seguía encogiendo los hombros para evitar que se le deslizara el vestido. Su cabello rubio, usualmente recogido, se había deshecho en la parte posterior y colgaba como largas patas de araña. Ya que conocía su odio a las arañas, Jason decidió no mencionárselo.**

Annabeth se estremeció y Percy dijo: -Bien hecho.

— **Nos infiltramos en el palacio —dijo ella—. Conseguimos la información que necesitamos y salimos.**

-¿Por qué siento que algo saldrá mal? -preguntó Percy.

-Porque algo saldrá mal seguro, somos semidioses -respondió Annabeth. Los dioses se miraron preocupados por sus hijos.

-Annabeth, tu positividad me mata -dijo Leo. Ella le sacó la lengua.

 **Paris bajo su ánfora, la alta jarra de vino de cerámica en la cual su espada estaba escondida.**

— **Podemos descansar por un segundo. Recupera el aliento, Jason.**

 **Del cordón en su cintura colgaba su cornucopia, el cuerno mágico de la abundancia. Escondido en algún lugar de los pliegues de su toga estaba su cuchillo, Katoptris. Paris no se veía peligroso, pero si fuese necesario, podía blandir la hoja de bronce celestial o dispararle con mangos maduros a sus enemigos en la cara.**

-Los mangos maduros van a dominar el mundo -dijo Hermes. Apolo asintió solemne.

-No sean tan idiotas -dijo Artemisa.

-Y tu no seas tan amargada, hermanita -dijo Apolo, y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una flecha.

-¡No me digas hermanita!

 **Annabeth se descolgó su propia ánfora del hombro. Ella también tenía una espada escondida, pero incluso sin un arma visible lucía mortífera. Sus ojos gris tormentosos escaneaban su entorno, alerta por cualquier amenaza. Si algún tipo invitaba a una copa a Annabeth, Jason supuso que lo más seguro es que le diera una patada por lo bajo.**

-Annabeth siempre luce mortífera -dijo Percy-, y si ella no golpea a quien sea que le invite una copa, yo lo haré.

Atenea frunció el ceño. -¿Y tu por qué te preocupas tanto por mi hija? -preguntó, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

-Por nada -Percy se había puesto pálido-. Por favor, Lady Hestia, siga leyendo.

 **Trató de regular la respiración.**

 **Debajo de ellos, la bahía Afales brillaba, el agua era tan azul que parecía que había sido teñida con colorante vegetal. A unos cuantos cientos de metros de la costa, el Argo II reposaba anclado. Sus velas blancas no se veían más grandes que una estampilla postal y sus noventa remos parecían palillos de dientes.**

-¿De dónde sacas esas comparaciones? -preguntó Apolo. Jason se encogió de hombros.

En realidad, ninguno estaba prestando real atención, todos estaban demasiado cansados. Acababan de volver de una lucha contra Pasífae y Clitio, y dos de ellos salieron recientemente del Tártaro. Los dioses parecieron darse cuenta del estado de sus hijos, porque Poseidón anunció:

-Este capítulo y vamos a dormir.

 **Jason imaginó a sus amigos en la cubierta, siguiendo su progreso, turnándose con el catalejo de Leo, tratando de no reírse mientras veían al abuelo Jason cojear cuesta arriba.**

— **Estúpida Ítaca —murmuró.**

 **Supuso que la isla era bastante bonita. Una cordillera de colinas boscosas retorcidas hacia abajo en su centro. Laderas blanco tiza se hundían en el mar. Las ensenadas formaban playas rocosas y puertos donde las casas de techos rojos e iglesias de estuco blanco se ubicaban frente a la costa.**

 **Las colinas estaban salpicadas de amapolas, azafranes y cerezos silvestres. La brisa olía a arrayán en flor.**

Démeter, Artemisa y Hedge suspiraron. Amaban a la naturaleza.

 **Todo era muy bonito, excepto la temperatura que estaba sobre unos cuarenta grados. El aire era tan húmedo como una casa de baño romana.**

 **A Jason le habría resultado sencillo controlar el viento y volar hasta la cima de la colina, pero _nooo_. Por el bien del sigilo, tenía que avanzar penosamente como un anciano con rodillas malas y hedor a sopa de pollo. **

-¿Y no podían volar hasta un lugar más arriba de la colina, y luego seguir a pie? -cuestionó Atenea.

-No se nos ocurrió -admitió avergonzado Paris.

 **Pensó en su última escalada, hacía dos semanas, cuando Hazel y el habían enfrentado al bandido Esciro en el acantilado de Croacia. Al menos en ese entonces Jason tenía toda su fuerza. Lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar sería mucho peor que un bandido.**

-¿Se enfrentaron a Esciro? -preguntó Poseidón.

-Agh -se quejó Atenea-, de todos tus hijos es el peor.

Poseidón lo consideró; finalmente dijo: -Probablemente.

— **¿Estás seguro de que es la colina correcta? —preguntó él—. Parece un poco… no sé… silenciosa.**

 **Paris estudió la cordillera. Tenía una brillante pluma azul de una arpía en el cabello, un recuerdo del ataque de la noche anterior. La pluma no iba exactamente con el disfraz, pero Paris se la había ganado, al defender un rebaño entero de señoritas gallinas demonio por su cuenta mientras estaba de guardia. Él le restó importancia a su logro, pero Jason podía decir que se sentía bien por ello. La pluma era un recordatorio de que él no era el mismo chico que había sido el invierno pasado cuando llegaron por primera vez al Campamento Mestizo.**

Paris suspiró. No, por supuesto que no era el mismo chico.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jason y siguió escuchando la lectura.

— **Las ruinas están allá arriba —prometió—. Las vi en la hoja de Katoptris. Y escuchaste lo que Hazel dijo: "La mayor…".**

—" **La mayor reunión de espíritus malignos que alguna vez he sentido" —recordó Jason—. Si, suena increíble.**

-Bendito sarcasmo -comentó Leo por lo bajo.

 **Después de luchar a través de los caminos subterráneos del templo de Hades, lo último que Jason quería era tratar con más espíritus malignos. Pero el destino de la misión estaba en juego. La tripulación del Argo II tenía una gran decisión que tomar. Si elegían mal, fallarían y el mundo entero sería destruido.**

 **La espada de Paris, los sentidos mágicos de Hazel, y los instintos de Annabeth estaban todos de acuerdo: la respuesta estaba aquí en Ítaca, en el antiguo palacio de Odiseo, donde una horda de espíritus malignos se había reunido para esperar órdenes de Gea. El plan consistía en infiltrarse entre ellos, averiguar qué estaba pasando y decidir el mejor curso de acción. Luego salir, preferiblemente vivos.**

-Preferiblemente... -murmuró Nico-, genial.

 **Annabeth se reajustó el cinturón dorado.**

— **Espero que nuestros disfraces resistan. Los pretendientes eran tipos desagradables cuando estaban vivos. Si se enteran de que somos semidioses…**

— **La magia de Hazel funcionará —dijo Paris.**

 **Jason trató de creérselo.**

-Por supuesto que funcionará, -dijo Nico- mi hermanita es la mejor.

-¿Orgulloso, Di Angelo? -pregunto Jason con ironía.

-Claro que sí -Nico le sacó la lengua.

 ** _Los pretendientes:_ un centenar de los más avaros y malvados asesinos que hayan existido. Cuando Odiseo, rey griego de Ítaca, desapareció después de la Guerra de Troya, una multitud de príncipes de pacotilla había invadido su palacio y se negaron a salir, cada uno con la esperanza de casarse con la reina Penélope y tomar el reino.**

-Príncipes de pacotilla -rio Apolo.

-Agh, los pretendientes eran unos cerdos -dijo Hera.

-Por una vez, estaré de acuerdo contigo -respondió Artemisa-. Hombres -agregó, como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo.

 **Odiseo se las arregló para regresar en secreto y los mató a todos, el típico regreso a casa. Pero si las visiones de Paris estaban en lo cierto, los pretendientes estaban de regreso, apareciéndose en el lugar donde habían muerto.**

 **Jason no podía creer que estaban a punto de visitar el verdadero palacio de Odiseo, uno de los más famosos héroes griegos de todos los tiempos. Por otro lado, toda esta misión había sido un evento alucinante tras otro. La mismísima Annabeth acababa de volver del abismo eterno del Tártaro.**

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó Atenea.

Annabeth suspiró antes de responder. -Eso, mamá. Percy y yo acabamos de salir del Tártaro -lo más sorprendente es que lo dijo con tanta calma, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

-Pero... pe... pero... -trató de decir Atenea.

-¿¡Cómo que estuvieron en el Tártaro!? -gritó esta vez Poseidón.

-Es una larga historia -respondió Percy-. En resumen, Annabeth estaba por caer, yo le agarré la mano y me negaba a soltarla, por lo que ambos caímos. Hicimos todo el camino a través del Tártaro hasta las Puertas de la Muerte; ahí luchamos contra el mismísimo dios Tártaro y su ejercito de gigantes, además de los otros monstruos, y finalmente salimos.

-... ¡¿Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO?! -exclamaron todos los dioses presentes, sin excepción.

Percy se encogió de hombros. -Sí, porque todo eso ya pasó. Y, sinceramente, todo lo que quiero ahora es descansar. No quiero recordar ese viaje, que se que me causará muchas pesadillas.

Poco a poco, los dioses se calmaron lo suficiente para seguir con la lectura. Es que... ¡Los semidioses ni siquiera se inmutaron mientras Percy explicaba todo eso!

 **Teniendo en cuenta eso, Jason decidió que no debería de quejarse de ser un anciano.**

— **Bueno… —Se estabilizó con su bastón—. Si luzco tan viejo como me siento, mi disfraz debe ser perfecto. Vamos allá.**

 **Mientras subían, el sudor chorreaba a lo largo de su cuello. Le dolían las pantorrillas. A pesar del calor, empezó a temblar. Y aunque lo intentó, no pudo dejar de pensar en sus recientes sueños.**

 **Desde la Casa de Hades se habían vuelto más vívidos. A veces Jason estaba de pie en el templo subterráneo de Epiro, con el gigante Clitio cerniéndose sobre él, hablando en un coro de voces incorpóreas: _Os tomó a todos vosotros juntos derrotarme ¿Qué vais a hacer cuando la Madre Tierra abra los ojos?_**

Los semidioses se estremecieron. Debian admitir que Clitio tenía razón en eso, ¿cómo se supone que vencieran a Gea si apenas podían con un gigante?

Decidieron no pensar en eso por ahora, aunque sus padres los miraban preocupados.

 **Otras veces Jason se encontraba en la cima de la Colina Mestiza. Gea, la Madre Tierra se levantaba del suelo, una figura en remolino de polvo, hojas y piedras. _Pobre niño_. Su voz resonaba a través del paisaje, sacudiendo los cimientos debajo de los pies de Jason. _Vuestro padre es el primero entre los dioses, sin embargo, vos siempre estáis en segundo lugar… para vuestros compañeros romanos, para vuestros amigos griegos, incluso para vuestra familia._**

Paris frunció el ceño. -Eso no es cierto, Jason. Tú eres muy importante para nosotros -todos los jóvenes asintieron.

-Somos una familia, ¿recuerdas? -sonrió Percy.

-¡Y yo soy el hermano más sexy! -exclamó Leo. Ellos estallaron en risas.

-Sigue soñando, Valdez. El más sexy soy yo -respondió Percy con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oigan, oigan, tranquilos... -dijo Paris-, el más sexy soy yo y nadie puede negarlo.

-Claro que sí -sonrió Jason antes de darle un dulce beso. Afrodita dejó a todos sordos con el chillido que dio.

Hestia sonreía feliz. Por fin unos semidioses que se comportaban como una familia.

 ** _¿Cómo vais a demostrar vuestra valía?_**

 **Su peor sueño comenzaba en el jardín central de la Casa del Lobo en Sonoma. Ante él estaba la diosa Juno, brillando con el resplandor de plata fundida.**

 ** _Vuestra vida me pertenece_ , su voz resonó. _Un apaciguamiento por parte de Zeus._ **

**Jason sabía que no debía mirar, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos cuando Juno se convirtió en una supernova, revelando su verdadera forma de diosa. El dolor abrazó la mente de Jason. Su cuerpo ardió en capas como una cebolla.**

Hera frunció el ceño. -¿Me viste en mi verdadera forma? -preguntó a Jason.

-Sí -respondió simplemente éste.

 **Entonces la escena cambiaba. Jason seguía en la Casa del Lobo, pero ahora era un niño pequeño, de no más de dos años de edad. Una mujer se arrodilló delante de él, su aroma a limón le era muy familiar. Sus rasgos eran acuosos e indistintos, pero él conocía su voz: luminosa y frágil, como la capa más delgada de hielo sobre una corriente rápida.**

 ** _Volveré por vos, querido_ , dijo ella. _Nos veremos pronto._ **

**Cada vez que Jason despertaba de la pesadilla, su rostro estaba perlado con sudor. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

Jason cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Sabía la historia de su madre, por supuesto, pero eso no evitaba que doliera.

 **Nico Di Angelo se los había advertido: La Casa de Hades revolvería sus peores recuerdos, haciéndoles ver y escuchar cosas del pasado. Sus fantasmas se pondrían inquietos.**

 **Jason tenía la esperanza de que ese fantasma en particular se mantuviera alejado, pero cada noche el sueño empeoraba. Ahora él estaba escalando las ruinas de un palacio donde un ejército de fantasmas estaba reunido.**

 ** _Eso no quiere decir que ella estará ahí_ , se dijo Jason. **

-Sería demasiada casualidad que ella estuviera ahí, ¿no? -habló Hades.

 **Pero sus manos no dejarían de temblar. Cada paso parecía más difícil que el anterior.**

— **Casi estamos ahí —dijo Annabeth—. Vamos a…**

 **¡CULO!**

Todos se sobresaltaron.

-Hermana, ¿por qué gritas? -preguntó Démeter.

-Es que está en mayúsculas -respondió Hestia avergonzada.

 **La ladera retumbó. En algún lugar sobre el canto, una multitud rugió en aprobación, como espectadores en un coliseo. El sonido hizo que a Jason se le pusiera la piel de gallina. No hace mucho tiempo él había luchado por su vida en el Coliseo Romano ante un animado público fantasma. No estaba ansioso por repetir esa experiencia.**

— **¿Qué fue esa explosión? —preguntó.**

— **No lo sé —dijo Paris—. Pero parece que se están divirtiendo. Vamos a hacer algunos amigos muertos.**

-Los amigos muertos son los mejores -sonrió Nico.

-Sí... pero yo prefiero a los vivos -respondió Jason.

-Pensé que ya habías superado tu etapa de "mis amigos los muertos" -dijo Percy. Nico se encogió de hombros.

-Fin del capítulo -anunció Hestia.

-Muy bien -dijo Zeus-, todos a dormir.

Los chicos fueron al templo de Poseidón y las chicas al de Afrodita, excepto Hedge, que fue al de Dionisio. Apenas sus cabezas tocaron la almohada, todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mañana sería una día lleno de emociones.

* * *

Como prometí, este capitulo es mucho más largo. Espero sus comentarios. Acepto halagos, quejas y tomatazos.

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07_

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

Tercer capitulo. Sé que quizá es un poco (demasiado) pronto para continuar la historia (no pasaron ni 24 horas), pero de verdad que no me pude resistir. Ya tengo varios capítulos hechos y me encantaría subirlos cuanto antes, pero creo que me contendré un poco más.

2310emma57: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ésta es mi primera historia y significa mucho para mi. Puse a Piper como hombre porque, la verdad, amo el Slash (hombrexhombre), y también porque había visto una historia de leyendo El Héroe Perdido donde Piper era hombre, y la idea me encantó, me pareció muy divertido y original. Espero que este capitulo también te guste :D

La Escritora de Sentimientos: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Y gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia! La verdad, al principio no estaba muy segura de hacer a Piper hombre, pero finalmente me decidí porque me gustó la idea. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, y sí, gracias por la idea de avisar que Jason es gay. (Por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro, Paris es la versión masculina de Piper y Jason es gay, sólo para aclarar). Sí, el resto de la historia será igual. Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, de verdad; y espero que este capitulo te guste ;)

Ahora sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar. Los semidioses estaban bastante tranquilos, ya que Apolo había hecho que durmieran sin sueños, por lo que todos pudieron descansar muy bien.

En el desayuno los dioses atosigaban a sus hijos con preguntas sobre la guerra contra Gea y sus misiones abordo del Argo II. Todos estaban muy nerviosos por la inminente guerra. ¿Se suponía que el destino del mundo recaía sobre esos chicos? No es que no los creyeran capaces, pero era un peso muy grande para unos niños.

Cuando todos ya estuvieron llenos, se dirigieron a la Sala del Trono, donde habían hecho aparecer pufs, sillones, almohadones y demás para los semidioses.

Atenea tomó el libro y estaba por empezar cuando el humo violeta volvió a aparecer, dejando esta vez a dos chicas. Una de ellas era pelirroja, con unos brillantes ojos verdes y pecas por toda la cara. Vestía vaqueros llenos de dibujos hechos con rotulador y una camiseta blanca manchada con pintura de colores.

La otra tenía el pelo negro corto, en puntas, con unos ojos azul eléctrico y también tenía pecas, solo que en menor cantidad. Vestía una chaqueta gris sobre una remera negra con la leyenda "muerte a la barbie" y un dibujo de la muñeca con una flecha en la cabeza, con unos pantalones grises y botas de combate. También llevaba una tiara plateada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Thalía? -dijo Jason. Ella volteó y, solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros semidioses.

-¿Jason? ¿chicos?, ¿qué está pasando aquí? -cuestionó confusa.

-Vengan -les dijo Apolo. Ellas se acercaron y él puso una mano en la frente de cada una. Cuando las soltó las chicas miraron a todos con incredulidad.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no se presentan? -preguntó Poseidón para romper el silencio.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa -se adelantó la ojiazul.

-¿Dos veces con la misma mortal? -exigió Hera a Zeus. Éste se encogió en su trono.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal y portadora del Oráculo de Delfos -dijo la pelirroja. Apolo sonrió feliz.

-Muy bien -intervino Hestia-, empecemos con la lectura.

-Capitulo II, Jason -leyó Atenea. Jason gimió.

-¿Por qué tenemos que leer MIS pensamientos? -cuestionó el rubio-. ¿No pueden ser los de Percy o Frank?

-A mi no me metas -levantó las manos Percy.

-Solo quedan... este y otros dos capítulos tuyos -dijo Atenea revisando el libro-. Luego sigue Reyna.

La romana se puso pálida. -¿Yo? -preguntó.

-¿Ves otra Reyna? -preguntó Leo burlón. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y él se escondió detrás de Paris.

 **Desde luego, la situación era peor de lo que Jason esperaba.**

 **No habría tenido nada divertido de ser de alguna otra forma.**

-Desde luego -comentó Percy-. Las misiones suicidas son las mejores -los dioses no sabían si lo decía de verdad o en broma, pero los semidioses asintieron.

 **Al mirar a través de los arbustos de olivo en la cima de la cuesta, vio lo que parecía ser una fiesta de fraternidad de zombis fuera de control.**

 **Las mismas ruinas no eran tan impresionantes: unas cuantas paredes de piedra, una plaza central llena de maleza, y una escalera sin final tallada entre las rocas. Unas láminas de madera cubrían un pozo y una plataforma de metal soportaba un arco agrietado.**

 **Pero lo sobrepuesto sobre las ruinas era otro nivel de realidad: un espejismo espectral del palacio mostraba como había sido en sus días de gloria. Paredes blancas de estuco alineadas con balcones que se elevaban a tres pisos de altura. Pórticos con columnas estaban frente al atrio central, el cual tenía una enorme fuente y braseros de bronce. En una docena de mesas de banquetes, guls reían, comían y se empujaban unos a otros.**

 **Jason había esperado alrededor de unos cientos de espíritus, pero el doble de eso se arremolinaba allí, persiguiendo sirvientas espectrales, quebrando platos y copas, y básicamente haciendo una molestia de sí mismos.**

-Los guls SON una molestia -dijo Nico, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **La mayoría de ellos se veían como los Lares del Campamento Júpiter: fantasmas púrpuras transparentes en túnicas y sandalias. Unos pocos tenían cuerpos descompuestos con la carne de color gris, enredadas mechas de cabello y asquerosas heridas. Otros se veían como simples mortales vivos: algunos en toga y otros en modernos trajes de negocios o en uniforme de ejército. Jason incluso vio a un chico con una playera púrpura del Campamento Júpiter y con armadura de legionario romano.**

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que sé quién es? -peguntó Reyna a la nada. Luego ella y Jason se miraron un momento antes de decir al unisono.

-Michael Varus.

 **En el centro del atrio, un gul con piel grisácea con una túnica griega harapienta estaba parado entre la multitud, sujetando un busto de mármol sobre su cabeza como un trofeo de deportes. Los otros fantasmas le vitoreaban y le daban golpecitos en la espalda. A medida que el gul se acercaba, Jason notó que tenía una flecha en la garganta, con las plumas brotando de su manzana de Adán. Incluso más perturbador: el busto que estaba sosteniendo… ¿era de Zeus?**

-Ewww -dijo Afrodita-. Que asco.

 **Era difícil estar seguro. La mayoría de las estatuas griegas de los dioses se veían iguales. Pero el rostro barbudo y ceñudo le recordaba al gigante Zeus Hippie de la Cabaña Uno en el Campamento Mestizo.**

-¿Todavía no lo quitaron? -le preguntó Thalía a su hermano.

-Nope -respondió éste.

— **¡Nuestra siguiente ofrenda! —gritó el gul, su voz era ronca por la flecha en su garganta—. ¡Vamos a alimentar a la Madre Tierra!**

-¿Quieren alimentar a Gea con un busto de Zeus Hippie? -preguntó Rachel incrédula.

-Así parece -le respondió Thalía-. Ojalá le de indigestión -agregó. Todos, menos Zeus y Hera, estallaron en carcajadas.

 **Sus compañeros gritaron y golpearon sus copas. El gul se abrió camino hacia la fuente central. La multitud se separó, y Jason se dio cuenta de que la fuente no estaba llena de agua. Desde el pedestal de un metro de altura, se elevaba un geiser de arena, arqueándose en una cortina, en forma de sombrilla, de partículas blancas que luego se derramaban en la vasija circular.**

 **El gul lanzó el busto de mármol dentro de la fuente. Tan pronto como la cabeza de Zeus pasó por la lluvia de arena, el mármol se desintegró como si estuviera pasando por una trituradora de madera. La arena brillaba como el oro, el color del icor, la sangre divina. Entonces la montaña entera retumbó con un amortiguado BUM, como un eructo después de una comida.**

-Esos modales -regañó Thalía en broma.

Los dioses estaban sorprendidos, ¿cómo podían bromear con cosas así? Pero a las semidioses no parecía afectarles, es más, hasta rieron la gracia.

 **Los muertos invitados rugieron con aprobación.**

— **¿Hay más estatuas? —gritó el gul a la multitud—. ¿No? Entonces creo que tendremos que esperar por un _verdadero_ dios para sacrificar. **

**Sus camaradas rieron y aplaudieron mientras el gul se dejaba caer sobre la mesa de festín más cercana.**

 **Jason apretó su bastón.**

— **Ese tipo acaba de desintegrar a mi papá, ¿Quién se cree que es?**

-Awww, Jason -dijo Leo-, ¿eres un niño de papi?

-Claro que... -estaba diciendo, cuando Percy lo interrumpió.

-Lo es -dijo-. En su camiseta en vez de decir campamento Júpiter dice campamento Papá.

-Menos mal que nuestro campamento no se llama Zeus -dijo Thalía con alivio.

-Si lo hiciera Jason tendría dos camisetas que dijeran campamento Papá -dijo Hazel sin darse cuenta que lo expresó en voz alta, ya que después se sonrojó.

Todos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Los más inmaduros rodaban por el suelo de la risa. Cuando todos se calmaron, la mayoría con lagrimas en los ojos, Atenea siguió leyendo.

— **Creo que ese es Antínoo —dijo Annabeth—, uno de los líderes de los pretendientes, Si mal no recuerdo, fue Odiseo quién le disparó en el cuello con una flecha.**

 **Paris hizo una mueca.**

— **Podrías pensar que eso oprimiría a un hombre. ¿Qué pasa con todos los otros? ¿Por qué hay tantos?**

— **No lo sé —dijo Annabeth—. Supongo que nuevos reclutas de Gea. Algunos deben de haber vuelto a la vida antes de que cerráramos las Puertas de la Muerte, otros son solo espíritus.**

— **Algunos son guls —dijo Jason—. Los que tienen las heridas abiertas y la piel gris, como Antínoo… he peleado antes con los de su tipo.**

 **Paris tiro de su pluma azul de arpía.**

— **¿Se pueden matar?**

-Como de poderse, se puede, pero es algo difícil -respondió Hades.

 **Jason rememoró la misión que había tomado para el Campamento Júpiter años atrás en San Bernardino.**

— **No es fácil. Son fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes. Además, comen carne humana.**

-Genial -murmuró Leo-. Fantasmas carnívoros.

— **Fantástico —murmuró Annabeth—. No veo ninguna otra opción excepto seguir con el plan. Dividirnos, infiltrarnos y descubrir que hacen aquí. Si las cosas salen mal…**

— **Usamos el plan de emergencia —dijo Paris.**

 **Jason odiaba el plan de emergencia.**

 **Antes de que dejaran el barco, Leo le había dado a cada uno una luz de emergencia del tamaño de una vela de cumpleaños. Supuestamente, si lanzaban una al aire, subiría disparada en una mancha de fósforo blanco, alertando al Argo II de que el equipo estaba en problemas. En ese momento, Jason y los chicos tendrían solo unos pocos segundos para refugiarse antes de que la catapulta del barco disparara hacia su posición, lo que sepultaría el palacio en fuego griego y ráfagas de metralla de bronce celestial.**

-No sé por qué, pero creo que eso saldrá mal -dijo Apolo. Artemisa lo miró.

-¿Tu crees, genio? -preguntó con ironía. Sin embargo, Apolo pareció no darse cuenta, ya que asintió.

 **No era el plan más seguro, pero al menos Jason tenía la satisfacción de saber que podía convocar un ataque aéreo sobre esa ruidosa turba de chicos muertos si la situación se ponía peligrosa. Por supuesto, eso era asumiendo que él y sus amigos pudieran salir de allí. Y asumiendo que las velitas del día del juicio de Leo no se encendieran por accidente, los inventos de Leo hacían eso a veces, en cuyo caso el clima se pondría aún más caliente, con un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de un ardiente apocalipsis.**

— **Sean cuidadosos allí abajo —les dijo a Paris y a Annabeth.**

 **Paris se arrastró al lado izquierdo de la cresta. Annabeth fue a la derecha. Jason se empujó con el bastón y fue cojeando hacia las ruinas.**

-Y empieza la acción -dijo Ares frotándose las manos.

 **Recordó la última vez que se había sumido en una turba de espíritus malignos, en la Casa de Hades. Si no hubiera sido por Frank Zhang y Nico di Angelo…**

 **Dioses… _Nico_. **

Nico levantó una ceja.

 **Durante los últimos días, cada vez que Jason sacrificaba una porción de su comida a Júpiter, le pedía a su padre que ayudara a Nico. Ese niño había pasado por muchas cosas, y aun así se había presentado como voluntario para hacer el trabajo más difícil: transportar la estatua Atenea Partenos al Campamento Mestizo.**

-No creo que sea el trabajo más difícil -dijo Nico.

 **Si no tenía éxito, los semidioses romanos y griegos se matarían unos a otros. Entonces, sin importar que pasara en Grecia, el Argo II no tendría un hogar al cual volver.**

-... De acuerdo, tal vez lo es -se corrigió.

 **Jason pasó a través de la entrada fantasmal del palacio. Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que una sección del piso de mosaico frente a él era una ilusión que cubría una fosa de excavación de tres metros de profundidad. La esquivó y continúo su camino hacia el patio.**

-Uff... por poco -comentó Leo.

 **Los dos niveles de realidad le recordaron a la fortaleza de los Titanes en el Monte Otris, un confuso laberinto de paredes de mármol negro que se disolvían aleatoriamente en sombras y se solidificaba de nuevo. Al menos durante esa pelea Jason había tenido un centenar de legionarios de su lado. Ahora todo lo que tenía era el cuerpo de un anciano, un bastón y dos amigos en vestidos elegantes.**

Paris encarnó una ceja. -¿Disculpa? -dijo, alejándose de Jason.

-No, yo... lo que quise decir... -trató de decir Jason.

-Yo sé lo que quisiste decir -interrumpió Paris.

-No vas a enojarte conmigo por eso, ¿verdad? -preguntó Jason temeroso.

-Ya lo hice -contestó el moreno.

-Paris... -el mencionado lo mando a callar con un gesto.

 **A doce metros delante de él, Paris se movía a través de la multitud, sonriendo y llenándoles las copas con vino a los juerguistas fantasmales. Si tenía miedo, no lo mostraba. Hasta el momento los fantasmas no le prestaban mucha atención. La magia de Hazel estaba funcionando.**

 **En el lado derecho, Annabeth recolectaba platos y cálices vacíos. Ella no estaba sonriendo.**

 **Jason recordó la plática que había tenido con Percy antes de dejar el barco.**

 **Percy se había quedado abordo para vigilar cualquier amenaza que viniera del mar, pero no le había gustado la idea de que Annabeth viniera a esta expedición sin él, especialmente porque sería la primera vez que estarían separados después de regresar del Tártaro.**

Annabeth le cogió la mano a su novio, bajo la atenta mirada de Afrodita y Atenea.

-¿Eso significa que...? -Atenea dejo la pregunta incompleta.

-Sip, Percy y yo estamos juntos -respondió su hija. Afrodita dio otro de sus chillidos-rompe-tímpanos, mientras que a Atenea parecía salirle humo de las orejas.

La diosa de la sabiduría estuvo un rato en silencio, tratando de calmarse, mientras todos la veían, atentos a su reacción; hasta que finalmente explotó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó-. ¡¿SALES CON EL HIJO DE BARBA PERCEBE?! ¡TE LO PROHIBO, ¿ME OISTE?! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE HAGAS ESO!

-Tu no estás en condiciones de prohibirme nada -respondió Annabeth tranquilamente-. Percy y yo hemos pasado por muchísimas cosas juntos, nos conocemos desde que teníamos doce años, y lo amo más que a nada. Él me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar, al igual que yo a él, hasta cayó al Tártaro para no dejarme sola. Con todo lo que nos costó estar juntos, pasar por sobre Titanes, gigantes, Dioses y todos los monstruos mitológicos existentes, no voy a dejar que vengas tú e intentes separarnos.

Atenea quedó en silencio tras el discurso de su hija. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, pero la diosa era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, aún si se trataba de su propia hija.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y siguió leyendo.

 **Había jalado a Jason a un lado para hablar.**

— **Oye, hombre… Annabeth me mataría si sugiriera que necesita que alguien la proteja.**

Los semidioses rieron.

-Claro que lo haría -dijo Jason.

 **Jason se rio.**

— **Sí, lo haría.**

Leo sonrió. -Te repites.

— **Pero asegúrate que este a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Jason apretó el hombro de su amigo.**

— **Me aseguraré de que regrese a ti sana y salva.**

 **Ahora Jason se preguntaba si sería capaz de mantener esa promesa.**

-Más te vale que la mantengas -dijo Percy. Jason tragó saliva. Si a Annabeth le pasaba algo, Percy lo mataba; y para colmo, Paris aún parecía enojado con el.

 **Llegó al borde de la multitud. Una voz áspera chilló.**

\- **¡IROS!**

 **Antínoo, el gul con la flecha en la garganta, lo estaba mirando directamente.**

— **¿Eres vos, viejo mendigo?**

 **La magia de Hazel definitivamente funcionaba. Una oleada de aire frio pasó sobre la cara de Jason mientras la niebla alteraba sutilmente su apariencia, mostrándoles a los pretendientes lo que querían ver.**

— **¡Ese soy yo! —dijo Jason—. ¡Iros!**

 **Una docena de otros fantasmas voltearon hacia él. Algunos fruncieron el ceño y agarraron la empuñadura de sus espadas púrpuras. Demasiado tarde, Jason se preguntó si Iros era un enemigo, pero ya se había metido en su papel.**

-No es un enemigo, pero no sé si él se comportaría así -comentó Atenea, que parecía ya haber superado lo de su hija con la cría del mar.

 **Avanzó cojeando, poniendo su mejor cara de un anciano malhumorado.**

— **Creo que llegué tarde a la fiesta. ¿Me dejasteis algo de comida?**

 **Uno de los fantasmas se burló con disgusto.**

— **Mendigo malagradecido. ¿Debería matarlo Antínoo?**

 **Los músculos de Jason se tensaron.**

 **Antínoo lo consideró por tres segundos, luego se echó a reír.**

— **Estoy de buen humor el día de hoy. Ven Iros, únete a mi mesa.**

 **Jason no tenía muchas opciones. Se sentó enfrente de Antínoo mientras que los fantasmas se acercaban a ellos, rodeándolos, como si esperaran ver un concurso de pulso.**

 **De cerca, se podía ver que los ojos de Antínoo eran de un amarillo sólido. Sus labios se estiraron como una fina capa de papel sobre sus dientes lobunos. Al principio, Jason pensó que el cabello oscuro del gul se estaba desintegrando. Luego se dio cuenta de que un flujo constante de suciedad goteaba desde la cabeza de Antínoo y se derramaba sobre sus hombros. Terrones de barro llenaban las viejas heridas de espada en la piel grisácea del espíritu. Más suciedad se derramaba de la base de la herida de flecha de su garganta.**

-Ewww -dijo Afrodita- que horrible.

 ** _El poder de Gea,_ pensó Jason. _La tierra mantiene a este tipo unido._**

 **Antínoo deslizó una copa dorada y un plato de comida sobre la mesa.**

— **No esperaba veros aquí, Iros. Pero supongo que incluso un mendigo puede demandar una retribución. Bebe. Come.**

 **Un líquido rojo y espeso se derramó en la copa. En el plato había un bulto marrón humeante de carne misteriosa.**

-No comas -dijo Apolo.

-Debe hacerlo, si no quiere que lo descubran -respondió Artemisa.

-Sabes que si comes eso no te besaré por un mes, ¿verdad? -cuestionó Paris encarnando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? -Afrodita parecía horrorizada, ¡no besar a tu novio por un mes!

-Soy vegetariano -contestó su hijo.

 **El estómago de Jason se reveló. Aún si la comida de gul no lo mataba, su novio vegetariano seguramente no lo besaría por un mes.**

Paris sonrió.

 **Recordó lo que Notus, el Viento del Sur, le había dicho: _Un viento que sopla sin rumbo no es bueno para nadie._**

 **Toda la carrera de Jason en el Campamento Júpiter había sido construida con cuidadosas decisiones. Mediaba entre semidioses, escuchaba a todos los lados de un argumento y hacía acuerdos. Incluso cuando tuvo roces con las tradiciones romanas, pensó antes de actuar. No era impulsivo.**

-Todo lo contrario a Percy -sonrió Annabeth.

-¡Oye! -protestó su novio.

-No te quejes, sabes que es verdad -Percy se encogió de hombros. Sí, por supuesto que era verdad.

 **Notus le había advertido que esas dudas lo matarían. Jason tenía que dejar de deliberar y tomar lo que quería.**

 **Si era un mendigo malagradecido, tenía que _actuar_ como tal. **

**Arrancó un trozo de carne con sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Tragó un poco del líquido rojo, que por suerte sabía a vino aguado, no a sangre ni a veneno. Jason peleó contra la urgencia de vomitar, pero no se había desmayado ni explotado.**

A la mayoría de las chicas de la sala, y Paris, ya que era vegetariano, les dieron arcadas.

— **¡Mmmm! —Se limpió la boca—. Ahora contadme sobre eso… ¿Cómo lo llamasteis? ¿Retribución? ¿Dónde firmo?**

 **Los fantasmas se rieron. Uno empujó su hombro y Jason le alarmó que realmente pudiera _sentirlo_. **

**En el Campamento Júpiter, los Lares no tenían masa física. Aparentemente estos espíritus _sí_ , lo que significaba más enemigos que lo podían vencer, apuñalar o decapitarlo. **

-Genial -se quejó Paris-, como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes problemas.

 **Antínoo se inclinó hacia adelante.**

— **Decidme, Iros, ¿qué tenéis para ofrecer? No necesitamos que enviéis mensajes para nosotros como en los viejos tiempos. Ciertamente no sois un guerrero. Si mal no recuerdo, Odiseo aplastó vuestra mandíbula y os lanzó a los cerdos.**

 **Las neuronas de Jason se encendieron.**

-¡Milagro! -exclamó Leo.

-¡Oye! -se quejó el rubio.

 ** _Iros_ … el anciano que les llevaba mensajes a los pretendientes a cambio de sobras de comida. Iros había sido algo así como su indigente mascota. Cuando Odiseo volvió a casa, disfrazado de mendigo, Iros pensó que el nuevo hombre se movía en su territorio. Ambos hombres empezaron a discutir…**

— **Vos hicisteis que Iros… —Jason dudó—. Vos _me_ hicisteis pelear contra Odiseo. Apostasteis dinero a ello. Aun cuando Odiseo se quitó la camisa y visteis lo musculoso que era… aun así me hicisteis pelear contra él. ¡No os importaba si vivía o moría!**

-Por supuesto que no les importaba -se interrumpió Atenea.

 **Antínoo mostró sus afilados dientes.**

— **Claro que me importabais. ¡Aún me importáis! Pero estáis aquí, así que Gea tiene que tener una razón para haberos traído de regreso al mundo mortal. Decidme, ¿por qué sois digno de una parte de nuestro botín?**

— **¿Qué botín?**

 **Antínoo extendió sus manos.**

— **El mundo entero, mi amigo. La primera vez que nos conocimos aquí, solo estábamos tras la tierra de Odiseo, su dinero y su esposa.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño. -Penélope no era un objeto -dijo con molestia. Luego agregó-, hombres tenían que ser.

— **¡Especialmente su esposa! —Un fantasma calvo en harapos le dio un codazo a Jason en las costillas—. ¡Esa Penélope era un ardiente pastelito de miel!**

-Agh, cerdo -dijeron todas las mujeres de la sala.

 **Jason echó un vistazo a Paris sirviendo bebidas en la mesa de al lado. Él discretamente se puso el dedo en la boca en un gesto de asco, luego volvió a coquetear con los chicos muertos.**

Jason frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Paris coqueteara con otros, aún si era parte de una misión. Paris, viendo la molestia de su novio, lo cogió de la mano. En realidad, ya no estaba enojado con él, pero le gustaba hacerlo rabiar.

 **Antínoo se burló.**

— **Eurimaco, vos cobarde llorón. Nunca tuvisteis una oportunidad con Penélope. Os recuerdo llorando y suplicando por vuestra vida a Odiseo, ¡echándome toda la culpa!**

— **De nada me sirvió. —Eurimaco se levantó la camisa hecha tirones, revelando un hoyo de una pulgada de ancho en medio de su pecho espectral—. Odiseo me disparó en el corazón, ¡solo porque quería casarme con su esposa!**

-Uff, ¿solo por eso? -dijo Hermes con ironía-, pero ¿a qué hombre le molestaría una cosa así?

— **En cualquier caso… —Antínoo se volteó hacia Jason—. Nos hemos reunido hoy por un premio mucho mayor. Una vez que Gea destruya a los dioses, ¡nos dividiremos lo que quede del mundo mortal!**

— **¡Pido Londres! —gritó un gul en la mesa de al lado.**

— **¡Montreal! —gritó otro.**

— **¡Duluth! —gritó un tercero, lo que detuvo momentáneamente la conversación mientras los otros espíritus lo miraban confundidos.**

-Ignorantes -murmuró Atenea.

 **La carne y el vino se volvieron de plomo en el estómago de Jason.**

— **¿Qué hay del resto de estos… invitados? Cuento al menos unos doscientos. La mayoría de ellos me son nuevos.**

 **Los ojos amarillos de Antínoo brillaron.**

— **Todos ellos son pretendientes del favor de Gea. Todos tienen reclamos y quejas contra los dioses o sus pequeños héroes. Ese sinvergüenza de allí es Hipias, antiguo tirano de Atenas. Fue depuesto y se alió con los persas para atacar a sus propios compatriotas. Sin moral en absoluto. Hará lo que sea por tener poder.**

-Igual que todos esos idiotas -comentó Rachel.

— **¡Gracias! —dijo Hipias.**

-¿Se supone que era un cumplido? -preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

— **Ese granuja con la pierna de pavo en la boca —continuo Antínoo—, es Asdrúbal de Cartagena. Tiene un rencor hacia Roma que quiere resolver.**

— **Mmmm —dijo el cartaginés.**

\- **Y Michael Varus...**

Los ojos de los romanos se ensombrecieron. Los demás lo notaron y preguntaron quién era Michael Varus, pero Jason respondió que seguramente ya lo explicaría.

— **¿Quién? —dijo Jason con voz ahogada.**

-Eso queremos saber -dijo Leo.

-Pues si te callas lo sabremos -Paris le dio un zarpe.

 **Sobre la fuente de arena, el chico de cabello oscuro en la camiseta púrpura y la armadura de legionario giró su rostro hacia él. Su contorno era borroso, ahumado y confuso; así que Jason supuso que era algún tipo de espíritu, pero el tatuaje de la legión en su antebrazo era bastante claro: las letras SPQR, la cabeza de dos caras del dios Jano y seis marcas para los años de servicio. En su peto colgaba la medalla de pretor y el emblema de la Quinta Cohorte.**

 **Jason nunca había conocido a Michael Varus. El infame pretor había muerto en 1980. Aún así, la piel de Jason se erizó cuando se encontró con la mirada de Varus. Esos ojos hundidos parecían poder ver a través del disfraz de Jason.**

Todos menos los romanos fruncieron el ceño, confusos. Si el chico era un antiguo romano y ex pretor, ¿por qué parecían odiarlo tanto?

 **Antínoo lo saludó despectivamente.**

— **Es un semidiós romano. Perdió su águila legionaria en… Alaska, ¿cierto? No importa. Gea lo deja pasear por allí. Él insiste en que tiene una idea para derrotar al Campamento Júpiter.**

-¡De eso me sonaba el nombre! -exclamó Percy-, ¡es el que perdió el águila!.

-¿Lo conoces? -frunció el ceño Annabeth.

-Hazel me habló de eso -respondió simplemente.

 **Pero vos Iros, aun no respondéis a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué deberíais ser bienvenido entre nosotros?**

 **Los ojos muertos de Varus habían puesto nervioso a Jason. Podía sentir la niebla adelgazarse alrededor de él, en respuesta a su incertidumbre.**

 **De repente Annabeth apareció junto al hombro de Antínoo.**

— **¿Más vino, mi lord? ¡Ups!**

 **Ella derramó el contenido de una jarra de plata sobre la nuca de Antínoo.**

-Bien hecho -sonrió Thalía.

— **¡Aaaah! —El gul arqueó la columna—. ¡Chica tonta! ¿Quién os dejó salir del Tártaro?**

— **Un Titán, mi lord —dijo al hacer una ligera reverencia en disculpa—. ¿Quiere que le traiga algunas toallas para secarse? Su flecha se está empapando.**

 **¡Largaos!**

 **Annabeth atrapó la mirada de Jason, un silencioso mensaje de apoyo, luego desapareció entre la multitud.**

-Gracias -agradeció Jason a la rubia. Ella solo sonrió.

 **El gul se limpió, dándole a Jason la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos.**

 **El era Iros… mensajero oficial de los pretendientes, ¿Por qué debería estar allí? ¿Por qué deberían aceptarlo?**

 **Levantó el cuchillo carnicero más cercano y lo clavó en la mesa, haciendo que los fantasmas a su alrededor se alertaran.**

-¡Eso es! ¡Demuéstrales quien manda! -exclamó Ares con una sonrisa psicópata.

— **¿Por qué deberías de aceptarme? —gruñó Jason—. Porque aún envío mensajes, ¡estúpidos miserables! ¡Solo vine desde de la Casa de Hades para ver que estaban haciendo!**

 **Esa última parte era verdad, y parecía que hizo vacilar a Antínoo. El gul lo fulminó con la mirada, gotas de vino aún caían desde la flecha de su garganta.**

— **¿Esperáis que os crea que Gea os envió a vos, un mendigo, a vigilarnos?**

 **Jason rio.**

— **¡Fui uno de los últimos en salir de Epiro antes de que cerraran las Puertas de la Muerte! ¡Vi la cámara donde Clitio hacia guardia bajo un techo en forma de cúpula de azulejos con lápidas! ¡Caminé por los pisos de joyas y huesos del Necromanteion!**

 **Eso también era verdad. Alrededor de la mesa, los fantasmas se removieron y murmuraron.**

— **Entonces, Antínoo… —Jason señaló con el dedo al gul—. Quizá vos deberíais explicarme por qué sois merecedores del favor de Gea. Todo lo que veo es un grupo de flojos y rezagados muertos, disfrutando de sí mismos y no ayudando en la guerra, ¿Qué debería decirle a la Madre Tierra?**

-¡Eso es todo! -volvió a decir Ares-. Ya la hiciste, chaval.

 **Por el rabillo del ojo, Jason vio a Paris sonreírle rápidamente de manera aprobatoria. Luego él regresó su atención a un chico griego ruborizado de púrpura que intentaba convencerlo de sentarlo en su regazo.**

Jason arrugó el entrecejo con molestia. Paris soltó una risita y le dio a su novio un beso en la mejilla.

 **Antínoo envolvió la mano alrededor del mango del cuchillo carnicero que Jason había empalado en la mesa. Lo sacó de la mesa de un tirón y estudio la hoja.**

— **Si venís de parte de Gea, deberíais saber que estamos aquí bajo órdenes. Porfirión lo decretó. —Antínoo recorrió la hoja del cuchillo con la palma. En lugar de sangre, salió lodo sucio de la cortada—. ¿Vos conocéis a Porfirión…?**

 **Jason se contuvo para mantener las náuseas bajo control. Recordaba a Porfirión perfectamente de su batalla en la Casa del Lobo—. El rey de los gigantes; piel verde, doce metros de altura, ojos blancos, cabello trenzado con armas. Claro que lo conozco. Es mucho más impresionante que vosotros.**

 **Decidió no mencionar que la última vez que había visto al rey de los gigantes, Jason le había estallado un rayo en la cabeza.**

Thalía sonrió, orgullosa. -¡Así se hace, hermanito! -exclamó, y los hermanos Grace chocaron los cinco.

 **Por primera vez, Antínoo se quedó sin palabras, pero su calvo amigo fantasma, Eurimaco, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jason.**

— **¡Vale ya, amigo! —Eurimaco olía a vinagre y a cables eléctricos quemados. Su toque fantasmal hizo que Jason sintiera un hormigueo en el pecho—. ¡Estoy seguro que no queríamos cuestionar vuestras credenciales! Si hablasteis con Porfirión en Atenas, sabéis el porqué estamos aquí. Os aseguro, ¡estamos haciendo exactamente lo que nos ordenaron!**

-¿Porfirión en Atenas? -se interrumpió Atenea.

-¿No dijeron que Gea prometió destruirnos de raíz? -cuestionó Artemisa a los semidioses. Eso era lo que habían dicho en el desayuno.

-Y lo hizo -Annabeth también se veía confundida-. Esperen... eso significa... -miró a su madre. Atenea, que tenía las mismas sospechas, decidió seguir leyendo.

 **Jason trató de enmascarar su sorpresa. _Porfirión en Atenas_. **

**Gea había prometido destruir a los dioses desde sus raíces. Quirón, el mentor de Jason en el Campamento Mestizo, había asumido que se refería a que los gigantes tratarían de provocar a los dioses en el Monte Olimpo original, pero ahora…**

— **La Acrópolis— dijo Jason—. Los templos más antiguos a los dioses, en medio de Atenas. Ahí es donde Gea despertará.**

-Mierda -murmuraron los dioses, Annabeth, Paris, Jason y Reyna.

— **¡Por supuesto! —Eurimaco rio. La herida en su pecho hizo un pop, como el espiráculo de una marsopa—. Y, para llegar allí, esos entrometidos semidioses tendrán que viajar por mar, ¿no? Saben que es muy peligroso volar sobre tierra.**

— **Lo que significa que tendrán que pasar por esta isla —dijo Jason.**

 **Eurimaco asintió con entusiasmo. Quitó su brazo de los hombros de Jason y metió el dedo en su copa de vino—. En ese punto, tendrán que tomar una decisión, ¿no?**

 **En la superficie de la mesa, trazó una costa, el vino rojo brillaba de forma antinatural sobre la madera. Dibujó Grecia como un reloj de arena, es decir, una gran gota colgante para las tierras del norte, luego otra gota debajo de esta, casi del mismo largo, el gran trozo de tierra conocido como el Peloponeso. Cortando entre ellos había una angosta línea de océano, el Estrecho de Corinto.**

 **Jason difícilmente necesitaba una imagen. El resto de la tripulación y él habían pasado los últimos días estudiando mapas marítimos.**

— **La ruta más directa —dijo Eurimaco—, sería ir hacia el este desde aquí, a través del Estrecho de Corintio. Pero si intentan ir por allí…**

— **Suficiente —espetó Antínoo—. Tenéis una lengua muy suelta, Eurimaco.**

 **El fantasma lo miró ofendido.**

— **¡No iba a contarle todo! Solo sobre los enormes ejércitos de cíclopes en ambas orillas. Y los furiosos espíritus tormenta en el aire. Y esos feroces monstruos marinos que Ceto envió a infestar las aguas. Y por supuesto si el barco llegara tan lejos hasta Delfos...**

Atenea y Annabeth estaban frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que tenían todas las rutas tapadas.

— **Idiota. —Antínoo se abalanzó sobre la mesa y agarró la muñeca del fantasma. Una delgada corteza de mugre se desprendió de la mano del gul, directamente hacia el brazo de Eurimaco.**

— **¡No! —gritó Eurimaco—. ¡Por favor! Yo… yo solo quería decir que...**

 **El fantasma gritó mientras la mugre cubría su cuerpo como un cascarón, entonces se rompió en pedazos, dejando nada más que una pila de polvo, Eurimaco se había ido.**

 **Antínoo volvió a sentarse y limpió las manos. Los otros pretendientes que estaban en la mesa lo miraron con cautela.**

Algunos se estremecieron.

-No dejen que los toque -dijo Afrodita.

— **Mis disculpas Iros. —El gul sonrió fríamente—. Todo lo que necesitáis saber es esto: los caminos a Atenas están bien resguardados, justo como lo prometimos. Los semidioses tendrán o que arriesgarse a pasar por los estrechos, lo que es imposible, o navegar alrededor de todo Peloponesio, lo que difícilmente es más seguro. En cualquier caso, será difícil que sobrevivan lo suficiente para _tomar_ esa decisión. Una vez que lleguen a Ítaca, lo sabremos. Los detendremos aquí y Gea verá lo valiosos que somos. Podéis llevar ese mensaje de vuelta a Atenas. **

**El corazón de Jason golpeaba contra su esternón. Nunca había visto nada como la celda de tierra que Antínoo había convocado para destruir a Eurimaco. No tenía ganas de descubrir si ese poder funcionaba también en semidioses.**

-Espero que no... -murmuró Hazel.

 **Además, Antínoo sonaba confiado de que podía detectar el Argo II. La magia de Hazel parecía estar ocultando el barco bastante bien, pero nadie estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría eso.**

 **Jason tenía la información por la que habían venido. Su meta era Atenas. La ruta más segura, o al menos la ruta _menos imposible_ , era alrededor de la costa sur. Hoy era 20 de julio. Solo tenían doce días antes del día en que Gea planeaba despertar, el 1° de Agosto, en la antigua Fiesta de la Esperanza. **

-Pueden hacerlo -alentó Apolo.

 **Jason y sus amigos necesitaban salir mientras tuvieran oportunidad.**

 **Pero algo más lo molestaba, una sensación fría de presentimiento, como si aún no hubiera escuchado las peores noticias.**

 **Eurimaco había mencionado Delfos. Jason secretamente tenía la esperanza de visitar el antiguo lugar del Oráculo de Apolo, quizá conseguir un vistazo de su futuro personal, pero el lugar había sido infestado por monstruos…**

 **Apartó a un lado su plato de comida fría.**

— **Suena como que todo está bajo control. Por vuestro bien, Antínoo, eso espero. Estos semidioses son muy hábiles. Cerraron las Puertas de la Muerte. No querríamos que pasasen bajo vuestras narices, quizás al recibir ayuda de Delfos.**

 **Antínoo soltó una risa.**

— **No hay riesgo de eso. Delfos ya no está bajo el control de Apolo.**

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Apolo-. ¡¿Cómo que ya no tengo mi Oráculo?!

-Tranquilo, seguro que no es nada -trató de tranquilizarlo su gemela.

— **Ya… ya veo. ¿Y si los semidioses navegan por la ruta larga alrededor del Peloponeso?**

— **Os preocupáis demasiado. Esa ruta _nunca_ es segura para los semidioses, y esa ruta está demasiado lejos. Además, Victoria corre rampante en Olimpia. Mientras ese sea el caso, no hay forma de que los semidioses ganen esta guerra. **

**Jason tampoco entendió que quería decir eso, pero asintió.**

-Victoria corre en Olimpia... -murmuró Atenea.

— **Muy bien, tengo mucho que reportar al Rey Porfirión. Gracias por la… este… comida.**

 **Sobre la fuente, Michael Varus lo llamó.**

— **Espera.**

-Mierda -dijeron todos.

 **Jason reprimió una maldición. Había estado tratando de ignorar al pretor muerto, pero ahora Varus caminaba hacia él, rodeado en un aura blanca y brumosa, sus profundos ojos como sumideros. A su lado colgaba una gladius de oro Imperial.**

— **Debes quedarte —dijo Varus.**

 **Antínoo le disparó al fantasma una mirada irritada.**

— **¿Cuál es el problema, legionario? Si Iros quiere irse, dejadlo. ¡Huele mal!**

-Sí, dejalo que se vaya... -murmuró Hazel preocupada.

 **Los otros fantasmas rieron nerviosos. Del otro lado de patio, Paris le dirigió a Jason una mirada preocupada. Un poco más lejos, Annabeth casualmente tomaba un cuchillo carnicero de la mesa más cercana.**

 **Varus recargó su mano en el pomo de su espada. A pesar del calor, su peto estaba cubierto de hielo.**

— **Perdí a mi cohorte dos veces en Alaska, una vez vivo, la segunda vez muerto gracias a un griego llamado Percy Jackson. Aún así vine aquí respondiendo el llamado de Gea. ¿Sabéis por qué?**

-¿Porque eres idiota? -sugirió Leo.

-Hijo -llamó Poseidón.

-¿Sí? -respondió el mencionado.

-¿Es que tienes que estar en todo? -preguntó preocupado.

Percy sonrió. -Sino, no sería yo.

 **Jason tragó saliva.**

— **¿Por testarudo?**

— **Este es un lugar de nostalgia —dijo Varus—. Todos somos atraídos aquí, alimentados no solo por el poder de Gea, sino también por nuestros deseos más fuertes. La codicia de Eurimaco. La crueldad de Antínoo.**

— **Me halagáis —murmuró el gul.**

— **El odio de Asdrúbal —continúo Varus—, la amargura de Hipias. Mi ambición. ¿Y vos Iros? ¿Qué os atrajo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que un mendigo más desea? ¿Quizá un hogar?**

 **Un cosquilleo incómodo comenzó en la base del cráneo de Jason, la misma sensación que tenía cuando una gran tormenta eléctrica estaba a punto de empezar.**

— **Ya debería irme —dijo—. Tengo mensajes que llevar.**

 **Michael Varus sacó su espada.**

— **Mi padre es Jano, el dios de las dos caras. Estoy acostumbrado a ver a través de máscaras y engaños. ¿Sabéis por qué estamos tan seguros de que los semidioses no pasarán sin ser detectados por nuestra isla?**

-Los descubrió -dijo Atenea. Todos se miraron preocupados, excepto Ares que quería pelea y Hera, a la que no le podía importar menos.

 **Jason silenciosamente recorrió todo su repertorio de maldiciones en latín. Trató de calcular cuando tiempo le tomaría sacar su vela de emergencia y encenderla. Esperaba poder ganar el tiempo suficiente para que los chicos pudieran encontrar un refugio antes de que la multitud de tipos muertos los asesinaran.**

 **Se volteó hacia Antínoo.**

— **Mira, ¿estáis vos a cargo aquí o no? Quizá debéis ponerle un bozal a vuestro romano.**

 **El gul inhaló hondo. La flecha tembló en su garganta.**

— **Ah, pero esto podría ser entretenido. Continuad, Varus.**

 **El pretor muerto alzo su espada.**

— **Nuestros deseos nos revelan, nos muestran quienes somos en realidad. Alguien ha venido por ti, Jason Grace.**

Jason se puso pálido. _Por favor, por favor, que no sea ella,_ rezaba en silencio.

 **Detrás de Varus, la multitud se abrió. El reluciente fantasma de una mujer se desplazó hacia adelante, y Jason sintió que sus huesos se hacían polvo.**

— **Querido —dijo el fantasma de su madre—, has vuelto a casa.**

Si Jason podía ponerse más pálido, lo hizo. Thalía estaba lanzando chispas, literalmente.

-¡Esa bruja! -exclamó la cazadora-. ¡Más le vale no acercarse a mi hermanito! ¡La mataré! ¡Juro que la mataré! -y así siguió, lanzando maldiciones tanto en griego como en inglés.

Finalmente consiguieron calmarla lo suficiente para seguir leyendo.

-Es el final del capítulo -anunció Atenea.

-Dame eso -dijo Ares, quitándole el libro. Al ver la mirada de todos aclaró-, en este habrá pelea.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Quería aclarar lo de Thalía insultando en inglés, recuerden que ellos son de Estados Unidos, por lo que hablan ese idioma.

Espero sus reviews, de verdad su opinión es muy importante para mi. Como recién estoy empezando no pido mucho, 3 reviews y continúo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

Cuarto capitulo, y seguimos con Jason. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hiso mucha ilusión. Y como lo prometido es deuda, acá el nuevo capitulo.

2310emma57: Ya seguí :) La verdad no sabía si actualizar tan rápido, pero me alegra que te parezca genial =D Gracias por tu review.

La Escritora de Sentimientos: Ya expliqué porque Piper es hombre; la verdad me gustó mucho la idea, me pareció divertido y original. Además amo el yaoi =D

anubis172001: Ya actualicé ;) Me alegra que te encante, gracias por tu review.

Nashii Dragneel: Yo también espero poder sobrellevarlo, no quiero abandonar esta historia, ni ninguna otra, pues odio la gente que empieza un proyecto y no lo termina, si bien entiendo que quizá estén ocupados y no puedan seguirlo. Si, te aseguro que Jason y Nico van a hablar del tema XD, después de todo, por el momento, Jason es el único que sabe su secreto (hasta yo quiero ver la reacción de los demás cuando sepan que Nico es gay y estaba enamorado de Percy ;)). ¡Gracias por tu review!

Ahora, sin más distracciones, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

-Capitulo III, Jason -leyó Ares.

 **EN CIERTA FORMA LA CONOCÍA.**

-Pues claro que sí, es tu madre -dijo Leo.

Jason negó con la cabeza. -Me dejó en la Casa del Lobo cuando tenía dos años -explicó.

 **Reconoció su vestido; uno con estampado de flores verdes y rojas, como la falda de un Árbol de navidad. Reconoció los coloridos brazaletes de plástico en sus muñecas que se enterraron en su espalda cuando le dio el abrazo de despedida en la Casa del Lobo. Reconoció su cabello, una sobre cargada corona de rizos teñidos de rubio y su olor de limones y aerosol.**

 **Sus ojos eran azules como los de Jason, pero brillaban con una luz quebrada, como si acabase de salir de un bunker después de una guerra nuclear. Buscando ávidamente por detalles familiares en un mundo que cambio.**

— **Querido. —Ella abrió los brazos.**

 **La visión de Jason tembló. Los fantasmas y guls no importaban ya.**

 **Su disfraz de Niebla se quemó. Su postura se enderezó. Sus articulaciones dejaron de doler. Su bastón se convirtió en una gladius de oro Imperial.**

-Si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda, ya se disipó -murmuro Hermes.

 **La sensación de quemadura no desapareció. Se sentía como si capas de su vida se marchitaran: sus meses en el Campamento Mestizo, sus años en el Campamento Júpiter, su entrenamiento con Lupa la diosa lobo. Era un niño de dos años otra vez, asustado y vulnerable. Incluso su cicatriz en el labio, la que se hizo cuando intentó comerse una engrapadora cuando era niño, dolía como herida reciente.**

-¿Trataste de comerte una engrapadora? -preguntó Apolo tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Era un niño! -se defendió Jason.

— **¿Mamá? —logró decir.**

— **Sí, querido. —Su imagen parpadeó—.Ven, abrázame.**

— **Tú… tú no eres real.**

— **Por supuesto que lo es. —La voz de Michael Varus sonaba muy lejos—. ¿Crees que Gea dejaría que un espíritu tan importante languideciera en el Inframundo? Es tu madre, Beryl Grace, estrella de televisión, amor del rey del Olimpo, quien la rechazó no solo una vez, sino dos, en sus dos formas dividas, griega y romana. Ella merece justicia como cualquiera de nosotros.**

-No te compadezcas de ella, Jason -dijo Thalía-. Era una horrible madre, nos hizo sufrir a los dos, se merece lo que le pasó.

 **El corazón de Jason temblaba. Los pretendientes se aglomeraron alrededor de él, mirando.**

 ** _Soy su entretenimiento_ , se dio cuenta Jason. Los fantasmas probablemente lo encontraban más divertido que dos mendigos luchando a muerte. **

**La voz de Paris se oyó a través del zumbido en su cabeza.**

— **Jason, mírame.**

 **Él estaba a seis metros de distancia, sosteniendo su ánfora. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Su mirada era feroz y dominante, tan imposible de ignorar como la pluma azul de harpía en su cabello.**

— **Eso no es tu madre—. Su voz está haciendo alguna clase de magia, como el encanto, pero más peligroso—. ¿No lo puedes sentir?**

— **Él está en lo correcto. —Annabeth se subió a la mesa más cercana. Pateó a un lado un plato, sorprendiendo a una docena de pretendientes—. Jason, eso es solo un remante de tu madre, como un ara, tal vez, o…**

— **¡Un remanente! —El fantasma de su madre sollozó—. Sí, mira a lo que he quedado reducida. Es culpa de Júpiter. Nos abandonó. ¡Él no me ayudaría! No quise dejarte en Sonoma, cariño, pero Juno y Júpiter no me dejaron otra opción. Ellos no permitirían que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Por qué pelear para ellos? Únete a estos pretendientes. Lidéralos. ¡Podríamos ser una familia de nuevo!**

-Esa mujer solo quiere confundirte, Jason, no le hagas caso -advirtió Thalía.

 **Jason sintió cientos de ojos sobre él.**

 ** _Esta ha sido la historia de mi vida_ , pensó amargamente. Todos siempre lo han observado, esperado que los lidere. Desde el momento en que llegó al Campamento Júpiter, los semidioses romanos lo trataron como a un futuro príncipe. A pesar de sus intentos de alterar su destino: el unirse a la peor cohorte, intentar cambiar las tradiciones del campamento, tomar las misiones menos glamurosas y volverse amigo de los chicos menos populares; lo hicieron pretor de todas formas. Como hijo de Júpiter, su futuro ya estaba asegurado. **

-Odio eso -se quejó Jason.

-Deberías estar orgulloso de ser mi hijo -exclamó Zeus.

Jason lo miró. -Yo no dije que no lo estuviera, pero no todos somos tan egocéntricos como tú. A mi no me gusta tanta atención.

Probablemente, hace unos meses, jamás habría pensado en hablarle así a su padre o a cualquier otro dios, pero después de todo por lo que había pasado, Júpiter o Zeus ya no lo intimidaba.

Zeus se quedó callado. Sabía que si amenazaba a su hijo tenia todas las de perder, pues casi nadie se pondría de su lado. Ademas, las Moiras les habían prohibido lastimar a alguien.

 **Recordó lo que Hércules le dijo en las Escaleras de Gibraltar: _"No es sencillo ser hijo de Zeus. Demasiada presión. Eventualmente, puede hacer que un hombre se rompa"_ **

**Ahora Jason estaba aquí, tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco.**

— **Me abandonaste —le dijo a su madre—. Eso no fue culpa de Júpiter o Juno. Fuiste tú.**

 **Beryl Grace retrocedió un paso. La preocupación se le notó en las líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos, el dolor pintado en sus labios le recordó a su hermana, Thalía.**

Thalía frunció el ceño. -No compares.

— **Querido, te dije que volvería por ti. Esas fueron mis últimas palabras. ¿No lo recuerdas?**

 **Jason tembló. En las ruinas de la Casa del Lobo su madre lo abrazó una última vez. Le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.**

 ** _Está todo bien, le prometió_. Pero aunque Jason era un niño pequeño sabía que no lo estaba. _Espera aquí. Regresaré por ti, cariño. Te veré pronto._**

 **Ella no regresó. En lugar de eso, Jason vagó por las ruinas, llorando y solo, llamando a su madre y a Thalia, hasta que los lobos llegaron por él.**

Los dioses bajaron la cabeza con tristeza. A ellos no les gustaba que sus hijos sufrieran.

 **La promesa rota de su madre estaba en el núcleo de quién era él. Toda su vida la construyó alrededor de la irritación de sus palabras, como un grano de arena en el centro de una perla.**

 ** _Las personas mienten. Las promesas se rompen._ **

**Esa era la razón de que, por más que lo irritaran, Jason cumplía las órdenes. Mantenía sus promesas. Nunca querría abandonar a alguien en la forma en que lo abandonaron y le mintieron.**

Paris abrazó a su novio y se apoyó en su pecho. Sabia que esto era difícil para Jason, y quería que supiera que siempre tendría su apoyo.

 **Ahora su madre estaba de regreso, borrando la única cosa cierta que Jason sabía de ella: que lo había dejado para siempre.**

 **Del otro lado de la mesa, Antínoo levantó su copa.**

— **Encantado de conoceros, hijo de Júpiter. Escuchad a vuestra madre. Tenéis muchas quejas contra los dioses. ¿Por qué no os unís a nosotros? ¿Supongo que este hombre y esta doncella son vuestros amigos? Los invitaremos. ¿Deseáis que vuestra madre permanezca en el mundo? Podemos hacerlo. Si deseáis ser rey…**

— **No. —La mente de Jason le daba vueltas—. No, no soy de los tuyos.**

 **Michael Varus lo miró con ojos fríos.**

— **¿Estás tan seguro, mi compañero pretor? Incluso si derrotas a los gigantes y a Gea, ¿regresarías a casa como lo hizo Odiseo? ¿Dónde está tu casa ahora? ¿Con los griegos? ¿Con los romanos? Nadie te aceptará.**

-Claro que sí -dijo Reyna-. Jason sería aceptado en el campamento Júpiter.

-También en el Mestizo -agregó Percy-. Somos familia -sonrió a Jason.

 **Y, si regresas, ¿quién puede decir que no encontrarás ruinas como estas?**

 **Jason escaneó el patio del palacio. Sin los balcones ilusorios y columnatas, no había más que un montón de escombros en una colina yerma. Sólo la fuente parecía real, vomitando arena como un recordatorio del poder ilimitado de Gea.**

— **Fuiste un oficial de la legión —le dijo a Varus—. Un líder de Roma.**

— **Tal como tú lo fuiste —dijo Varus—. Las lealtades cambian.**

— **¿Crees que pertenezco a _esta_ gente? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Un grupo de perdedores muertos esperando una limosna de Gea, lloriqueando porque el mundo les debe algo?**

-¡Tu díselos, niño! -se interrumpió Ares.

 **Alrededor del patio, fantasmas y guls se pusieron de pie y sacaron las armas.**

— **¡Cuidado! —Paris le gritó a la multitud—. Cada hombre en este palacio es su enemigo. ¡Todos les apuñalarán por la espalda a la primera oportunidad!**

 **Durante las últimas semanas, el encanto de Paris se había vuelto realmente potente. Él decía la verdad, y la gente le creía. Se miraron de reojo los unos a los otros, con las manos apretando las empuñaduras de sus espadas.**

 **La madre de Jason dio un paso hacia él.**

Jason besó a su novio. -Eres el mejor -murmuró.

— **Querido, se sensato. Renuncia a tu misión. Su Argo II nunca podría hacer el viaje a Atenas. Incluso si lo hiciera, está el asunto de la Atenea Partenos.**

 **Un temblor lo recorrió.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **No finjas ignorancia, mi querido. Gea sabe lo de tus amigos. Reyna, Nico hijo de Hades y Hedge el sátiro. Para matarlos, la Madre Tierra ha enviado a su hijo más peligroso; el cazador que nunca descansa. Pero tú no tienes que morir.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño. _El cazador que nunca descansa_. Miró a Atenea, que asintió disimuladamente; ella tenia las mismas sospechas.

 **Los guls y fantasmas se acercaron, doscientos de ellos enfrentándose a Jason en anticipación, como si fuera a guiarlos en el himno nacional.**

 ** _El cazador que nunca descansa._ **

**Jason no sabía quién era, pero tenía que advertirles a Reyna y a Nico.**

 **Lo que significaba que tenía que salir de aquí con vida.**

-Creo que ya sé quién es -murmuró Artemisa.

 **Miró a Annabeth y a Paris. Ambos estaban listos a la espera de su señal.**

 **Se obligó a mirar a su madre a los ojos. Lucía como la mismísima mujer que lo había abandonado en el bosque de Sonoma hace catorce años. Pero Jason ya no era un niño. Era un veterano de batalla, un semidiós que se había enfrentado a la muerte innumerables veces.**

 **Y lo que vio frente a sí no era su madre; al menos, no lo que su madre debía ser, cariñosa, amorosa, desinteresadamente protectora.**

-Te entiendo -dijo Hefesto mirando a Hera. Ella lo ignoró.

 **Annabeth lo había llamado un _remanente_. **

**Michael Varus le había dicho que lo que sostenía a los espíritus aquí eran sus deseos más fuertes. El espíritu de Beryl Grace literalmente brillaba con necesidad. Sus ojos exigían la atención de Jason. Sus brazos se extendían, desesperados por poseerlo.**

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó— ¿Qué te trajo aquí?**

— **¡Quiero vida! —exclamó—. ¡Juventud! ¡Belleza! Tu padre podría haberme hecho inmortal. Podría haberme llevado al Olimpo, pero me abandonó. Tú puedes arreglar las cosas, Jason. ¡Eres el guerrero que me enorgullece!**

-Es una avariciosa -murmuró Thalía-. No vale la pena.

 **Su aroma a limón se volvió acre, como si estuviera empezando a arder.**

 **Jason recordó algo que Thalia le había dicho. Su madre se había vuelto cada vez más inestable, hasta que su desesperación la había vuelto loca. Ella había muerto en un accidente de auto, el resultado de conducir ebria.**

 **El vino aguado en el estómago de Jason se revolvió. Decidió que si vivía más allá de este día nunca volvería a beber alcohol.**

-Eso dices ahora, Jacinto -dijo Dionisio con su revista de vinos.

-¿Sr. D. está escuchando? -preguntó Percy.

-Claro que no, Perry.

-Tiene la revista al revés -le dijo Annabeth. Todos rieron mientras Dionisio se sonrojaba y acomodaba su revista.

— **Eres una manía —decidió Jason, la palabra le provino de sus estudios en el Campamento Júpiter de hace mucho tiempo—. Un espíritu de locura. Eso es lo a lo que has sido reducida.**

— **Soy todo lo que queda —estuvo de acuerdo Beryl Grace. Su imagen parpadeó a través de un espectro de colores—. Abrázame, hijo. Soy todo lo que te queda.**

-Eso es una mentira -dijo Paris-. Jason nos tiene a todos nosotros -su novio le sonrió.

-Todo lo que esa mujer dice es una mentira -comentó Thalia.

 **El recuerdo del Viento del Sur le habló en la mente: _"No podéis escoger a vuestros progenitores. Pero podéis elegir vuestro legado"_**

 **Jason sintió como si hubiera sido reensamblado, una capa a la vez. Sus latidos se estabilizaron.**

 **El frío dejó sus huesos. Su piel se calentó en el sol de la tarde.**

— **No —dijo con voz ronca. Echó un vistazo a Annabeth y Paris—. Mi lealtad no ha cambiado. Mi familia se acaba de ampliar. Soy un hijo de Grecia y de Roma. —Regresó la mirada hacia su madre por última vez—. No soy tu hijo.**

Los semidioses sonrieron. -Bien dicho -dijeron al unisono.

 **Hizo la antigua señal para alejar el mal, tres dedos curvados en forma de garra sobre el corazón, y el fantasma de Beryl Grace desapareció con un suave siseo, como un suspiro de alivio.**

 **El gul, Antínoo dejó a un lado su copa. Estudió a Jason con una mirada de perezoso disgusto.**

— **Bueno, entonces —dijo—, supongo que tendremos que mataros.**

 **Todos los enemigos alrededor de Jason se le acercaron.**

-Fin del capitulo -dijo Ares. Luego hizo un puchero-, no hubo pelea.

-No seas llorón -le dijo Démeter-. Ya, dame el libro -se aclaró la garganta y leyó-. Capitulo IV, Jason...

* * *

Y así termina el cuarto capitulo, muchas gracias por leer. Si no es mucho pedir, 5 reviews y continúo.

Sobre el odio de Thalia a su madre, creo que ella todavía está resentida por como los trataba de niños.

Espero sus comentarios. Acepto opiniones, quejas y tomatazos (todo menos insultos, por favor, si no les gusta la historia, ya saben como sacarla). ¡Hasta la próxima!

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07._

 **¡Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

Aquí yo de nuevo, con el quinto capitulo y último de Jason, ya viene Reyna.

anubis172001: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Sip, ya llega la parte de Nico (cara de pervertida). Y gracias por comentar.

La Escritora de Sentimientos: Me alegra que te alegre ;) Estoy tratando de hacer a Paris lo más parecido a Piper posible. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

Nashii Dragneel: Jajaja, sí, pobre. No sé si tan lejos, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible ;) Gracias por tu apoyo, yo también soy novata en ésto, esta es mi primera historia. Y gracias por tu review.

P. D.: tu one-shot de Solangelo (Flor de origami) lo amé, me encantó. Sigue así ;D

2310emma57: También me parece muy triste :( Jajaja, no sé si quiero un altar, pero gracias ;) Y gracias por el comentario.

KataDH: ¡Gracias! Me encanta que te encante ;) Gracias por apoyarme con esta locura de Paris :) Gracias por el comentario, trato de no tener errores de ortografía ;)

Guest: No creo que vaya a haber Poseidón y Sally porque, pues, Sally es mortal, en algún momento va a morir y... pobre tío Posy. En cuanto a lo de Paris, lamento que no te gustara, pero gracias por decírmelo y ser sincero conmigo; después de todo, las críticas me ayudan a mejorar ;) Pero me gustaría que le des una oportunidad a la historia, te prometo que todo lo demás va a ser igual.

Y ahora si, a leer...

* * *

-Capitulo IV, Jason -leyó Démeter.

El mencionado suspiró. -Por lo menos es el último.

 **LA PELEA IBA MUY BIEN, hasta que lo apuñalaron.**

-¿Qué? -preguntó Paris con preocupación. Jason lo abrazó por la cintura y lo pegó más a el.

 **Jason movió su _gladius_ en un amplio arco, vaporizando a los pretendientes más cercanos, luego brincó a una mesa y saltó por encima de la cabeza de Antínoo. En el aire convirtió su espada en una jabalina, un truco que nunca había intentado con su espada, pero de alguna forma sabía que funcionaría. **

**Aterrizó de pie sosteniendo un _pilum_ de dos metros de alto. Cuando Antínoo se volteó a enfrentarlo, Jason empujó la punta de oro Imperial apuntando a través del pecho del gul.**

 **Antínoo lo miró incrédulo.**

— **Vos…**

— **Disfruta los Campos de Castigo. —Jason arrancó su pilum y Antínoo se convirtió en polvo.**

-Bien hecho -Paris le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

 **Jason continuó peleando, dando vueltas a su jabalina, cortando fantasmas, derribando guls.**

 **Del otro lado del patio, Annabeth también peleaba como un demonio. Su espada de hueso de drakon destruía a cualquier pretendiente que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para enfrentarla.**

Annabeth sacó su espada y la miró. Aún se sentía mal por lo de Bob y Damasen, pero estaría eternamente agradecida con ellos por ayudarlos.

 **Tras la fuente de arena, Paris también tenía su espada en mano, la espada de bronce irregular que tomó de Zethes el Boréada. Apuñalaba y bloqueaba con su mano derecha, ocasionalmente disparaba tomates de la cornucopia con la mano izquierda, mientras le gritaba a los pretendientes:**

— **¡Sálvense! ¡Soy demasiado peligroso!**

 **Eso debía de ser exactamente lo que ellos querían oír, porque sus oponentes continuaban huyendo, sólo para detenerse en confusión unos cuantos metros cuesta abajo, y luego regresar a la pelea.**

Los más inmaduros soltaron una risita. _Tomates._

 **El tirano griego Hipias embistió a Paris, llevaba la daga levantada, pero Paris lo aporreó a quemarropa con una preciosa carne a la cacerola. Se tropezó con la fuente y gritó mientras se desintegraba.**

 **Una flecha se aproximó al rostro de Jason. La desvió con una ráfaga de aire, luego se abrió camino a cuchilladas a través de una línea de guls que empuñaban sus espadas, y notó a una docena de pretendientes reagrupándose por la fuente para atacar a Annabeth. Levantó su jabalina al cielo. Un rayo rebotó en la punta y redujo a los fantasmas a iones, dejando un cráter humeante donde la había estado fuente de arena.**

-Gracias por eso -sonrió Annabeth. Jason le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **En los últimos meses, Jason había combatido en muchas peleas, pero había olvidado cómo era sentirse _bien_ en combate. Por supuesto aún estaba asustado, pero se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Por primera vez desde que había despertado en Arizona sin recuerdos, Jason se sentía _completo_. Sabía quién era. Había escogido a su familia y no tenía nada que ver con Beryl Grace o incluso Júpiter. Su familia incluía a todos los semidioses que peleaban a su lado, romanos y griegos, nuevos y viejos amigos. No iba a dejar que nadie separara a su familia.**

-Awww -dijo Thalia tratando de aliviar la tensión por la pelea-. ¡Abrazo grupal!

Todos los semidioses, griegos y romanos, sin excepción, se lanzaron sobre Jason en un súper abrazote.

-¡Oigan! ¡Que me aplastan! -se quejó Jason riendo.

Los dioses los observaban sorprendidos, pero con una sonrisa. Esta era la primera vez en la historia que los semidioses se comportaban como una familia, sin distinciones, sin importarles si eran griegos o romanos, ni quien era su progenitor divino.

Luego de unos minutos de risas los jóvenes finalmente se separaron.

 **Convocó a los vientos e hizo volar a tres espíritus como muñecos de trapo. Ensartó a un cuarto, luego convirtió a voluntad su jabalina en una espada y acuchilló a otro grupo de espíritus.**

 **Pronto se quedó sin enemigos. Los fantasmas restantes empezaron a desaparecer por cuenta propia. Annabeth cortó a Asdrúbal el cartaginés, y Jason cometió el error de enfundar su espada.**

-Nunca dejes tu arma hasta estar seguro de que ya no hay enemigos, e incluso entonces debes esperar -dijo Ares.

 **Dolor estalló en su espalda baja, tan agudo y frío que creyó que Quíone, la diosa de la nieve, lo había tocado.**

 **En su oreja Michael Varus gruñó:**

— **Naciste como romano, morirás como romano.**

 **La punta de una espada dorada sobresalía en el frente de la playera de Jason, justo debajo de su caja torácica.**

-¡Ese maldito idiota! -grito Paris-. Mira que atacar por la espalda. Malnacido -gruñó.

Estuvo maldiciendo a Varus unos diez minutos más, hasta que finalmente Jason pudo calmarlo lo suficiente para seguir leyendo.

 **Jason cayó de rodillas. El grito de Paris se oyó a kilómetros de distancia. Sintió como si hubiera sido sumergido en agua salada, sentía el cuerpo más ligero, su cabeza se balanceaba.**

 **Paris corrió hacia él. Él vio sin emoción alguna cómo la espada de Paris pasaba sobre su cabeza y cortaba a través de la armadura de Michael Varus con un sonido metálico.**

 **Una ráfaga de viento frío separó el cabello de Jason por detrás. Polvo se asentó a su alrededor, y un casco de legionario rodó por de las piedras. El malvado semidiós se había ido, pero había dejado una última impresión.**

Paris tomó la cara de su novio entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vas a estar bien, porque no voy a dejar que mueras, mucho menos junto a mi. Es más, te prohíbo que mueras -Jason asintió como en un trance por el encanto vocal de Paris.

Cuando pudo reaccionar dijo: -Espera... ¿acabas de prohibirme morir?

-Eso es justo lo que dije -respondió Paris.

— **¡Jason! —Paris lo sostuvo por los hombros cuando se empezó a caer hacia un lado. Él jadeó cuando le sacó la espada de la espalda. Luego lo bajó al suelo, colocándole la cabeza contra una piedra.**

 **Annabeth corrió a su lado. Tenía una fea cortada en el costado de su cuello.**

— **Dioses —Annabeth se quedó viendo la herida en el estómago de Jason—. Oh, dioses.**

— **Gracias —gimió Jason—. Temía que tal vez fuera malo.**

-¿Cómo demonios hacen para bromear en un momento como este? -se interrumpió Démeter. Los semidioses se encogieron de hombros; esa era una habilidad que tenían.

 **Sus brazos y piernas empezaron a hormiguear a medida que su cuerpo entraba en modo de crisis, enviando toda la sangre a su pecho. El dolor era leve, lo que lo sorprendió, pero su playera estaba teñida de rojo. La herida estaba echando humo. Estaba bastante seguro que las heridas de espada no deberían de echar humo.**

-¿Humo? -frunció el ceño Atenea. Luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-. Oh, Dioses.

-Presentes -dijeron Apolo y Hermes. La diosa de la sabiduría los fulminó con la mirada.

-Madre -intervino Annabeth-, ¿es lo que creo que es? -preguntó. Atenea asintió.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Percy a su novia.

-Oro imperial -Jason, Paris y Thalia se pusieron pálidos, mientras los demás miraban al primero preocupados.

— **Vas a estar bien. —Paris pronunció las palabras como una orden. Su tono le ayudó a estabilizar la respiración—. ¡Annabeth, ambrosía!**

 **Annabeth se agitó**

— **Sí. Sí, la tengo—. Corrió a su bolsa de suplementos y desempacó un pedazo de comida divina.**

— **Necesitamos detener la hemorragia. —Paris usó su daga para cortar tela de la parte inferior de su toga. Rasgó la ropa en vendajes.**

 **Jason tenuemente se preguntó cómo podría saber tanto de primeros auxilios.**

-Tome clases a los trece años -dijo él distraídamente. Estaba más preocupado por Jason.

 **Él le envolvió los vendajes en su espalda y estómago mientras Annabeth metía pequeños pedazos de ambrosía en su boca.**

 **Los dedos de Annabeth temblaban. Después de todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, Jason encontró raro que se asustara ahora mientras que Paris actuaba tan calmado.**

-No puedo permitirme estar nervioso, debo salvarte -respondió Paris a la pregunta no formulada de su novio.

 **Luego se le ocurrió: Annabeth podía _permitirse_ estar asustada por él. Paris no. Él estaba completamente concentrado en salvarlo. **

Paris asintió.

 **Annabeth le dio otro pedazo.**

— **Jason, yo… yo lo siento. Sobre tu mamá. Pero la forma en que lo manejaste… eso fue muy valiente.**

 **Jason intentaba no cerrar sus ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía veía el espíritu de su madre desintegrándose.**

— **No era ella —dijo—. Por lo menos no una parte de ella que pudiera salvar. No había otra opción.**

 **Annabeth suspiró temblorosamente.**

— **No otra opción correcta, tal vez, pero… un amigo mío, Luke. Su madre… tenía el mismo problema. Él no lo manejó tan bien.**

Percy gruñó al escuchar el nombre de Luke. Tal vez había muerto como un héroe, pero eso no quitaba todo el daño que había hecho a Annabeth y sus amigos.

Hermes bajó la cabeza. Los semidioses les habían contado de la guerra contra Cronos en el desayuno, y todavía no podía creer que su hijo haría todas esas cosas.

 **Su voz tembló. Jason no sabía mucho acerca del pasado de Annabeth, pero Paris la miró con preocupación.**

— **He vendado cuanto he podido —dijo él—. La sangre sigue empapando el vendaje. Y el humo. No lo entiendo.**

— **Oro Imperial —dijo Annabeth con voz temblorosa—. Es mortífero para los semidioses. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que…**

-Eso no pasará -negó Paris.

— **Él estará completamente bien —insistió Paris—. Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al barco.**

— **No me siento tan mal —dijo Jason. Y era verdad. La ambrosía había aclarado su mente. El calor se filtraba de nuevo en sus extremidades—. Tal vez podría volar…**

 **Jason se sentó. Su visión se volvió de un pálido tono de verde.**

— **O tal vez no…**

 **Paris lo tomó de los hombros cuando se tambaleó.**

— **Espera, Chispita. Necesitamos contactar al Argo II, conseguir ayuda.**

Jason miró a su novio. -Hace mucho que no decías así -Paris sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— **No me habías llamado Chispita en un tiempo.**

 **Paris le besó la frente.**

— **Quédate conmigo y te insultaré de todas las formas que quieras.**

 **Annabeth escaneó las ruinas. La apariencia mágica había desaparecido, dejando sólo paredes rotas y pozos de excavación.**

— **Podríamos usar las bengalas de emergencia, pero…**

-Es una mala idea -dijo Leo-, haré volar todo el templo.

— **No —dijo Jason—. Leo explotaría la cima de la colina con fuego griego. Tal vez si ustedes me ayudan, podría caminar…**

— **Por supuesto que no —objetó Paris—. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo. —Buscó en su cinturón y sacó un espejo compacto—. Annabeth, ¿sabes código Morse?**

— **Por supuesto.**

— **También Leo. —Paris le entregó el espejo—. Él estará vigilando desde el barco. Ve a la cresta…**

— **¡Y lo encandilo!**

Annabeth y Percy se sonrojaron, aunque la primera de vergüenza y el segundo de rabia.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó el hijo de Poseidón.

-No me refería a eso, sesos de alga -respondió su novia avergonzada.

-Lo siento Annabeth, pero no me gustas de esa forma -dijo Leo con una sonrisa burlona-. Además Percy me mataría.

-Tranquilo que tu a mi tampoco -contestó en un murmullo la hija de Atenea.

— **La cara de Annabeth se enrojeció—. Eso se oyó mal. Pero, sí, buena idea.**

 **Corrió al borde de las ruinas. Paris sacó un frasco de néctar y se la dio a beber a Jason.**

— **Quédate aquí. No vas a morir por culpa de un estúpido** _ **pircing**_ **.**

 **Jason sonrió débilmente.**

— **Al menos esta vez no fue una herida en la cabeza. Me mantuve consciente toda la pelea.**

Paris soltó una risita. Aún recordaba Kansas.

— **Derrotaste como a dos mil enemigos —dijo Paris—. Eras _intimidantemente_ asombroso. **

— **Ustedes ayudaron.**

— **Tal vez, pero… Oye, quédate conmigo.**

 **La cabeza de Jason empezó a inclinarse. Las grietas en las piedras tomaron mejor forma.**

— **Un poco mareado —murmuró él.**

— **Más néctar —ordenó Paris—. Aquí. ¿Sabe bien?**

-El néctar siempre sabe bien -dijo Leo por lo bajo.

— **Sí. Sí, bien.**

 **De hecho el néctar sabía cómo aserrín líquido, pero Jason se lo guardó para sí mismo.**

-De acuerdo, tal vez no siempre -se corrigió Leo.

 **Desde que había resignado su cargo de pretor en la Casa de Hades, la ambrosía y el néctar no sabía cómo sus comidas favoritas del Campamento Júpiter. Era como si la memoria de su antiguo hogar no tuviera el poder de sanarlo.**

 ** _Naciste como romano, morirás como romano_ , había dicho Michael Varus. **

**Miró el humo que salía de sus vendajes. Tenía peores cosas de las que preocuparse que la pérdida de sangre. Annabeth estaba en lo correcto acerca del oro imperial. La cosa era mortal para los semidioses así como para los monstruos. La herida de la espada de Varus hacía su máximo esfuerzo por consumir la fuerza vital de Jason.**

 **Había visto a un semidiós morir de esa forma antes. No era rápido ni bonito.**

 ** _No puedo morir_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Mis amigos dependen de mí._**

 **Las palabras de Antínoo resonaban en sus oídos; acerca de los gigantes, la travesía imposible que enfrentaba el Argo II, el misterioso cazador que Gea había enviado para interceptor la Atenea Partenos.**

Artemisa y Atenea fruncieron el ceño. Casi se habían olvidado de eso.

-¿Quién es el dichoso cazador? -cuestionó Reyna a las diosas al verlas. Ellas se miraron antes de responder al unisono.

-Orión -un escalofrío recorrió a los que lo conocían. Apolo arrugó el entrecejo. _Ese maldito..._ pensó para si.

— **Reyna, Nico y el entrenador Hedge —dijo—. Están en peligro. Necesitamos advertirlos.**

— **Nos encargaremos de eso cuando regresemos al barco —prometió Paris—. Tu trabajo ahora mismo es relajarte. —Su tono era ligero y confiado, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Además, esos tres son un grupo rudo. Estarán bien.**

-Por supuesto que sí -exclamó el entrenador-. Nada va a pasarles a esos pastelitos mientras estén conmigo.

 **Jason esperaba que él estuviera en lo correcto. Reyna había arriesgado demasiado para ayudarlos. El entrenador Hedge era molesto a veces, pero había sido un protector leal para toda la tripulación. Y Nico… Jason se sentía especialmente preocupado por él.**

Nico miró a Jason. Desde lo de Cupido habían forjado una rara amistad. Nico le había confesado su más grande secreto, aún si lo obligaron, y Jason se sentía responsable por él.

Pensaba en él como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo.

 **Paris acarició la cicatriz en su labio con el pulgar.**

— **Una vez que la Guerra termine… todo funcionará para Nico. Has hecho todo lo que podías, al ser su amigo.**

-Él tiene razón, Jason -dijo el hijo de Hades-. Gracias.

El hijo de Júpiter le sonrió.

 **Jason no estaba seguro de qué decir. No le había contado a Paris acerca de sus conversaciones con Nico. Él había guardado el secreto de di Angelo.**

 **Aun así… Paris parecía sentir qué estaba mal. Como hijo de Afrodita, tal vez podía decir cuando una persona sufría de un corazón roto. No había presionado a Jason para hablar de eso. Y él lo apreciaba.**

-¿Sufres de corazón roto? -preguntó Thalia a Nico, aunque no lo dijo con burla, para ella también era como un hermanito.

El pelinegro se limitó a suspirar y encogerse de hombros. Él no era muy expresivo.

 **Otra oleada de dolor hizo que se estremeciera.**

— **Concéntrate en mi voz. —Paris le besó la frente—. Piensa en algo bueno. Pastel de cumpleaños en el parque en Roma…**

— **Eso fue agradable.**

— **El invierno pasado —sugirió él—. La pelea de malvaviscos en la fogata.**

— **Te pillé totalmente.**

— **¡Tuviste malvaviscos en tu cabello por días!**

— **No los tuve.**

 **La mente de Jason recordó los buenos momentos.**

-La mayoría fueron contigo -dijo Jason a su novio.

-¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Leo con un puchero. Jason suspiró.

-Contigo también, Leo.

 **Solo quería quedarse ahí, hablando con Paris, sosteniendo su mano, sin preocuparse acerca de gigantes o Gea o la locura de su madre.**

 **Sabía que tenían que regresar al barco. Él estaba en malas condiciones. Tenían la información por la que habían venido. Pero mientras yacía en las frías piedras, Jason tuvo una sensación de vacío. La historia de los pretendientes de la Reina Penélope… sus pensamientos sobre su familia… sus sueños más recientes. Todo eso se arremolinó en su cabeza. Había algo que faltaba en este lugar, algo que había olvidado.**

-¿No había algo con una cama en ese templo? -frunció el ceño Percy, confuso.

Thalia lo miró. -¿Tu te acordaste de eso? -dijo con burla.

-Sí, porque tengo a la mejor maestra del mundo, y ella me habló de esa leyenda -Percy besó a Annabeth, pero se separaron por un gruñido de Atenea.

-Aunque tienes razón -dijo Jason-. Creo recordar algo sobre una cama matrimonial.

 **Annabeth regresó cojeando del borde de la colina.**

— **¿Estás lastimada? —le preguntó Jason.**

 **Annabeth se miró el tobillo.**

— **Está bien. Sólo la vieja fractura de las cavernas romanas. A veces cuando estoy estresada… No es importante. Le hice las señales a Leo. Frank cambiará de forma, volará hasta aquí y te cargará de regreso al barco. Necesito hacer una camilla para mantenerte estable.**

 **Jason vio una terrorífica imagen de sí mismo en una hamaca, balanceándose entre las garras del águila Frank, pero decidió que era mejor que morir.**

 **Annabeth se puso a trabajar. Recogió correas que dejaron los pretendientes: un cinturón de cuero, una túnica rasgada, correas de sandalias, una sábana roja y un par de pedazos de lanzas. Sus manos volaban sobre los materiales, rasgando, tejiendo, atando y trenzando.**

-Wow -dijeron casi todos asombrados.

— **¿Cómo haces eso? —preguntó Jason asombrado.**

— **Lo aprendí en mi misión bajo Roma. —Annabeth mantuvo los ojos en el trabajo—. No había tenido una razón antes para intentar tejer, pero es útil para ciertas cosas, como huir de arañas…**

 **Ella ató un último pedazo de cuerda de cuero y _voila_ ; una camilla lo suficientemente larga para Jason, con pedazos de lanza como asas para cargar y cuerdas de seguridad a la mitad. **

**Paris silbó con admiración.**

-Es bastante impresionante -dijo el mencionado.

— **La próxima vez que necesite una camisa alterada, vendré a ti.**

— **Calla, McLean —dijo Annabeth, pero sus ojos expresaban satisfacción—. Ahora, hay que asegurarlo…**

— **Esperen —dijo Jason.**

 **Su corazón palpitaba. Ver a Annabeth tejer para improvisar la cama, le recordó la historia de Penélope, como ella se resistió por 20 años, esperando el regreso de su esposo Odiseo.**

Hera suspiró. Amaba el matrimonio de Penélope y Odiseo.

— **Una cama —dijo Jason—. Había una cama especial en este palacio.**

 **Paris lo miró preocupado.**

— **Jason, has perdido mucha sangre.**

— **No estoy alucinando —insistió—. La cama matrimonial era sagrada. Si habría un lugar donde podría hablar con Juno… —Tomó aire y gritó— ¡Juno!**

 **Silencio.**

 **Tal vez Paris tenía razón. No estaba pensando con claridad.**

 **Entonces, como a unos dos metros de distancia, el suelo de piedra tembló. Ramas salieron de la tierra, creciendo a una velocidad exagerada hasta crear un árbol de olivo. Debajo del follaje hecho por las hojas verdes grisáceas, se encontraba una mujer de cabello oscuro con vestido blanco y una piel de leopardo que caía en forma de capa sobre sus hombros. Su bastón está lleno de flores blancas de lotos. Su expresión era fría y regia.**

— **Mis héroes —dijo la diosa.**

— **Hera —dijo Paris.**

— **Juno —corrigió Jason.**

— **Lo que sea —gruñó Annabeth—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Su Majestad Bovina?**

Hera gruñó. Annabeth Chase no era exactamente su semidiosa favorita.

 **Los ojos de Juno brillaron peligrosamente.**

— **Annabeth Chase. Tan encantadora como siempre.**

— **Sí, bueno —dijo Annabeth—. Acabo de regresar del Tártaro, así que mis modales están algo oxidados, especialmente hacia diosas que le borraron la memoria a mi novio, lo hicieron desparecer por meses y luego…**

— **¿En serio, niña? ¿Vamos a discutir por esto otra vez?**

-¿Otra vez? -gruñó Annabeth-. Arruinaste mi vida a tu antojo, así que sí, discutiré por esto otra vez.

-Pues yo no tengo ganas, así que sigamos leyendo -contestó Hera. Annabeth tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pelear, así que miró a Démeter para que continuara.

— **¿No se supone que deberías de estar sufriendo un desorden de personalidad? —preguntó Annabeth—. Digo… ¿más de lo normal?**

— **Espera —intervino Jason. Él tenía suficientes razones para odiar a Juno, pero tenían otros problemas con los que lidiar—. Juno, necesitamos de tu ayuda. Nosotros… —Jason trató de sentarse pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Su interior se sentía como si lo retorcieran con un tenedor gigante para espagueti.**

 **Paris evitó que se cayera.**

— **Lo primero —dijo él—. Jason está lastimado. ¡Cúrelo!**

 **La diosa frunció el ceño. Su forma brilló inestablemente.**

-Debes ser más respetuoso con los dioses, hijo -reprendió suavemente Afrodita. Paris frunció el ceño.

-El respeto se gana, madre -respondió.

— **Hay cosas que los dioses no pueden curar —dijo ella—. Esa herida toca vuestra alma así como vuestro cuerpo. Debéis luchar contra eso, Jason Grace… _debéis_ sobrevivir. **

— **Sí, gracias —dijo él con la boca seca—. Eso intento.**

— **¿A qué se refiere con que la herida toca su alma? —demandó Paris—. Porque no puede…**

— **Mis héroes, nuestro tiempo es corto —dijo Juno—. Estoy agradecida por vuestro llamado. He pasado semanas en un estado de dolor y confusión… mis naturalezas griega y romana luchando una contra la otra. Peor, he sido obligada a esconderme de Júpiter, quien me busca enojado, pero está equivocado al creer que _yo_ cause esta guerra con Gea.**

— **Vaya —dijo Annabeth—, ¿por qué pensará eso?**

-¡Yo no causé esta guerra! -exclamó Hera.

-Lo sabemos, tranquila... -dijo Hestia tranquilizadora.

 **Juno le dirigió una mirada irritada.**

— **Afortunadamente, este lugar es sagrado para mí. Al eliminar a esos fantasmas de aquí, lo habéis purificado y me habéis dado un momento de claridad. Podré hablar con vosotros, pero solo brevemente.**

— **¿Por qué es sagrado… ? —Los ojos de Paris se agrandaron—. Oh. ¡La cama matrimonial!**

— **¿Cama matrimonial? —preguntó Annabeth—.**

-Es raro que Annabeth no sepa algo -comentó Percy.

-Estoy bastante nerviosa, por si no lo has notado, Jason se muere -respondió la mencionada a la defensiva. El hijo de Poseidón prefirió quedarse callado.

 **No veo ninguna…**

— **La cama de Penélope y Odiseo —le explicó Paris —. Uno de los postes de la cama era un árbol de olivo, para que así nunca la pudieran mover.**

— **En efecto. —Juno recorrió con su mano el tronco del árbol de olivo—. Una cama matrimonial inamovible. ¡Qué hermoso símbolo! Como Penélope, la esposa más fiel, defendiéndose de cien arrogantes pretendientes por años porque sabía que su esposo regresaría. ¡Odiseo y Penélope, el ejemplo de un matrimonio perfecto!**

-Ni tanto -dijo Artemisa-. Odiseo se enamoró de un montón de mujeres en su viaje.

 **Incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, Jason estaba convencido de que recordaba historias sobre Odiseo enamorándose de otras mujeres en sus viajes, pero decidió no decir nada.**

-Hermanita, piensas como un hombre -rió Apolo. Una flecha se clavó en su trono, bastante cerca de sus partes íntimas.

-¡Cuida tus palabras! -Gruñó Artemisa-. ¡Y no me llames hermanita!

— **¿Podría darnos un consejo, por lo menos? —preguntó—. ¿Decirnos qué hacer?**

— **Navegad alrededor de Peloponeso —dijo la diosa—. Como sospecháis, esa es única ruta posible. En vuestro camino, buscad a la diosa de la victoria en Olimpia. Está fuera de control. A menos que podáis someterla, el distanciamiento entre griegos y romanos no podrá ser arreglado.**

— **¿Se refiere a Niké? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Cómo puede estar fuera de control?**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, haciendo temblar la colina.**

— **Explicarlo tomaría mucho tiempo —dijo Juno—. Tengo que huir antes de que Júpiter me encuentre. Una vez que me vaya, no os podré ayudar de nuevo.**

-¿Y cuándo nos has ayudado? -preguntó Annabeth con ironía.

-Annabeth -susurró Percy-, yo también odio a Hera, pero trata de que no te incinere.

 **Jason contuvo una réplica: _¿Me has ayudado alguna vez?_ **

— **¿Qué más deberíamos saber? —preguntó.**

— **Como oísteis, los gigantes se han reunido en Atenas. Algunos dioses os podrán ayudar en el camino, pero no soy la única de los Olímpicos que se encuentra en desgracia con Júpiter. Los gemelos también incurrieron en su ira.**

— **¿Artemisa y Apolo? —preguntó Paris—. ¿Por qué?**

-Sí, ¿qué hicimos? -cuestionó Apolo.

 **La imagen de Juno empezó a desaparecer.**

— **Si alcanzáis la isla de Delfos, tal vez estén preparados para ayudaros. Están lo suficientemente desesperados como para ayudar en lo que sea para arreglar las cosas. Id ahora. Quizá os vea en Atenas, si tenéis éxito. Si no lo tenéis…**

-Si no lo tenemos, básicamente será el fin del mundo -dijo Leo-. Pero, ¡hey!, sean positivos.

 **La diosa desapareció, o tal vez la visión de Jason falló. El dolor se apoderó de él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Vio un águila gigante dar vueltas en el cielo. Luego el cielo azul se volvió negro, y Jason no pudo ver nada en lo absoluto.**

.está -gruñó Paris.

-Es el final -anunció Démeter.

-Al fin -Dijo Jason-. Ya no más capítulos míos.

-En realidad, sí hay -corrigió Démeter-. Solo que más adelante.

-Yo leo ahora -dijo Artemisa-. Capitulo V, Reyna...

* * *

Bueno, ese es el final del capitulo, pero no se preocupen, 7 reviews y continúo (sé que cada vez estoy pidiendo más, pero ésto es muy importante para mi, por favor).

En el próximo capitulo traeré a Will Solace y Grover Underwood :)

Quiero avisarles desde ahora que habrá Solangelo, mucho Solangelo. Los amo XD

Sin más que decir, se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07._

 **¡Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegraron el día (no, enserio, estaba teniendo un día horrible hasta que leí sus comentarios).

La Escritora de Sentimientos (Andrea): Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, la duda del tilde en "solo" siempre la tuve. Gracias por comentar, ojalá que este capítulo te guste también :)

2310emma57: Jajaja, sí, _"¡palomitas, nuestra debilidad fatal!"_. Gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo te guste ;)

Nashii Dragneel: Jajaja, sí, Solangelo es lo mejor ;) Acabo de leer tu otra historia Solangelo y también me encantó, amo como escribes :D Gracias por tu review.

Anubis172001: Gracias por comentar, significa mucho para mi ;)

carlos29: Decidí cambiar a Piper porque me pareció una idea divertida, lo siento si no te gustó :( Pero igual gracias por comentar ;)

KataDH: Te aseguro que Will no se enojará con Nico, pienso que sólo le dolerá, pero lo entenderá. En cuanto a Percy... ya veremos su reacción ;) Gracias por tu review.

hpinvidente: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. En cuanto a las parejas, por supuesto que habrá Percabeth, y estoy pensando en poner a Afrodita con Hefesto, por lo demás... ya veremos ;) Gracias por comentar.

Muchos me han preguntado por la historia donde Piper es hombre, pues, se llama **"Leyendo el Héroe Perdido"** , me parece, pero está incompleta, sólo tiene un par de capítulos. No recuerdo cuantos, pero creo que son tres...

Ahora sí, a leer...

* * *

-Yo leo ahora -dijo Artemisa-. Capitulo V, Reyna...

La diosa fue interrumpida por el ya conocido humo violeta, que descendió para dejar paso a un chico y un sátiro.

-¿Qué...? -empezó a preguntar el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Apolo, que les pidió que se acercaran para mostrarles todo lo que había pasado desde la aparición de las Moiras, hasta el final del capitulo anterior.

-Así que... ¿se supone que debemos presentarnos? -preguntó el sátiro. Ante el asentimiento de los dioses dijo-, bien, yo soy Grover Underwood, sátiro y Señor de lo Salvaje -era mucho más joven que Hedge, tenía el pelo castaño rizado, los ojos marrones y vestía una camiseta verde con el símbolo de reciclaje.

-Yo soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo -Will era, como Apolo, rubio de ojos celestes, un poco más oscuros que los de Jason, pero más claros que los de Thalia. Vestía vaqueros, una camiseta del campamento Mestizo y unas converse azules.

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados junto al resto de invitados, Artemisa se dispuso a continuar.

-Capitulo V, Reyna -repitió.

 **CAER EN PICADA A UN VOLCÁN no estaba en la lista de prioridades de Reyna.**

-Ni en la tuya ni en la de nadie -comentó Leo.

-Leo -dijo Paris.

-¿Si?

-Espera por lo menos dos oraciones antes de interrumpir -dijo, poniendo algo de encanto, por lo que Leo asintió.

 **Su primera vista del sur de Italia era desde un kilómetro en el aire. Al oeste, a lo largo de la llanura del Golfo de Nápoles, luces de ciudades durmiente brillaban en la penumbra del amanecer. A trescientos metros debajo de ella, una ancha caldera bostezó en la cima de la montaña, vapor blanco salió del centro.**

 **La desorientación de Reyna tomó un momento en desaparecer. El viaje sombra la dejó mareada y con náuseas, como si hubiera sido arrastrada desde la fría agua del _frigidarium_ hasta el sauna de los baños romanos. **

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba suspendida en medio del aire. La gravedad se apoderó de ella y comenzó a caer.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño con preocupación.

— **¡Nico! —gritó.**

— **¡Por las flautas de Pan! —maldijo Gleeson Hedge.**

— **¡Waaaaa! —Nico se sacudió, casi soltándose del agarre de Reyna. Ella lo sostuvo con fuerza y sujetó al entrenador Hedge por el cuello de la playera cuando empezó a alejarse. Si se separaban ahora, estaban muertos.**

-Si no salen de ahí están muertos -dijo Jason con un hilo de voz.

 **Cayeron en picada hacia el volcán con su más larga pieza de equipaje, con doce metros de alto, la Atenea Partenos los seguía, atada con un arnés a la espalda de Nico como un paracaídas muy ineficaz.**

— **¡Ese es el Vesubio debajo de nosotros! —gritó Reyna por encima del viento—. ¡Nico, tele-transpórtanos fuera de aquí!**

 **Los ojos de Nico eran salvajes y desenfocados. Su cabellera oscura azotaba su rostro como un cuervo al que acabaran de disparar.**

— **¡No… no puedo! ¡No tengo fuerza!**

-Encuentren otra manera de salir de ahí -dijo Will-, porque tú no puedes hacer viajes sombra tan seguido -añadió mirando a Nico.

-Solace -respondió éste-, o hago el maldito viaje sombra, o caemos a un volcán.

 **El entrenador Hedge baló.**

— **¡Noticia de última hora niño! ¡Las cabras no pueden volar! ¡Sácanos de aquí o quedaremos aplastados en un omelette de Atenea Partenos!**

 **Reyna trató de pensar. Ella podía aceptar la muerte si tenía que, pero si la Atenea Partenos era destruida su misión fallaría. Reyna no podía aceptar eso.**

— **Nico, viaje sombra —le ordenó—.Te prestaré mi fuerza.**

-Eso podría funcionar -murmuró Reyna.

 **Él la miró sin comprender.**

— **¿Cómo…?**

— **¡Solo hazlo!**

 **Ella apretó el agarre de su mano. En el símbolo de la antorcha y espada de Bellona en su antebrazo se puso dolorosamente caliente, como si estuviera siendo marcada en su piel por primera vez.**

 **Nico jadeó. El color retornó a su rostro. Justo antes de golpear el rastro de vapor del volcán, se deslizaron en las sombras.**

-Uff... -suspiraron todos. _Casi._

 **El aire se tornó frío. El sonido del viento fue remplazado por una cacofonía de voces susurrando en mil idiomas. Las entrañas de Reyna se sentían como una piragua gigante, sirope frio sobre hielo raspado, su golosina favorita de la infancia en Viejo San Juan.**

 **Se preguntó por qué esa memoria saldría a la superficie ahora, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. Entonces su visión se aclaró. Sus pies descansaron en tierra firme.**

 **El cielo del este se había empezado a aclarar. Por un momento Reyna pensó que estaba de vuelta en Nueva Roma. Columnas dóricas se alineaban en un atrio del tamaño de un campo de béisbol. En frente de ella, un fauno de bronce estaba de pie en medio de una fuente hundida decorada con baldosas de mosaico.**

 **Mirtos y rosas florecían en un jardín cercano. Las palmeras y los pinos se extendían hacia el cielo. Caminos de adoquines llevaban desde el patio a varias direcciones, carreteras rectas de buena construcción romana, bordeando casas bajas de piedra con porches con columnas.**

-Pompeya -dijo Atenea, que había reconocido la descripción.

 **Reyna volteó. Detrás de ella, la Atenea Partenos permanecía intacta y derecha, dominando el patio como un adorno de jardín ridículamente grande. El pequeño fauno de bronce en la fuente tenía ambos brazos levantados, de cara a Atenea, por lo que parecía que estaba acobardado por la nueva llegada.**

 **En el horizonte, se asomaba el Monte Vesubio, una oscura forma jorobada, ahora a varios kilómetros de distancia. Gruesas columnas de vapor estaban enroscadas en la cresta.**

— **Estamos en Pompeya —notó Reyna.**

-Será mejor que salgan de ahí -dijo Hades. Al ver la mirada del restó aclaró-, Pompeya fue destruida por el Vesubio, matando a miles de personas. Puede que esas almas les causen problemas.

— **Oh, eso no es bueno —dijo Nico, e inmediatamente se desplomó.**

Hades, Hazel, Will, Reyna y Jason miraron con preocupación a Nico.

— **¡Waaaaa! —el entrenador Hedge lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo. El sátiro lo apoyó contra los pies de Atenea y aflojó el arnés que ataba a Nico a la estatua.**

 **Las rodillas de Reyna se doblaron. Estaba esperando alguna reacción, eso sucedía cada vez que compartía su fuerza. Pero no había previsto la angustia pura de Nico di Angelo. Se sentó pesadamente, apenas logrando mantenerse consiente.**

-Lo siento -dijo Nico a Reyna.

-No es tu culpa -respondió ella.

 ** _Dioses de Roma_. Si esto era solo una porción del dolor de Nico ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? **

El hijo de Hades esquivaba la mirada del de Apolo, no quería su lástima; pero éste, lejos de rendirse, tomó la mano del pelinegro en un rápido movimiento.

Will jadeó. Su vista se nubló y luchó por estabilizarse. Su padre corrió hacia él, pero el rubio mantuvo su mirada sobre Nico.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó el hijo de Hades.

-¿Que si yo estoy bien? -repitió el hijo de Apolo, incrédulo-. Nico, si yo solo sentí una parte de tu dolor y casi me desmayo ¿cómo es que actuas como si nada pasara? -preguntó.

Nico soltó un suspiro. -Solace, yo ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Tu estas bien? -repitió.

-Tienes catorce años -replicó Will, sin hacer caso a la pregunta del pelinegro-. No deberías cargar con todo eso tu solo.

-No debería, pero lo hago -respondió el otro en tono mordaz-. Y ahora, si estas bien, ¿podríamos seguir leyendo?

 **Trató de estabilizar su respiración mientras el entrenador Hedge rebuscaba en sus suministros para acampar. Alrededor de las botas de Nico, las piedras se agrietaron. Oscuras vetas irradiaban hacia el exterior como disparos de una escopeta de tinta, como si el cuerpo de Nico estuviera tratando de expulsar todas las sombras a través de las que había viajado.**

 **Ayer había estado peor: un prado entero marchito, algunos esqueletos se levantaron de la tierra. Reyna no estaba ansiosa de que eso sucediera de nuevo.**

— **Bebe algo —le ofreció una cantimplora de cuerno de unicornio. Cuerno en polvo mezclado con agua santificada del Pequeño Tíber. Encontraron que funcionaba en Nico mejor que el néctar, ayudando a aliviar el cansancio y la oscuridad de su sistema con menos riesgo de una combustión espontánea.**

-Tendríamos que tener de eso en el Argo II, entonces -murmuró Jason.

-Y en la enfermería del campamento -añadió Paris.

 **Nico tomó un trago. Aún lucía terrible. Su piel tenía un tono azulado. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas. Colgando a su lado, el cetro de Diocleciano brillaba con un furioso púrpura, como un moretón radioactivo.**

 **Él estudió a Reyna.**

— **¿Cómo hiciste ese… ese aumento de energía?**

-Es un poder de Bellona -respondió Reyna al ver que todos la miraban.

 **Reyna volteó su antebrazo. Su tatuaje aún quemaba como cera caliente: el símbolo de Belladona, SPQR, con cuatro líneas por cuatro años de servicio.**

— **No me gusta hablar sobre eso —dijo—, pero es un poder de mi madre. Puedo aportar fuerza a otros.**

 **El entrenador Hedge levantó la vista de su mochila.**

— **¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me has enganchado chica romana? ¡Quiero súper músculos!**

Reyna frunció el ceño. -No funciona así.

 **Reyna frunció el ceño.**

— **No funciona así, entrenador. Solo puedo hacerlo en situaciones de vida o muerte, y es más útil en grupos grandes. Cuando comando tropas, puedo compartir cualquier atributo que tengo: fuerza, coraje, resistencia, y multiplicarlo por el tamaño de mis fuerzas.**

-Muy útil en una guerra -comentó Ares.

 **Nico arqueó una ceja.**

— **Útil para un pretor romano.**

 **Reyna no contestó. Prefería no hablar de su poder por exactamente esta razón. No quería que los semidioses bajo su mando pensaran que estaba controlándolos, o que se había convertido en líder porque tenía algún poder especial mágico. Solo podía compartir las cualidades que ya poseía, y no podía ayudar a nadie que no fuera digno de ser un héroe.**

Nico levantó una ceja. -Estás llamándome héroe -era una afirmación.

-Sí, porque lo eres -respondió la pretor.

 **El entrenador Hedge gruñó.**

— **Que mal. Súper músculos hubiera estado bien —Él volvió a revisar su mochila, la cual parecía tener un suministro inagotable de utensilios de cocina, equipo de supervivencia y equipo de deportes al azar.**

 **Nico tomó otro sorbo del cuerno de unicornio. Sus ojos estaban cargados de agotamiento, pero Reyna podía decir que estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto.**

— **Tropezaste justo ahora —notó—. ¿Cuándo usas tu poder… obtienes algún tipo de, em, retro-alimentación de mí?**

— **No es una lectura mental —dijo ella—. Ni siquiera un vínculo de empatía. Solo… una ola temporal de cansancio. Emociones primas. Tu dolor me envuelve. Tomo un poco de tu carga.**

-Pero si usas ese poder en una guerra, y tomas un poco de carga de cada semidiós, ¿eso no te agotaría a ti? -cuestionó Annabeth a Reyna.

-No en realidad -respondió ésta-. Generalmente las emociones no son tan fuertes como las de Nico. Solo me canso un poco -la hija de Atenea asintió. Encontraba bastante interesante el poder de Reyna.

 **La expresión de Nico se tornó cautelosa.**

 **Él rodó el anillo de cráneo plateado en su dedo, de la misma manera que Reyna hacía con su anillo plateado cuando estaba pensando. Compartir un hábito con el hijo de Hades la ponía incomoda.**

 **Ella había sentido más dolor de Nico en su breve conexión que el que obtuvo de toda su legión durante la batalla contra el gigante Polibotes. Se había agotado peor que la última vez que usó su poder, para sostener a su pegaso Escipión durante su viaje a través del Atlántico.**

-¿Tanto así? -preguntaron Jason y Paris con preocupación.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Nadie podía imaginar cuanto dolor debía de cargar el hijo Hades. El dios del Inframundo estaba bastante preocupado por su hijo.

 **Trató de expulsarlo de su memoria. Su valiente amigo alado murió por veneno, con el hocico en su regazo, mirándola con confianza mientras levantaba su daga para poner fin a su miseria… dioses, no. No podía pensar en eso o se rompería.**

 **Pero el dolor que sintió de Nico era más agudo.**

-¿Más agudo que un caballo moribundo? -cuestionó Hera. Hasta ella estaba impresionada con la cantidad de sufrimiento del hijo de Hades.

— **Deberías descansar —le dijo—. Después de dos viajes seguidos, aun con un poco de ayuda… tienes suerte de estar vivo. Necesitaremos que estés listo de nuevo a medianoche.**

 **Se sentía mal por pedirle que hiciera algo tan imposible. Desafortunadamente, había tenido mucha práctica presionando semidioses más allá de sus límites.**

 **Nico apretó la mandíbula y asintió.**

-Yo también estoy acostumbrado a que me presionen -murmuró el pelinegro.

— **Estamos atascados aquí ahora —escaneó las ruinas—. Pero Pompeya es el último lugar que escogería para aterrizar. Este lugar está lleno de lémures.**

— **¿Lémures? —El entrenador Hedge parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de trampa con una cuerda de cometa, una raqueta de tenis y un cuchillo de caza—. ¿Te refieres a esos bichos peludos y lindos…?**

— **No —Nico sonaba molesto, como si le hicieran mucho esa pregunta—.**

-Me la hacen -asintió el nombrado.

 **Lémures. Fantasmas hostiles. Todas las ciudades romanas los tienen, pero en Pompeya…**

— **La ciudad entera fue arrasada —recordó Reyna—. En 79 d.C., el Vesubio entró en erupción y cubrió la ciudad de cenizas.**

 **Nico asintió.**

— **Una tragedia como esa crea muchos espíritus enfadados.**

-Muchísimos -asintió el dios del Inframundo.

 **El entrenador Hedge miró el volcán distante.**

— **Está humeando. ¿Eso es una mala señal?**

— **N… No estoy seguro —Nico cogió un hoyo en la rodilla de su pantalón negro—. Los dioses de la montaña, los ourae, pueden sentir a los hijos de Hades. Es posible que por eso nos saliéramos de curso. El espíritu del Vesubio trató intencionalmente de matarnos. Pero dudo que la montaña pueda lastimarnos estando tan lejos. Elaborar una erupción completa tomaría demasiado. La amenaza inmediata es todo lo que nos rodea.**

 **La parte posterior del cuello de Reyna hormigueó.**

-Conozco la sensación -murmuraron casi todos los semidioses.

 **Se había acostumbrado a los Lares, los amigables espíritus en el Campamento Júpiter, pero incluso ellos la hacían sentir incómoda. No tenían una buena comprensión del espacio personal. Algunas veces caminaban justo a través de ella, dejándola con vértigo. Estar en Pompeya le dejaba a Reyna la misma sensación, como si toda la ciudad fuera un gran fantasma que la había engullido entera.**

 **No podía decirles a sus amigos lo mucho que le temía a los fantasmas, o el porqué les temía. La razón por la que ella y su hermana habían huido de San Juan hace tantos años… Ese secreto tenía que permanecer enterrado.**

Algunos miraron a Reyna con curiosidad, pero ella los ignoró.

— **¿Podrás mantenerlos a raya? —preguntó.**

 **Nico mostró sus palmas.**

— **He mandado este mensaje: _Aléjense_. Pero una vez que esté dormido ese mensaje no nos servirá de mucho. **

**El entrenador Hedge palmeó su artilugio tenis—cuchillo—raqueta.**

— **No te preocupes, niño. Voy a delimitar el perímetro con alarmas y trampas. Además, voy a estar vigilándote todo el tiempo con mi bate de béisbol.**

 **Eso no pareció tranquilizar a Nico, pero sus ojos estaban ya medio cerrados.**

— **Bien, Pero… con cuidado. No queremos otra Albania.**

— **No. —Reyna estuvo de acuerdo.**

 **Su primer experiencia de viaje sombra juntos hace dos días había sido un total fiasco, posiblemente el más humillante episodio en la larga carrera de Reyna. Tal vez algún día, si sobrevivían, podrían mirarse de nuevo en él y reír, pero no ahora. Los tres tenían el acuerdo de nunca hablar sobre eso. Lo que sucedió en Albania se quedaba en Albania.**

-¿Qué sucedió en Albania? -preguntaron todos a los semidioses y sátiro.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber? -dijo Reyna-. Eso todavía no pasa.

 **El entrenador Hedge lo miró dolido.**

— **Bien, lo que sea. Solo descansa, niño. Nosotros te tenemos cubierto.**

— **Muy bien —cedió Nico—. Tal vez solo un poco… —Consiguió quitarse la chaqueta de aviador y envolverla como una almohada antes de desplomarse y empezar a roncar.**

 **Reyna se maravilló de lo tranquilo que parecía. Las líneas de preocupación se desvanecieron. Su cara se volvió extrañamente angelical… como su apellido, _di Angelo_.**

Nico sonrió. Al ver que todos lo miraban dijo:

-Bianca solía bromear con que la mayor ironía del mundo era que yo me apellidara Di Angelo, que literalmente significa _ángel_ en italiano -soltó un pequeño suspiro y murmuró-, si ella me viera ahora -obviamente no pretendía que nadie lo escuchara, pero Will, que estaba a su lado, lo oyó y lo miró.

 **Ella podría casi creer que era un chico normal de catorce años, no el hijo de Hades quien había sido sacado de la década de 1940 y forzado a soportar más tragedia y peligro que la mayoría de los semidioses en su vida.**

 **Cuando Nico llegó al Campamento Júpiter, Reyna no confiaba en él. Percibió que había más en su historia que ser un embajador de su padre, Plutón. Ahora, por supuesto, sabía la verdad. Él era un semidiós griego; la primera persona que se recuerda, tal vez la única persona, en ir y venir entre los campamentos romano y griego sin decir a ninguno de los grupos que el otro existía.**

-Sip -asintió el hijo de Hades-, yo fui el primero.

 **Extrañamente, eso hizo que Reyna confiara aun más en Nico.**

 **Cierto, no era romano. Él nunca había cazado con Lupa o soportado el brutal entrenamiento de la Legión. Pero Nico se había probado a sí mismo de otras maneras. Él guardó el secreto de los campamentos por la mejor de las razones, porque temía una guerra. Él había caído en el Tártaro solo, voluntariamente, para encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte.**

Nico se estremeció. Jamás olvidaría su experiencia en el Tártaro. Si era posible que los demás sintieran más preocupación por él, lo hicieron.

 **Había sido capturado y encarcelado por gigantes. Había liderado la tripulación del Argo II dentro de la Casa de Hades… y ahora había aceptado otra terrible misión: arriesgarse a sí mismo para transportar a la Atenea Partenos de regreso al Campamento Mestizo.**

 **El ritmo del viaje era exasperadamente lento. Solo podían viajar por sombra unos pocos cientos de kilómetros cada noche, descansando durante el día para dejar a Nico recuperarse, pero incluso eso requería más resistencia de Nico de que la Reyna había pensado posible.**

 **Llevaba tanta tristeza y soledad, demasiada pena. Sin embargo puso su misión primero. Perseveró. Reyna respetaba eso. Entendía eso.**

-Nico... -le susurró el hijo de Apolo al de Hades para que los demás no los oyeran.

-¿Mmmm?

-Después de éste capitulo quiero hablar contigo -el pelinegro asintió, aunque en realidad, muchas ganas no tenía.

 **Ella nunca había sido una persona sentimental, pero tenía un extraño deseo de poner su capa sobre los hombros de Nico y arroparlo. Se reprendió mentalmente. Era un compañero, no su hermano pequeño. Él no apreciaría ese gesto.**

-Probablemente lo haría -dijo Thalia.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes? -preguntó Nico.

-Porque Bianca me dijo que solía arroparte por las noches -el hijo de Hades se ruborizó. Sí, era cierto, pero no tenía por qué decirlo frente a todos.

— **Oye. —El entrenador Hedge interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Tú también necesitas dormir. Tomaré el primer turno de vigilancia y cocinaré algo de comer. Estos fantasmas no deben ser demasiado peligrosos ahora que el sol está saliendo.**

 **Reyna no había notado como se estaba alzando la luz. Nubes rosa y turquesa rayaban el horizonte oriental. El pequeño fauno de bronce emitía una sombra cruzando la fuente seca.**

— **He leído sobre este lugar —notó Reyna—. Es una de las mejor villas mejor preservadas en Pompeya. Ellos la llaman la Casa del Fauno.**

 **Gleeson echó un vistazo a la estatua con disgusto.**

— **Sí, bueno, hoy es la Casa del _Sátiro_.**

Todos soltaron unas risitas. A los sátiros no les gustaba ser comparados con los faunos.

 **Reyna logró una sonrisa. Estaba comenzando a apreciar las diferencias entre sátiros y faunos. Si alguna vez se quedara dormida con un fauno al deber, habría despertado con sus suministros robados, un bigote dibujado en su cara y el fauno muy lejos. El entrenador Hedge era diferente; en su mayoría diferente y bueno, pero pensaba que tenía una obsesión enfermiza con las artes marciales y los bates de béisbol.**

— **Está bien —aceptó—. Toma la primera vigilancia. Pondré a Aurum y Argentum de guardia contigo.**

 **Hedge parecía que quería protestar, pero Reyna silbó fuertemente. Los galgos metálicos se materializaron de las ruinas, corriendo hacia ella desde diferentes direcciones. Aún después de muchos años, Reyna no tenía idea de dónde venían o a dónde iban cuando los despedía, pero verlos le levantó el ánimo.**

 **Hedge se aclaró la garganta.**

— **¿Estos no serán de esos que son dálmatas? Lucen como dálmatas.**

-¿Qué tienes contra los dálmatas? -preguntó Rachel, pues a ella le gustaban.

-Los dálmatas son malos -se limitó a responder Hedge.

-Vio 101 dálmatas y se traumó -"susurró" Leo. Los semidioses rieron.

— **Son galgos, entrenador. —Reyna no tenía idea de por qué Hedge le temía a los dálmatas, pero estaba muy cansada como para preguntar justo ahora—. Aurum, Argentum, protéjannos mientras duermo. Obedezcan a Gleeson Hedge.**

 **Los perros cercaron el patio, guardando su distancia de la Atenea Partenos, la cual irradiaba hostilidad hacia todo lo romano.**

 **La misma Reyna solo ahora estaba acostumbrándose a ella, y estaba bastante segura que la estatua no apreciaba ser recolocada en el centro de una antigua ciudad romana.**

-Por supuesto que no -murmuró Atenea.

 **Se acostó y puso su capa púrpura sobre ella. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la bolsa en su cinturón, donde guardaba la moneda plateada que Annabeth le había dado antes que se separaran en Epiro.**

-¿Te di la moneda? -se sorprendió Annabeth. Atenea también estaba sorprendida, es decir, ella sabía que le había dado la moneda a su hija, pues ésta se lo contó, pero no esperaba que ella se la diera a una romana.

-Así parece... -contestó Reyna que, dicho sea de paso, también se veía sorprendida.

 ** _Es una señal de que las cosas pueden cambiar_ , le dijo Annabeth. _La Marca de Atenea es tuya ahora. Tal vez la moneda pueda traerte suerte._ **

**Si la suerte sería buena o mala, Reyna no estaba segura.**

-Espero que buena -murmuraron ambas semidiosas.

 **Le dio una última mirada al fauno de bronce cubierto por el amanecer y a la Atenea Partenos. Entonces cerró los ojos y se deslizo en sus sueños.**

-Fin -anunció Artemisa.

Will se levantó y le tendió una mano a Nico, pero éste la rechazó y se irguió por su cuenta.

-¿Creen que podríamos descansar un rato? -preguntó el rubio-. Quiero hablar con Nico -agregó.

-Bien, tómense quince minutos para descansar -ordenó Zeus y todos los semidioses se levantaron para salir de la sala.

* * *

Y ese es el final.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a todos los que leen :) Quiero avisarles que ya no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido porque estoy muy ocupada con esto de que ya terminaron las vacaciones de invierno (mis profesores me odian, el primer día de clases tuvimos DOS pruebas).

Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada. Espero sus reviews, díganme qué les pareció ;)

En el próximo capítulo la charla de Nico y Will (¡SOLANGELO!).

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07._

 **¡Bye!**


	7. Descanso

**¡Hola!**

Dos mil años después, volví yop :)

Perdón por la tardanza, es que no tengo internet en mi casa ahora por un problema que hubo, estoy subiendo esto con mi telefono, pero no voy a poder hacerlo siempre. para compensalos subiré dos capítulos seguidos ;)

Nashii Dragneel: Parece que sí, tenemos diferencias horarias. ¿Tú de dónde eres? Sobre lo de Nico, eso de que nadie se sorprendió porque es de 1940, lo explico en este capítulo. Espero que te guste :)

Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: Ya había explicado antes porque cambié a Piper por Paris, me pareció una idea divertida. Me alegro de que te guste la historia :)

Siento no poder responder todos los reviews, pero tengo poco tiempo de conexión, así que desde ahora sólo responderé preguntas concretas. Si tienen alguna duda aganmelo saber :)

Ahora sí, a leer...

* * *

Nico y Will fueron a los jardines del Olimpo y se sentaron en un banco de madera cerca de un templo de Démeter.

-Bien, ¿qué querías decirme? -preguntó sin rodeos el hijo de Hades.

-Nico... -comenzó el rubio nervioso-, sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites, y que puedes confiar en mi.

-¿Por qué me dices ésto? -cuestionó el aludido.

-Porque en la Sala del Trono, mientras leíamos, me di cuenta de que estabas tan preocupado por tu salud como todos nosotros, pero tenías esa máscara de indiferencia, como si no quisieras que nadie lo supiera.

-Pues al parecer no funcionó... -murmuró el pelinegro. Will lo ignoró y continuó.

-No sé por qué quieres esconder tus sentimientos; tener miedo no es malo... -fue interrumpido por Nico.

-Claro que sí. El miedo te hace débil -dijo.

-No, claro que no. Sé que tal vez estás acostumbrado a desconfiar de todos, a no mostrar nunca quien eres, pero eso es malo para ti.

-¿Malo para mi? -espetó el pelinegro-. ¿Y a ti que te importa si es malo para mi?

-Me importa porque me preocupo por ti -Nico se quedó en silencio mirando a Will, como estudiándolo.

-¿Qué? -susurró al fin-. ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mi si, como tu dijiste, casi ni nos conocemos?

-Pues dame la oportunidad de hacerlo, de conocerte -pidió el rubio-. Por favor, Nico; quiero ser tu amigo - _"o algo más"_ , pensó, pero no lo dijo-. Podemos conocernos, ser amigos, deja que me preocupe por ti, que esté cerca de ti. Confía en mi.

Nico volvió a quedarse en silencio. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente viniera a él con una sonrisa y le pida ser su amigo; no le llovían amigos. Solo confiaba en unas pocas personas. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Will Solace, diciéndole todas esas cosas, y él quería creerlas.

Quería creer que podían ser amigos, quería creer que podía confiar en Will. Finalmente dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Bien -fue un murmullo, pero Will debió oírlo, porque puso una enorme sonrisa-. Seamos amigos. Pero debes ganarte mi confianza. Ya he sufrido demasiado, y no quiero lanzarme a creer ciegamente en ti y que luego me lastimes -todo eso lo dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Solace lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo mirarlo. -Te entiendo, y está bien -tenía una sonrisa tan luminosa que cegó a Nico un momento.

Otro de sus muy incómodos silencios se instaló entre ellos, aunque esta vez no era tan incómodo.

-Oye, Nico... -dijo Will dubitativo.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Cómo es eso de _"_ _sacado de la década de 1940"_ que mencionó Reyna?

-Oh, eso... -murmuró el hijo de Hades-. Pues, es una larga historia, pero en resumen: Bianca y yo nacimos por allá en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y, luego del pacto de los Tres Grandes, fuimos encerrados en un hotel donde el tiempo pasaba muy despacio. Lo que para nosotros fueron meses, habían sido en realidad setenta años.

-... Wow -dijo el hijo de Apolo luego de asimilarlo-. Eso es bastante increíble.

-Yo no lo definiría así, pero... -Nico de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo-. Los otros no parecen haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Bueno, pues, los semidioses ya lo sabían, menos yo, claro -murmuró esa última parte-. Y los dioses, supongo que estaban demasiado sorprendidos por todo eso de tu "súper-dolor" -para Will era difícil bromear sobre eso, pero intentó levantarle el ánimo al otro.

-Supongo... -dijo el pelinegro por lo bajo.

Ya se habían levantado y se disponían a volver cuando Will abrió los brazos y dijo:

-¿Abrazo de comienzo de amistad?

-Sigue soñando, Solace -contestó Nico. El rubio hizo un puchero.

-¿Por favor? -Nico puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así fue hasta el hijo de Apolo y dejó que lo estrechara en sus brazos.

Hacía tanto que no abrazaba a alguien, ni siquiera a Hazel, que se sintió raro, pero contento. Will era muy cálido y olía a chocolate. Luego de un tiempo, no sabían si segundos o minutos, se separaron y se sonrieron. Will tenía una sonrisa gigante y Nico una minúscula e imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Entonces escucharon que estaban llamando a todos para seguir leyendo, y se dirigieron a la Sala del Trono.

* * *

Paris y Jason se sentaron en el borde de una fuente de agua salada, detrás de un templo de Poseidón. Decidieron salir a recorrer el Olimpo en ese pequeño descanso, aunque en realidad sólo querían hablar de lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría.

-Estoy bastante nervioso, no me gusta mucho esto de que todos sepan mis pensamientos -dijo Jason.

-Lo sé -contestó Paris-, y te entiendo, supongo que también leerán los míos.

-Es como si de repente apareciera una pantalla gigante sobre mi cabeza y todo el mundo pudiera leerme la mente -se quejó Jason. Paris soltó una risita.

-De acuerdo, estás exagerando -afirmó. El rubio bufó.

-¿Si?, pues espera a sentirte así -replicó.

-Pero eso no es lo único que te preocupa -dijo suavemente el moreno. Cuando Jason iba a replicar el otro dijo-, te conozco, Chispita, a mi no puedes mentirme.

-Es... -titubeó-, Nico.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -cuestionó el otro con curiosidad-, ¿Cuál ese gran secreto suyo que sabes?

-Fue cuando fuimos juntos al palacio de Diocleciano, ya sabes, en Croacia -contestó el ojiazul-. Nos encontramos a Cupido y él... eh, obligó a Nico a decir algunas cosas.

-¿Cupido? -Paris no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso-. Vaya.

-Sí -dijo Jason lentamente-, eso fue algo duro para Nico, y saber este secreto... me siento responsable por él.

-Y yo supongo que no vas a decirme el secreto -adivinó Paris.

-Lo siento, no -se disculpó el rubio-. Es algo de Nico, yo no tengo derecho de contarlo.

-Está bien, entiendo -tranquilizó el moreno a su novio.

-Aunque probablemente salga en los libros.

-Sí -Paris puso entonces una sonrisa-. Oye.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Jason.

-Cierra los ojos -ordenó el otro.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo hazlo, vamos confía en mi -Jason cerró los ojos, creyendo ilusamente que su novio lo abrazaría o besaría.

En su lugar, Paris tomó al rubio de los hombros y, al ver la sonrisa en el otro, se arrepintió por un momento de lo que iba a hacer. Pero lo hizo de igual forma. Empujó a Jason ligeramente hacia un costado, bajo sus brazos a su cintura como si fuera a abrazarlo y, a último momento, lo empujó a la fuente, donde cayó con un estruendoso chapoteo.

Paris estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara sorprendida de su novio, hasta que éste puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se lanzó contra el moreno. Antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, el rubio lo agarró por la cintura y lo arrastró al agua con él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Jason se reír. Su novio tenía una cara de indignación digna de ver.

-Oye, tú empezaste -se defendió levantando las manos. Paris le salpicó agua con las manos, dando comienzo a una guerra de agua, hasta que oyeron como llamaban a todos para seguir leyendo y, así mojados como estaban, se dirigieron a la Sala del Trono.

* * *

Thalia, Reyna y Rachel fueron a uno de los tantos jardines del Olimpo y se sentaron en el césped mirándose entre ellas. Las griegas aún no confiaban del todo en la romana, pero saber que había ido en una misión con Nico las hizo querer hablar con ella, pues ambas se sentían muy protectoras con el hijo de Hades y parecía que Reyna también.

Por lo que habían leído en el último capitulo, la romana parecía haberse encariñado al pelinegro.

-Entonces... ¿qué querían decirme? -preguntó Reyna. Ella tampoco confiaba plenamente en las dos chicas, pero ellas le habían pedido que las acompañara.

-Es sobre Nico -Thalia no dio más rodeos-. Estás haciendo una misión con él, o la harás, y nosotras... bueno...

-Queríamos pedirte que cuidaras de él -intervino Rachel-. Nico ha sufrido mucho en su vida, y las dos lo vemos como a un hermano pequeño, así que queríamos preguntarte si tú podrías protegerlo.

Reyna no dudó antes de decir. -Por supuesto -hasta ella misma se sorprendió, pero siguió hablando-. Nico es una persona muy especial, y se nota que ustedes lo quieren. Quédense tranquilas, yo lo cuidaré.

-Gracias -dijeron las otras al unísono. Luego Thalia continuó-, sabes Reyna, he visto que tienes mucha determinación y valentía, eres una chica fuerte. Me agradas. Y quería hacerte otra pregunta.

Reyna sonrió por el alago y dijo. -Claro.

-¿Considerarías unirte a las cazadoras? -la romana se sorprendió por la pregunta, jamás había pensado en ello-. Serías la primera romana en el grupo, y la verdad, me encantaría que te unieras.

-Afrodita una vez me dijo que nunca encontraría el amor en un semidiós -Reyna suspiró-. La verdad nunca consideré esa opción; bueno, hasta ahora no las conocía, claro -añadió-. No lo sé, aún tengo el pretoriado de Roma y no puedo abandonar mi cargo...

-Sólo te quedan unos años más, ¿no? -preguntó rápidamente Thalia-. Podrías cumplir tus años de servicio y luego unirte a nosotras -sonrió intentando convencerla. Reyna suspiró otra vez.

-Lo pensaré -dijo finalmente. La cazadora sonrió, era suficiente para ella.

-Bien -intervino Rachel-, ya que has terminado de convencer a otra inocente chica para que se una a la caza -se dirigió en broma a Thalia-, deberíamos volver, ya van a empezar con la lectura.

En ese momento se escuchó un llamado para que todos volvieran a la sala.

-Pensé que ya no tenías tu oráculo, RED -se burló Thalia.

-Y no lo tengo -Rachel puso mala cara-. Ya, vamos.

Y las tres se dirigieron a la Sala del Trono.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, ya mismo subo otro capítulo. Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios; aunque no lo pueda responder les juro que los leo a todos y me encantan :D

Sin más que decir, se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07._

 **¡Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí otra vez yop :)

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

Los semidioses que se habían ido empezaron a regresar. Primero llegaron Thalia, Rachel y Reyna, que se sentaron junto a Annabeth sin decir nada, aunque Reyna se veía pensativa, Thalia contenta y Rachel divertida.

Los segundos fueron Nico y Will, bastante cerca el uno del otro, lo que sorprendió a todos; aún más cuando se sentaron juntos, ya que el hijo de Hades no parecía incómodo en lo absoluto.

Por último entraron Paris y Jason empapados completamente. Cuando les preguntaron qué les había pasado ellos sólo rieron y dijeron que se cayeron a una fuente, aunque se dirigían miradas cómplices.

Luego de que Hestia secara a los dos semidioses para que no enfermaran, Apolo tomó el libro y leyó. -Capítulo VI, Reyna...

 **LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO, Reyna podía controlar sus pesadillas.**

-Que suerte -murmuraron los semidioses.

 **Había entrenado su mente para comenzar todos sus sueños en su lugar favorito, el jardín de Baco en la colina más alta en Nueva Roma.**

 **Se sentía segura y tranquila ahí. Cuando las visiones invadían su sueño, como siempre le pasaba a los semidioses, podía contenerlas imaginando que eran reflejos en la fuente del jardín. Esto le permitía dormir pacíficamente y evitar despertar a la mañana siguiente con un sudor frío.**

-A nosotros deberían enseñarnos eso -se quejó Will.

-No te quejes, Solace -replicó Nico-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que mis sueños son diez veces peores que los tuyos.

-Estoy seguro que tus sueños son veinte veces peores que los míos -ellos parecían muy cómodos en la presencia del otro, lo que les hizo preguntarse a los demás de qué habrían hablado.

 **Esta noche, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte. El sueño empezó bastante bien.**

 **Estaba de pie en el jardín en una cálida tarde, el pesado cenador con una floreciente madreselva. En el centro de la fuente, de la pequeña estatua de Baco brotaba agua a la pileta.**

 **Las cúpulas doradas y tejas rojas de Nueva Roma se extendían por debajo de ella. A casi un kilómetro al oeste se elevaban las fortificaciones del Campamento Júpiter. Más allá de eso, el Pequeño Tíber se curveaba generosamente alrededor del valle, siguiendo el borde de las colinas Berkeley, difuso y dorado a la luz del verano.**

Reyna suspiró. Extrañaba su hogar.

 **Reyna sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente, su bebida favorita.**

 **Exhaló con satisfacción. Este lugar era digno de ser defendido; por ella, por sus amigos, por todos los semidioses. Sus cuatro años en el Campamento Júpiter no habían sido fáciles, pero habían sido los mejores momentos en la vida de Reyna.**

 **De repente el horizonte se oscureció. Reyna pensó que podría ser una tormenta. Entonces se dio cuenta que un oscuro barro estaba rodando por las colinas, volteando la piel de la tierra de adentro hacia afuera, sin dejar nada detrás.**

La mayoría se miraron preocupados. Había muchos semidioses y personan inocentes en ese lugar; por todos los dioses, había niños allí.

 **Reyna vio con horror como la marea de tierra llegó al borde del valle. El dios Término sostuvo una barrera mágica alrededor del campamento, pero eso detuvo la destrucción por solo un momento. Luces púrpura se elevaron en forma de rocío como cristales rotos, y la marea las atravesó, triturando árboles, destruyendo caminos y borrando el Pequeño Tíber del mapa.**

Muchos tenían miradas horrorizadas. Puede que sólo sea un sueño, pero el poder de Gea ya era demasiado y crecía a cada segundo.

 ** _Es una visión_ , pensó Reyna. _Puedo controlar esto._ **

**Intentó cambiar el sueño. Imaginó que la destrucción era solo un reflejo en la fuente, un video inofensivo, pero la pesadilla continuaba en todos sus vívidos aspectos.**

 **La tierra se tragó el Campo de Marte, borrando todo rastro de los fuertes y las trincheras de los Juegos de Guerra. Los acueductos de la ciudad colapsaron como una línea de bloques para niños. El Campamento Júpiter cayó, las torres de vigilancia se derrumbaron, muros y cuarteles se desintegraron. Los gritos de los semidioses fueron silenciados, y la tierra siguió adelante.**

Reyna se veía a punto de llorar. _El Campamento Júpiter._ ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a su hogar?

 **Un sollozo se formó en la garganta de Reyna. Los brillantes santuarios y monumentos en la Colina del Templo se derrumbaron. El coliseo y el hipódromo fueron barridos. La marea de tierra llegó a la línea del Pomperium y entró con un estruendo directamente a la ciudad. Familias corrían a través del foro. Niños lloraban de terror.**

Apolo leía esto con dificultad. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus hijos y descendientes...

 **La Casa del Senado implosionó. Villas y jardines desaparecieron como cultivos debajo de un rastrillo. La marea iba cuesta arriba hacia el Jardín de Baco, el último vestigio del mundo de Reyna.**

 ** _Los dejasteis indefensos, Reyna Ramírez Arellano_. La voz de una mujer se emitió desde el negro terreno. _Vuestro campamento será destruido. Vuestra misión es una tontería. Mi cazador va a por vos._**

-No le hagas caso, Reyna -murmuró Thalia. Ella ya se sentía responsable por la muchacha, pues la quería en las cazadoras.

 **Reyna se arrancó a si misma de la verja del jardín. Corrió hacia la fuente de Baco y agarró el borde de la fuente, mirando desesperadamente el agua. Deseó que la pesadilla se convirtiera en un reflejo inofensivo.**

 **TUM.**

Todos se sobresaltaron.

-Apolo no grites -regañó Artemisa.

 **La fuente se partió a la mitad, dividida por una flecha del tamaño de un rastillo. Reyna miró en shock las plumas de un cuervo de la flecha, el asta pintado de rojo, amarillo y negro como una serpiente coral, con la punta de hierro Estigio incrustada en sus entrañas.**

-Uh, oh -murmuraron los gemelos antes de mirarse entre ellos. Los semidioses estaban en problemas.

 **Levantó la vista nublada de dolor. Al borde del jardín, una figura oscura se acercó; la silueta de un hombre cuyos ojos brillaban como faros en miniatura, cegando a Reyna. Escuchó el roce del hierro contra el cuero mientras sacaba otra flecha de su carcaj.**

 **Entonces el sueño cambió.**

 **El jardín y el cazador se desvanecieron, junto con la flecha en el estómago de Reyna.**

-Uff... -suspiraron algunos-. Por poco.

 **Se encontraba en un viñedo abandonado. Se extendían ante ella, hectáreas de vides muertas colgadas en filas de enrejados de madera, como nudosos esqueletos en miniatura. En el otro extremo de los campos había una casa de campo de madera de cedro con un terminado de tejas y un porche. Más allá de eso, la tierra desaparecía en el mar.**

 **Reyna reconoció el lugar: la bodega de vinos Goldsmith en la costa norte de Long Island. Sus grupos de exploradores la habían asegurado como una base avanzada para el ataque de la Legión al Campamento Mestizo.**

 **Había ordenado que la mayor parte de la Legión permaneciera en Manhattan hasta que ella dijera lo contrario, pero obviamente Octavian la había desobedecido.**

-Ese maldito idiota -dijeron por lo bajo los siete, Reyna y Nico-. Juro que si alguna vez lo veo lo estrangulo -añadió Paris.

 **Toda la Duodécima Fulminata estaba acampando en el norte del terreno. Con su usual precisión militar habían cavado trincheras de tres metros de profundidad y paredes de tierra con picos alrededor del perímetro, una torre de vigilancia en cada esquina armada con ballestas. En el interior, las casas de campaña estaban dispuestas en ordenadas filas de blanco y rojo. Los estandartes de las cinco cohortes ondeaban en el viento.**

 **La vista de la Legión debería haberle levantado el espíritu de Reyna. Era una pequeña fuerza, apenas doscientos semidioses, pero estaban bien estrenados y organizados. Si Julio Cesar volviera de la muerte, no habría tenido problema en reconocer las tropas de Reyna como dignos soldados de Roma.**

-¿Pequeña fuerza? -cuestionó Will-. En el campamento Mestizo debemos ser un total de doscientos semidioses, sin contar a los sátiros y las dríades, claro -dijo.

-Pues en el campamento Júpiter eso sólo es una pequeña fuerza -replicó Reyna-. Nosotros somos más si contamos a todos los semidioses que terminaron sus años de servicio y ahora están viviendo en Nueva Roma.

 **Pero no tenían que estar tan cerca del Campamento Mestizo. La insubordinación de Octavian hizo a Reyna apretar los puños. Estaba intencionalmente provocando a los griegos, con la esperanza de batalla.**

 **Su sueño la acercó al porche de la casa de campo, donde Octavian se sentaba en una silla dorada que lucía sospechosamente como un trono. A lo largo de su alineada toga senatorial púrpura, su insignia de centurión y su cuchillo de augur, él había adoptado un nuevo honor: un manto de tela blanca sobre su cabeza, que lo marcaba como _Pontifex Maximus_ , sumo sacerdote de los dioses.**

-¿Que hizo qué? -Jason apretó los dientes-. Él no puede darse ese poder.

-Pues al parecer lo hizo -Reyna, Hazel y Frank parecían tan enojados como él, aunque los demás no entendían por qué estaban tan enfadados, pero supusieron que ya lo descubrirían.

 **Reyna quería estrangularlo. No se sabía de ningún semidiós que hubiera tomado el título de _Pontifex Maximus_. Al hacerlo, Octavian se elevaba casi al nivel de emperador. **

_Ah, es eso,_ pensaron los que antes no entendían nada. Luego se enojaron también. Octavian era un imbécil.

 **A su derecha, reportes y mapas estaban esparcidos en una mesa baja. A su izquierda, un altar de mármol estaba colmado con fruta y ofrendas doradas, sin duda para los dioses.**

-¿Para los dioses? -preguntaron los siete con ironía.

 **Pero a Reyna le parecía un altar al mismo Octavian.**

 **A su lado, el portador del águila de la Legión, Jacob, en posición de firmes, sudaba en su manto de piel de león mientras sostenía el bastón con el águila dorada de la Duodécima.**

 **Octavian estaba en la mitad de una audiencia. En la base de las escaleras estaba arrodilló un chico en vaqueros y una sudadera arrugada con capucha. El compañero centurión de Octavian de la Primera Cohorte, Mike Kahale, se hizo a un lado con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo ceñudo con evidente disgusto.**

— **Bueno, ahora. —Octavian escaneó un trozo de pergamino—. Veo aquí que usted es un legado, un descendiente de Orcus.**

Jason y Reyna fruncieron el ceño. _Descendiente de Orcus._ No es como si hubiera muchos descendientes de ese dios...

 **El chico en la sudadera levantó la mirada, y Reyna contuvo el aliento. _Bryce Lawrence_.**

-Uh, oh -murmuraron los romanos. Si bien Hazel y Frank no lo habían conocido, oyeron historias sobre él.

 **Reconoció su estropajo de cabello café, su nariz rota, sus crueles ojos verdes y su petulante sonrisa torcida.**

— **Sí, mi Señor —dijo Bryce.**

— **Oh, no soy Señor. —Los ojos de Octavian se arrugaron—. Sólo un centurión, un augur y un humilde sacerdote que hace su mejor esfuerzo para servir a los dioses. Entiendo que fuiste echado de la legión por… ah, problemas de disciplina.**

-¡¿Problemas de disciplina?! -peguntó/gritó Jason. Cuando vio que todos lo miraban aclaró-, Bryce Lawrence hizo cosas horribles, hasta es sospechoso de la muerte de un centurión.

Muchos se horrorizaron con eso, ¿mató a un centurión?

 **Reyna trató de gritar, pero no podía hacer sonido alguno. Octavian sabía perfectamente bien porque Bryce había sido expulsado. Al igual que su antepasado divino, Orcus, el dios del castigo en el Inframundo, Bryce era completamente despiadado. El pequeño psicópata había sobrevivido sus pruebas con Lupa muy bien, pero tan pronto como llegó al Campamento Júpiter demostró que era indomable por naturaleza. Había tratado de prender fuego a un gato por diversión. Había apuñalado un caballo y lo envió en estampida a través del Foro. Fue incluso sospechoso de sabotear una máquina de asedio y conseguir que su propio centurión muriera durante los juegos de guerra.**

-Oh, por los dioses -dijeron por lo bajo los semidioses. ¿De verdad una persona podía ser tan malvada? Y los hijos de Hermes decían que Nico era despiadado. Como se nota que no conocieron a este romano.

 **Si Reyna hubiera sido capaz de probarlo, el castigo de Bryce habría sido la muerte. Pero como la evidencia era circunstancial, y la familia de Bryce era rica y poderosa con muchas influencias en Nueva Roma, se había ido con la pena más baja de destierro.**

— **Sí, Pontifex —dijo Bryce lentamente—. Pero, si me lo permite, esos cargos no fueron probados. Soy un romano leal.**

 **Mike Kahale lo miró como si estuviera haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no vomitar.**

-No entiendo cómo lo hizo -dijo Rachel-. Si ese idiota sigue hablando yo voy a vomitar.

 **Octavian sonrió.**

— **Creo en segundas oportunidades. Respondiste a mi llamado de reclutas. Tienes auténticas credenciales y cartas de recomendación. ¿Te comprometes a seguir mis órdenes y servir a la Legión?**

— **Absolutamente —dijo Bryce. —Entonces estás reinstalado en el _probatio_ —dijo Octavian—. Hasta que te pruebes en combate.**

-¡Imbécil! -gritaron casi todos. Mira que darle un lugar a ese... asesino en la Legión.

 **Hizo un gesto a Mike, quien alcanzó su bolsa y sacó una tableta probatio de plomo con un cordón de cuero. Colgó el cordón alrededor del cuello de Bryce.**

— **Repórtate a la Quinta Cohorte —dijo Octavian—. Les vendría bien un poco de sangre nueva, un poco de perspectiva fresca. Si tu centurión Dakota tiene algún problema con eso, dile que lo hable conmigo.**

 **Bryce sonrió como si le acabaran de entregar un cuchillo afilado.**

-Conociendo a Octavian sería tan idiota como para darle uno -dijo Reyna con los dientes apretados.

— **Un placer.**

— **Y Bryce. —El rostro de Octavian lucía casi macabro debajo de su manto blanco con los ojos demasiado penetrantes, las mejillas demasiado demacradas, los labios demasiado delgados y sin color—. Por mucho dinero, poder y prestigio que la familia Lawrence tenga en la Legión, recuerda que mi familia tiene más. _Personalmente_ te estoy patrocinando, así como patrocino a todos los otros nuevos reclutas. Sigue mis órdenes, y avanzarás rápidamente. Pronto podría tener un pequeño trabajo para ti, una oportunidad de probar tu valor. Pero traicióname y no seré tan indulgente como Reyna. ¿Lo entiendes?**

-¿Por qué siento que ese _"pequeño trabajo"_ no será nada bueno? -cuestionó Will. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **La sonrisa de Bryce se desvaneció. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero cambió de opinión. Asintió.**

— **Bien —dijo Octavian—. Además, córtate el pelo. Te ves como uno de esa escoria de los griegos.**

-¿Disculpa? -dijo Apolo ofendido, tocando su pelo. Para él era algo muy sagrado.

 **Retírate.**

 **Después de que Bryce se fue, Mike Kahale negó.**

— **Eso hace dos docenas ahora.**

— **Es una buena noticia, mi amigo —le aseguró Octavian—. Necesitamos mano de obra adicional.**

-Criminales -replicó Frank.

— **Asesinos, ladrones y traidores.**

— **Semidioses leales —dijo Octavian— quienes _me_ deben su posición. **

**Mike frunció el ceño. Hasta que Reyna lo conoció, nunca había entendido porque la gente los llama pistola de bíceps,**

-¿"Pistola de bíceps"? -preguntó Percy divertido.

-Sip -asintió Hazel-, los brazos de Mike dan miedo.

 **pero los brazos de Mike eran gruesos como un cañón de bazuca. Tenía rasgos severos, tez tostada almendrada, cabello ónix y orgullosos ojos oscuros, como los antiguos reyes hawaianos. No estaba segura de como un Linebacker de la escuela secundaria de Hilo acabo con Venus por madre, pero nadie en la legión lo molestaba al respecto**

-Porque todos le temen -replicó Jason. Reyna asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

… **no una vez que lo vieron aplastar rocas con sus manos desnudas.**

-Uau -dijeron muchos. No era muy normal que un hijo de Venus o Afrodita fuera tan fuerte.

 **A Reyna siempre le había gustado Mike Kahale** (insertar miradas pervertidas de Apolo y Hermes) **. Desafortunadamente, Mike era _demasiado_ leal a su patrocinador. Y su patrocinador era Octavian.**

 **El autoproclamado Pontifex se levantó y estiró.**

— **No te preocupes, viejo amigo. Nuestros equipos de asedio tienen el campamento griego rodeado. Nuestras águilas tienen superioridad aérea completa. Los griegos no van a ningún lado hasta que estemos listos para atacar. En once días, todas mis fuerzas estarán en su lugar. Mi pequeña sorpresa estará preparada. El primero de agosto, en la fiesta de Spes, el campamento griego caerá.**

-¿Qué no es el día que dijo Gea que se alzaría? -frunció el ceño Artemisa.

-Lo es -confirmó Annabeth. Los demás estaban algo sorprendidos, ¿Gea también le susurraba a Octavian?

— **Pero Reyna dijo…**

— **Ya hemos pasado por esto. —Octavian deslizó su daga de acero de su cinturón y la lanzó a la mesa, donde atravesó un mapa del Campamento Mestizo—. Reyna ha renunciado a su posición. Fue a las tierras ancestrales, lo cual es contra la _ley_. **

— **Pero la Madre Tierra…**

—… **ha estado agitada por la guerra entre los campamentos griego y romano, ¿sí? Los dioses están incapacitados ¿sí? ¿Y cómo resolvemos ese problema, Mike? Eliminamos la división. Eliminamos a los griegos. Regresamos a los dioses a su adecuada manifestación como romanos. Una vez que los dioses restablezcan su máximo poder, Gea no se atreverá a levantarse. Se hundirá de nuevo en su sueño. Los semidioses seremos fuertes y unidos, como éramos en los viejos tiempos del imperio.**

-¡Esa no es la solución! -exclamó Paris-. Octavian lo sabe, sabe que matar a los griegos no solucionará nada. ¡Ese maldito idiota! ¡Si lo veo, juro que lo estrangularé con mis propias manos!

Todos estaban enojados, ¿cómo podía Octavian decir algo así? Sin duda, si Gea no destruía los dos campamentos, ellos lo matarían.

 **Además, el primer día de agosto es el más prometedor, el mes nombrado así por mi antepasado Augustus. ¿Y sabes cómo se unió a los romanos?**

— **Tomó el poder y se convirtió en emperador —ladró Mike.**

 **Octavian hizo a un lado el comentario.**

-Es la verdad, Augustus era tan imbécil como su descendencia -dijo Atenea. A ella le disgustaban todos los romanos, pero ese chico Octavian, a él sí que lo odiaba.

— **Tonterías. Salvó a Roma al convertirse en _Primer Ciudadano_. Quería paz y prosperidad, ¡no poder! Créeme, Mike, estoy intentando seguir su ejemplo. Salvaré Nueva Roma y, cuando lo haga, recordaré a mis amigos. **

**Mike modificó considerablemente su volumen.**

— **Suenas seguro. ¿Tu don de la profecía ha…?**

-Si yo no tengo mi Oráculo, él no tiene sus augurios -protestó Rachel. Apolo le sonrió tranquilizador.

 **Octavian levantó su mano en señal de advertencia. Miró a Jacob el portador del águila, que seguía en posición de firmes detrás de él.**

— **Jacob, puedes retirarte. ¿Por qué no vas a pulir el águila o algo?**

 **Los hombros de Jacob se desplomaron de alivio.**

— **Sí, augur. ¡Digo centurión! ¡Digo Pontifex! Digo…**

-Él no merece ninguno de esos títulos -se quejó Reyna.

— **Ve.**

— **Voy.**

 **Una vez que Jacob se fue cojeando, el rostro de Octavian se nubló.**

— **Mike, te dije que no hablaras de mí, ah, problema. Pero contestando tu pregunta: no, todavía hay algo de _interferencia_ con el don que Apolo usualmente me da.**

- _El don que Apolo usualmente me da_ -repitió Rachel imitando la voz de Octavian. Todo este tema del Oráculo la tenía bastante mal ya, como para que venga este idiota y diga todas esas estupideces.

— **Miró con resentimiento la pila de mutilados animales de peluche acumulados en la esquina del porche—. No puedo ver el futuro. Tal vez esa falsa Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo está trabajando en algún tipo de brujería.**

-¡¿Que dijo qué?! -gritaron Rachel, Apolo y Will. Cuando miraron a este último aclaró-. Soy el protector de la Oráculo de mi padre, me corresponde como líder de cabaña.

 **Pero como te he dicho antes, en estricta confidencia, ¡Apolo me habló claramente el año pasado en el Campamento Júpiter! Él personalmente bendijo mis esfuerzos. Prometió que sería recordado como el salvador de los romanos.**

-¿Yo bendije sus "esfuerzos"? -cuestionó Apolo incrédulo.

 **Octavian abrió sus brazos, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje de arpa, el símbolo de su antepasado divino. Siete barras marcadas indicaban sus años de servicio; más que cualquier oficial, incluyendo a Reyna.**

— **Nunca temas, Mike. Aplastaremos a los griegos. Detendremos a Gea y a sus secuaces. Entonces tomaremos a esa arpía que los griegos han acogido, la que ha memorizado nuestros libros sibilinos y la forzaremos a darnos el conocimiento de nuestros ancestros. Una vez que eso suceda, estoy seguro de que Apolo restaurará mi don de la profecía. El Campamento Júpiter será más poderoso que nunca. Vamos a _gobernar_ el futuro.**

-Los libros sibilinos ni siquiera son romanos, están escritos en griego -dijo Thalia.

-Pero un rey de Roma los compró -replicó Annabeth.

-Ya, pero aún así.

 **El ceño fruncido de Mike no disminuyó, pero levantó el puño en señal de saludo.**

— **Tú eres el jefe.**

— **Sí, lo soy. —Octavian sacó su daga de la mesa—. Ahora, vamos a checar a esos dos enanos que capturaste. Los quiero correctamente aterrorizados ante de interrogarlos de nuevo y enviarlos al Tártaro.**

-¡Hey! -protestó Leo. Los enanos en sí eran molestos, pero no era para que los mataran.

 **El sueño se desvaneció.**

— **Oye, despierta. —Los ojos de Reyna se abrieron agitados. Gleeson Hedge estaba inclinado sobre ella, sacudiendo su hombro—. Tenemos problemas.**

-Uh, oh -murmuraron todos.

 **Su tono grave aceleró su sangre.**

— **¿Qué es? —Luchó por sentarse—. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Monstruos?**

 **Hedge frunció el ceño.**

— **Peor, _turistas_. **

-... ¡¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?! -exclamó Leo.

-Los turistas son malos -frunció el ceño Hedge.

-Fin del capítulo -anunció Apolo.

-Muy bien, uno más y vamos a almorzar -ordenó Zeus.

-¡Si! ¡comida! -celebraron Leo y Percy.

-Yo leo -pidió Hermes-. Capítulo VII, Reyna...

* * *

Quiero avisarles que, con mucho pesar en mi corazón, ya no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como antes, por lo que es probable que suba uno o dos capítulos por semana. Lo siento mucho, pero así es la vida :(

Hasta la próxima semana.

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07_

 **¡Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

Después de dos meses, volví yo :)

quería disculparme por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y, aunque odio que las personas pongan excusas tontas para justificar el no actualizar sus historias, esta vez yo voy a tener que poner una.

Ayer se cumplieron dos meses de que murió mi mamá. Sí, oficialmente, ya no tengo padres (mi papá murió cuando yo era bebé).

No tenía planeado subir un capitulo hoy, pero decidí que en lugar de quedarme deprimida por algo que no puedo cambiar, podía hacer algo más productivo y me puse a escribir.

No contestaré reviews, lo siento, pero espero que entiendan que, con lo que estoy pasando, a duras penas pude terminar este capitulo.

Aclaro que estos dos meses fueron muy difíciles para mi, es decir, murió mi mamá... y espero que ustedes aprecien el esfuerzo que hago al ponerme a escribir estando como estoy.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura...

* * *

-Yo leo -pidió Hermes-. Capítulo VII, Reyna...

 **Las hordas habían llegado.**

 **En grupos de veinte o treinta, los turistas pululaban a través de las ruinas, circulando por las villas, deambulando por los senderos adoquinados, embobados con los coloridos frescos y mosaicos.**

 **Reyna se preocupó por cómo los turistas reaccionarían ante una estatua de Atenea de doce metros en medio del patio,**

-No creo que la vean -negó Annabeth.

 **pero la Niebla debió haber estado trabajando horas extras para confundir la visión de los mortales.**

 **Cada vez que un grupo se acercaba, se detenían en el borde del patio y miraban fijamente en desaprobación a la estatua. Un guía turístico británico anuncio:**

— **Ah, andamios. Al parecer esta área está en reparación. Lástima. Sigamos avanzando.**

 **Y se fueron. Al menos la estatua no bramó "¡MUERAN, INCRÉDULOS!" ni redujo a los mortales a polvo.**

-Por supuesto que no -se quejó Atenea ofendida-. Tal vez odie a los romanos, pero no por eso voy a matar a un grupo de turistas mortales.

-No creo que ninguna estatua haga algo como eso -dijo Artemisa.

 **Reyna había tratado una vez con una estatua de la diosa Diana así. No había sido su día más relajante.**

-De acuerdo, me corrijo -declaró la diosa avergonzada.

 **Recordó lo que Annabeth le contó sobre la Atenea Partenos: su aura mágica atrae monstruos tanto como los mantiene a raya. Efectivamente, de vez en cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, Reyna detectaba espíritus blancos y brillantes en ropas romanas revoloteando entre las ruinas, frunciendo el ceño a la estatua en consternación.**

— **Esos lémures están en todos lados —murmuró Gleeson**

-Definitivamente prefiero a los animalitos adorables -murmuró Will. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

— **. Mantienen su distancia por ahora, pero llegado el anochecer, será mejor que estemos listos para movernos. Los fantasmas siempre son peores de noche.**

 **Reyna no necesitaba que le recordaran eso.**

 **Vio cómo una pareja de ancianos, que usaban camisas pastel y bermudas, se tambaleaban a través de un jardín cercano. Estaba feliz de que no se acercaran. Alrededor del campamento, el entrenador Hedge había aparejado todo tipo de cable de viajes, trampas y ratoneras de gran tamaño que no detendrían a cualquier monstruo que se diera a respetar, pero bien podrían derribar a un jubilado.**

-Yo creo que sí los detendría, los monstruos son bastante idiotas -dijo Percy.

-Tú también eres bastante idiota y nadie te dice nada -replicó Thalia.

Percy hizo un puchero. -Me hacen bullying.

 **A pesar de la mañana cálida, Reyna se estremecía por sus sueños. No pudo decidir cuál era más espantoso: la inminente destrucción de Nueva Roma o la manera en que Octavian estaba envenenando a la legión desde adentro.**

 _ **Su misión será infructuosa.**_

 **El Campamento Júpiter la necesitaba. La Duodécima Fulminata la necesitaba. Sin embargo, Reyna estaba al otro lado del mundo, viendo a un sátiro hacer waffles de arándanos en un palo sobre una fogata.**

-Oye, date un poco más de crédito -dijo Hazel-. Tú estás llevando la Atenea Partenos al campamento para evitar una guerra, y eso no es que sea trabajo fácil -Reyna le sonrió agradecida.

Si bien nunca había tenido una relación muy cercana con la hija de Plutón, ésta le parecía una chica muy fuerte y valiente.

 **Quería hablar sobre sus pesadillas, pero decidió esperar hasta que Nico se despertara. No estaba segura si tenía el coraje suficiente para describirlas dos veces.**

 **Nico seguía roncando. Reyna había descubierto que una vez que él se quedaba dormido, costaba demasiado despertarlo. El entrenador podría bailar claqué con sus pesuñas de cabra alrededor de la cabeza de Nico y el hijo de Hades ni siquiera se movería.**

-Pues debería dormir incluso más que eso -se quejó Will-. Dos viajes sombra seguidos no son algo para tomar a la ligera.

-En serio Solace, ¿qué parte de "si no lo hago morimos todos" no entiendes? -Nico miró molesto al rubio.

-Eso no es excusa, Di Angelo -el hijo de Apolo hizo un gesto con la mano-. ¿Tú entiendes que si sigues así podrías desaparecer en las sombras, verdad?

Nico desvió la mirada. -El campamento es más importante.

-Prometiste que me dejarías preocuparme por ti -replicó Will.

-Lo sé, pero esto es una exageración -se quejó el hijo de Hades.

Los demás no entendían lo último dicho por el hijo de Apolo, pero decidieron no preguntar, ya que no parecía que alguno fuera a responder.

— **Toma —Hedge le ofreció un plato de sus waffles a la parrilla con pedazos frescos de kiwi y piña. Todo se veía sorprendentemente bien.**

— **¿De dónde estás sacando estos suministros? —Se maravilló Reyna.**

— **Oye, soy un sátiro. Somos empacadores muy eficientes —Le dio una mordida a su waffle—. ¡Nosotros también sabemos cómo vivir de la tierra!**

-Emmm, entrenador... -dudó Leo-, los waffles no salen de la tierra.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó Hedge.

 **Mientras Reyna comía, el entrenador Hedge tomó su anotador y empezó a escribir. Cuando terminó, dobló la hoja en un avión y la lanzó al aire. Una briza se la llevó.**

— **¿Una carta para tu esposa? —adivinó Reyna.**

 **Bajó el borde de su gorra de béisbol, los ojos de Hedge estaban inyectados en sangre.**

— **Mellie es una ninfa de las nubes. Los espíritus del aire envían cosas mediante aviones de papel todo el tiempo. Con suerte sus primos mantendrán la carta cruzando el océano hasta que la encuentre. No es tan rápido como un mensaje Iris, pero bueno, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un recuerdo de mí en caso de que, tú sabes…**

-Espera, espera, alto -Percy agitó sus manos-. ¿Tienes un hijo?

-Bueno, aún no -Hedge parecía reticente a hablar del tema-. Todavía no nace.

Decidieron no molestarlo con eso por ahora, pero Leo empezaría con sus bromas pronto.

— **Vamos a llegar a casa —le prometió Reyna—. Vas a ver a tu hijo.**

 **Hedge apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada.**

 **Reyna era bastante buena para hacer que la gente hablara. Consideraba esencial el conocer a sus compañeros de armas. Pero le había tomado tiempo convencer a Hedge para que le contara sobre su esposa, Mellie, quien estaba cerca de dar a luz en el Campamento Mestizo. Reyna tenía problemas imaginando al entrenador como padre, pero entendía lo que era crecer sin padres. No iba a dejar que eso le pasara al hijo del entrenador Hedge.**

-Gracias -le sonrió Hedge a la romana.

— **Sí, bueno… —El sátiro mordió otro pedazo de su waffle, incluyendo el palo en el que lo había tostado—. Sólo desearía que nos pudiéramos mover más rápido —Señaló con la barbilla a Nico—. No veo como este chico va a aguantar otro salto. ¿Cuántos más necesitaremos para llegar a casa?**

-No debería presionarlo tanto, entrenador -dijo Will.

-Pues no sé tú, pero yo quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido posible -replicó Hedge.

-Y lo entiendo -aclaró rápidamente el rubio-, es sólo que es algo muy difícil para Nico, y muy perjudicial para su salud.

-En serio, Solace, deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien -se quejó el mencionado.

 **Reyna compartía su preocupación. En sólo once días, los gigantes planeaban despertar a Gea. Octavian pensaba atacar el Campamento Mestizo el mismo día. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Quizás Gea le estaba susurrando a Octavian en el oído, influyendo sobre sus decisiones subconscientemente. O peor: Octavian estaba metido de lleno en el equipo de la diosa de la tierra. Reyna no quería creer que inclusive él podría traicionar a sabiendas a la legión, pero, después de lo que había visto en sus sueños, no podía estar segura.**

-Sería capaz de eso y más con tal de tener poder -replicó Jason.

 **Terminó su comida mientras un grupo de turistas chinos andaban de un lado a otro más allá del patio. Reyna había estado despierta por menos de una hora y ya estaba ansiosa por seguir.**

— **Gracias por el desayuno, entrenador —Se puso en pie y se estiró—. Si me disculpas, hay baños donde están los turistas. Necesito usar el pequeño cuarto del pretor.**

— **Adelante —El entrenador hizo tintinear el silbato que colgaba de su cuello—. Si algo pasa, soplaré.**

Leo empezó a reír histericamente. Cuando vio que todos lo miraban raro aclaró. -Es que me imaginé a Hedge tocando su silbato y a Reyna corriendo hacia él con papel higiénico en todas partes.

-Voy a usar el baño, no a una momificación -replicó la romana.

 **Reyna dejó a Aurum y a Argentum como guardias y paseó a través de la multitud de mortales hasta que encontró un centro de visitantes con baños. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para asearse, pero encontró irónico el estar en la actual ciudad de Roma y no poder disfrutar de un lindo baño caliente romano. Tuvo que conformarse con toallitas de papel, un dispensador de jabón roto y un secador de manos asmático. Y los baños… mientras menos se hable sobre ellos, mejor.**

-Las ciudades romanas ya no son lo que eran -comentó Poseidón.

 **Mientras caminaba de regreso, pasó frente a un pequeño museo con un exhibidor. Detrás del vidrio había una fila de figuras plásticas, todas congeladas en estertores de muerte. Una chica joven estaba acurrucada en posición fetal. Una mujer tendida se retorcía en agonía, con su boca abierta para gritar y con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Un hombre estaba arrodillado con la cabeza inclinada, como aceptando lo inevitable.**

Algunos se estremecieron. Esa pobre gente...

 **Reyna miró fijamente con una mezcla de horror y repulsión. Había leído acerca de estas figuras pero nunca las había visto en persona. Después de la erupción del Vesubio, la ceniza volcánica había enterrado la ciudad y endurecido a los pompeyanos muertos. Sus cuerpos se habían desintegrado dejando atrás bolsillos de aire con forma humana. Los primeros arqueólogos habían vertido yeso en los agujeros y así hicieron estos espeluznantes moldes con forma de romanos antiguos.**

-Eso es horrible -frunció el ceño con disgusto Rachel.

-Si tú crees eso, imagina lo que pensarían esas personas -replicó Leo.

-No creo que quisieran volver del Inframundo para ver lo que hicieron con sus cuerpos -dijo Reyna algo verde.

 **Reyna lo encontraba perturbador e incorrecto, que el momento de muerte de estas personas estuviera en exhibición como ropa en la ventana de una tienda, sin embargo no pudo apartar la mirada.**

 **Toda su vida había soñado con ir a Italia. Había asumido que nunca pasaría. Las tierras antiguas estaban prohibidas para los semidioses modernos; el área era simplemente demasiado peligrosa. Sin embargo, ella quería seguir los pasos de Eneas, el hijo de Afrodita, el primer semidiós en instalarse aquí después de la guerra de Troya. Ella quería ver el río Tíber original, donde Lupa la diosa loba, salvó a Rómulo y Remo.**

Los romanos suspiraron. Para ellos sería un sueño ver esas cosas, poder estar en esos lugares. Y ahora que lo pensaban, tal vez sí podrían ir; es decir, ya habían estado en las tierras antiguas, ¿qué mal podría hacer volver para ver esas increíbles cosas?

 **¿Pero Pompeya? Reyna nunca había querido venir aquí. El sitio del desastre más infame de Roma, una ciudad entera tragada por la tierra… Después de las pesadillas de Reyna, eso golpeó muy cerca de casa.**

 **Hasta el momento, en las tierras antiguas, sólo había visto un lugar en su lista de deseos: El Palacio de Diocleciano en ruinas e, incluso esa visita, apenas había sido de la manera en que se la había imaginado. Reyna solía soñar que iba allí con Jason para admirar el hogar de su emperador favorito. Se imaginó caminatas románticas con él a través de la vieja ciudad, picnics al atardecer en los parapetos.**

Reyna no bajó la cabeza, pero estuvo a punto. El hecho de que Jason escuchara esos vergonzosos pensamientos románticos sobre él, encima con Paris al lado... bueno, mejor no pensar en ello.

 **En vez de eso, Reyna había llegado a Croacia, no con él, sino con una docena de espíritus del viento enojados en su cola. Peleó abriéndose paso a través de fantasmas en el palacio. Al irse, los grifos la habían atacado, hiriendo mortalmente a su pegaso. Lo más cerca que estuvo de Jason fue encontrar una nota que él dejó para ella debajo del busto Diocleciano en el sótano.**

 **Solo tendría recuerdos dolorosos de ese lugar.**

 ** _No seas resentida,_ se regañó. _Eneas también sufrió. También Rómulo, Diocleciano y el resto. Los romanos no se quejan del sufrimiento._**

-Que no se quejen no significa que este bien que lo sientan -dijo Hestia-. Esta bien quejarse a veces, sean griegos, romanos o mortales -sonrió a los semidioses, y Rachel.

-Lo sé, Lady Hestia, pero no es una costumbre romana quejarse del sufrimiento -replicó cortésmente Reyna.

 **Mirando fijamente a las figuras muertas de yeso en la vitrina del museo, se preguntó en qué habían estado pensando mientras se acurrucaban para morir en las cenizas. Probablemente no pensaban: _Bueno, ¡somos romanos! ¡No deberíamos quejarnos!_**

-Probablemente no -sonrió Leo.

 **Una ráfaga de viento sopló a través de las ruinas, haciendo un gemido hueco. La luz del sol se reflejó en la ventana, encandilándola momentáneamente.**

 **Con un sobresalto, Reyna miró hacia arriba. El sol estaba directamente sobre su cabeza ¿Cómo podía ser ya mediodía? Ella había dejado La Casa del Fauno después del desayuno. Solo había estado aquí por unos minutos… ¿o no?**

-El tiempo vuela cuando te distraes -dijo Hermes.

-Sip, y para cuando te das cuenta, ya pasaron varias horas -coincidió Apolo, con una sonrisa cómplice a su hermano. Los otros prefirieron no preguntar.

 **Se arrancó a sí misma del exhibidor del museo y se apresuró, tratando de sacarse el sentimiento de que los pompeyanos muertos estaban susurrándole desde atrás.**

 **El resto de la tarde fue desconcertantemente tranquila.**

-¿Enserio? -frunció el ceño Artemisa. ¿Qué pasaba con el cazador?

 **Reyna se mantuvo vigilando mientras el entrenador Hedge dormía, pero no había nada para hacer guardia. Los turistas iban y veían. Algunas harpías y espíritus del viento volaron sobre sus cabezas. Los perros de Reyna gruñían en advertencia, pero los monstruos no se detuvieron a pelear.**

 **Los fantasmas acechaban alrededor de los bordes del patio, aparentemente intimidados por la Atenea Partenos. Reyna no podía culparlos. Entre más tiempo la estatua permanecía en Pompeya, más ira parecía irradiar, haciendo que la piel de Reyna se estremeciese y pusiese sus nervios de punta.**

 **Finalmente, justo después del atardecer, Nico se despertó.**

-Al fin -suspiraron algunos. Will arrugó las cejas. Nico debía descansar, los demás no parecían entender eso.

 **Se devoró un sándwich de aguacate y queso, fue la primera vez que mostró apetito decente desde que dejó la Casa de Hades.**

 **Reyna odiaba tener que arruinar su cena, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Mientras la luz del día se ocultaba, los fantasmas empezaron a moverse más cerca y en gran número.**

 **Les contó sobre sus sueños: la tierra tragando al Campamento Júpiter, Octavian acercándose al Campamento Mestizo y el cazador, con ojos brillantes, quien le había disparado a Reyna en las entrañas.**

— **Este cazador… ¿un gigante, tal vez? —Nico miró fijamente su plato vacío.**

-Es un gigante, sí -confirmó Atenea-. ¿E hijo de quién? -miró a Poseidón.

-Oye, no puedes culparme porque uno de mis hijos está del lado de Gea -se defendió el mencionado levantando las manos.

-Puedo, y lo haré -replicó la diosa de la sabiduría.

 **El entrenador Hedge gruñó.**

— **Preferiría no averiguarlo. Digo que sigamos.**

— **¿ _Tú_ estás sugiriendo que evitemos una pelea? —La boca de Nico se contorneó. **

— **Escucha, pastelito, me gusta una golpiza tanto como me agrada la siguiente chico, pero ya tenemos suficientes monstruos para preocuparnos sin algún gigante caza recompensas acechándonos por todo el mundo. No me gusta el sonido de esas enormes flechas.**

— **Por esta vez —dijo Reyna—, estoy de acuerdo con Hedge.**

 **Nico desdobló su chaqueta de aviador. Puso su dedo a través del agujero que la flecha había dejado en la manga.**

-¿Qué flecha? -cuestionó Will.

-Una con la que me dispararon -dijo lentamente Nico.

-¿Te dispararon una fecha? -el rubio parecía escandalizado.

-Sí, pero no hagas de ésto algo tan grande, sólo es una flecha -se apresuró añadir el hijo de Hades. El ojiazul suspiró; con Nico, una flecha era algo pequeño.

— **Podría pedir un consejo —Nico sonó reacio—. Thalia Grace...**

— **La hermana de Jason —dijo Reyna.**

 **Nunca había conocido a Thalia. De hecho, se acababa de enterar de que Jason tenía una hermana. De acuerdo con Jason, su hermana era una semidiosa griega, una hija de Zeus, quien dirige al grupo de las seguidoras de Diana... no, Artemisa. Toda la idea le hacía girar la cabeza a Reyna.**

-Esa soy yo -confirmó Thalia-. Y las cazadoras son excelentes, somos una gran familia, y siempre nos gusta tener nuevas miembros -añadió mirando a Reyna.

-Dije que lo pensaría, Thalia -suspiró la romana.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Artemisa con curiosidad.

-Le ofrecí a Reyna un lugar en la caza, mi señora -respondió la ojiazul sonriente.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a unirte? -ahora la diosa también sonreía.

-Voy a pensarlo, lo prometo -dijo Reyna.

 **Nico asintió.**

— **Las Cazadoras de Artemisa son… bueno, cazadoras. Si alguien supiera sobre este cazador gigante, esa sería Thalia. Podría intentar enviarle un mensaje Iris.**

— **No suenas muy emocionado con la idea —Notó Reyna—. Ustedes dos… ¿están peleados?**

— **Estamos bien.**

 **Unos pasos más adelante, Aurum gruñó despacio, lo que significaba que Nico estaba mintiendo.**

-¿Estamos peleados, Niks? Porque me acabo de enterar -frunció el ceño Thalia.

-No estamos peleados, es sólo que... -Nico titubeó-. Aún no supero lo de Bianca -la hija de Zeus asintió, entendía que Nico estuviera algo resentido por eso.

-Entiendo.

-Por supuesto, no es contigo -aclaró rápidamente el pelinegro-. Es la caza en sí, lo sabes -la ojiazul volvió a asentir.

-Lo sé.

-... Y no me llames "Niks" -se quejó el hijo de Hades. Thalia sonrió maliciosamente.

 **Reyna decidió no presionarlo.**

— **Yo también podría intentar contactarme con mi hermana, Hylla —dijo ella—. El Campamento Júpiter está ligeramente protegido. Si Gea ataca allí, tal vez las Amazonas puedan ayudar.**

 **El entrenador Hedge frunció el ceño.**

— **Sin ofender, pero, eh… ¿Qué va a hacer un ejército de Amazonas contra una ola de barro?**

 **Reyna reprimió una sensación de temor. Temió que Hedge tuviera razón. En contra de lo que había visto en sus sueños, la única defensa sería prevenir que los gigantes despertaran a Gea. Para eso, tenía que poner su confianza en la tripulación del Argo II.**

-Tú tranquila, nosotros lo resolveremos -sonrió Percy.

-Eso espero... -susurró Annabeth.

 **La luz del día ya casi se había ido. Alrededor del patio, los lares estaban formando una muchedumbre, cientos de romanos sosteniendo palos con pinchos espectrales o piedras.**

— **Podemos seguir hablar después del próximo salto —Reyna decidió—. Ahora mismo, necesitamos salir de aquí.**

— **Sí —Nico se puso de pie—. Pienso que podemos llegar a España esta vez, si tenemos suerte. Sólo déjenme…**

 **La muchedumbre de lares se desvaneció, como un montón de velas de cumpleaños apagadas en un soplo.**

 **La mano de Reyna fue hacia su daga.**

— **¿A dónde se fueron?**

 **Los ojos de Nico revolotearon por las ruinas. Su expresión no era tranquilizadora.**

— **Yo… yo no estoy seguro, pero creo que no es una buena señal. Sigan mirando. Me pondré el arnés. Debería tomarme sólo unos segundos.**

-¿Por qué presiento que no tienen unos segundos? -dijo nerviosamente Hazel. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **El entrenador Hedge se levantó en sus cascos.**

— _ **Segundos que no tenéis.**_

 **El estómago de Reyna se acurrucó formando una bola pequeña.**

 **Hedge habló con la voz de una mujer, la misma que Reyna había escuchado en sus pesadillas.**

 **Sacó su cuchillo.**

 **Hedge se volvió hacia ella, su cara sin expresión. Sus ojos eran de un negro sólido.**

— _ **Alegraos Reyna Ramírez—Arellano. Moriréis como romana. Os uniréis a los fantasmas de Pompeya.**_

 **El suelo retumbó. Alrededor del patio, espirales de ceniza se arremolinaron en el aire. Se solidificaron en crudas figuras humanas, conchas de barro como las del museo. Miraron fijamente a Reyna con sus ojos rasgados en sus caras de roca.**

— _ **La tierra os tragará**_ **—dijo Hedge con la voz de Gea—.** _ **Como se los tragó a ellos.**_

-Y fin -anunció Hermes-. Uau, cuanto suspenso...

-Cállate y dame ese libro -ordenó Zeus. Cuando vio que todos lo miraban aclaró-, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

-Muy bien -se aclaró la garganta. Poseidón, Hades y Hera rodaron los ojos-. Capítulo VIII, Reyna...

* * *

No tengo nada que aclarar, creo.

Cualquier duda, déjenme un comentario y les responderé en la próxima actualización.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07_

 **¡Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

Ya aclaré todo en el capitulo anterior, solo quiero que sepan que cada que tengo un rato libre me pongo a escribir, pero como ya estamos entrando en época de exámenes, quizá no actualicé muy seguido.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

-Muy bien -se aclaró la garganta. Poseidón, Hades y Hera rodaron los ojos-. Capítulo VIII, Reyna...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el humo violeta volvió a descender del techo dejando tras de sí a dos confundidos semidioses.

Una vez les explicaron todo, se presentaron frente a los demás, aunque los semidioses ya los conocían, o al menos la mayoría.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares y asesina del drakon -dijo una chica de pelo castaño recogido en una pañoleta roja, con pantalones y chaqueta de camuflaje sobre una remera del campamento Mestizo. También llevaba botas de combate y tenía ojos marrón oscuro.

Ares la miró como evaluándola, para finalmente poner una pequeña sonrisita.

-Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes -habló un chico de pelo marrón claro, con ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta del campamento, unos vaqueros y converse rojas. Ares lo miró mal cuando vio que abrazaba a Clarisse de la cintura, por lo que el chico rápidamente se separó, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su novia.

-Sigamos con la lectura -gruñó el dios de la guerra.

-Esperen, vamos a almorzar primero -intervino Hestia.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde los semidioses ignoraron olímpicamente las divisiones de las mesas (según sus padres divinos, como en el campamento) para sentarse en cualquier lugar. Los dioses los vieron algo extrañados, pero decidieron que no podían reclamarles nada.

-Así que, Di Angelo... -Will dejó la frase en el aire.

-¿Sí? -cuestionó éste, levantando por primera vez su vista del plato.

-Dijiste que podíamos ser amigos, así que quiero saber más de ti -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Nico suspiró.

-Un trato es un trato, ¿qué quieres saber? -el pelinegro se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta, en cuanto vio la sonrisa maniática del hijo de Apolo. Hades, sentado junto a ellos, miraba divertido la escena.

Al otro lado del comedor Annabeth, Percy, Poseidón y Atenea estaban comiendo en silencio, mirándose unos a otros con incomodidad.

-Entonces... -comenzó Poseidón-, están juntos.

-Sip -confirmó Percy.

-Yo aún no lo entiendo -frunció el ceño Atenea, mientras con el tenedor apuñalaba su ensalada.

-Solo... pasó -murmuró Annabeth. Se sentía algo intimidada por tener a Poseidón a un lado y a su madre en el otro, lo cual era una tontería, considerando la cantidad de cosas horribles a las que se había enfrentado.

-Así que, sí... que gran charla -sonrió Percy, de oreja a oreja, luego de un rato.

Cuando todos terminaron con la tortura de almuerzo (como lo definirían Nico y Annabeth), volvieron a la sala del trono a leer.

Zeus tomó el libro y comenzó.

— **Hay muchos de ellos. —Reyna se preguntó amargamente cuantas veces había dicho eso durante su carrera como semidiosa.**

 **Debería tener una insignia hecha y usarla para ahorrar tiempo. Cuando muriese, las palabras probablemente estarían escritas en su tumba: _Había muchos de ellos._ **

Los semidioses rieron.

-En la tuya y en la de todos, romana -comentó Clarisse.

 **Sus galgos se encontraban a cada lado de ella, gruñendo a los cascarones de barro. Reyna contó por lo menos a veinte, acercándose por todas las direcciones.**

 **El entrenador Hedge continuó hablando con una voz muy femenina: _Los muertos siempre son más numerosos que los vivos. Estos espíritus esperaron siglos, incapaces de expresar su ira. Ahora les he dado cuerpos de tierra._ **

**Un fantasma de tierra dio un paso adelante. Se movió lentamente, pero sus pisadas eran tan pesadas que agrietaron las baldosas antiguas.**

— **¿Nico? —llamó Reyna.**

— **No puedo controlarlos —dijo él desenredando frenéticamente su arnés—. Algo sobre los cascarones de piedra, creo. Necesito un par de segundos para concentrarme en el viaje sombra. De lo contrario, podría teletransportarnos a otro volcán.**

-Y eso sería malo, ¿no? -preguntó Leo.

-... Será un chiste -habló Paris.

-No, va enserio -la mayoría rodó los ojos o se golpeó la frente.

-Sólo cállate y escucha, Valdez -pidió/ordenó Clarisse.

 **Reyna maldijo por lo bajo. No había forma de que pudiera luchar con tantos mientras Nico preparaba su escape, especialmente con el entrenador Hedge fuera de batalla.**

— **Usa el cetro —dijo ella—. Consígueme algunos zombis.**

— ** _Eso no ayudará_ —entonó el entrenador Hedge—. _Apartaos, Pretor. Dejad que los fantasmas de Pompeya destruyan esta estatua griega. Un verdadero romano no se resistiría._**

-Y dale con lo de verdadero romano -exclamó Percy-. Es que ustedes los romanos no pueden hacer nada...

-Nada que un verdadero romano no haría -replicó Reyna.

-Aunque ya hemos hecho un montón de cosas que un romano no haría -agregó Jason.

 **Los fantasmas de tierra se mezclaban adelante. A través de sus orificios bucales, hicieron silbidos huecos, como alguien soplando a través de una botella vacía de soda. Uno pisó la daga—raqueta de tenis—trampa del entrenador y lo aplastó en piezas.**

 **De su cinturón, Nico sacó el cetro de Diocleciano.**

— **Reyna, si convoco a más romanos muertos... ¿quién dice que no se sumarán a esta muchedumbre?**

— ** _Yo_ lo digo. Soy una pretora. Consígueme algunos legionarios, y los controlaré.**

-Uau, eso ha sonado a Clarisse -dijo Leo, haciendo que la hija de Ares levantara una ceja- _"yo controlaré a este ejercito"_ -imitó-, ¿a que ha sido igualito?

-Cállate, Valdez -ordenaron al mismo tiempo Reyna y Clarisse, para luego mirarse entre ellas.

— ** _Pereceréis_ —dijo el entrenador—. _Vosotros nunca tendréis..._**

 **Reyna le pegó en la cabeza con el mango de su daga. El sátiro se echó al piso.**

-Que malota -volvió a decir Leo.

-¿Puedo golpear a Valdez con el mango de mi daga también?, ya no lo aguanto -pidió la romana.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo -murmuraron Jason y Paris.

— **Perdón, entrenador —ella murmuró—. Eso se estaba poniendo tedioso. Nico ¡Zombis! Después concéntrate en sacarnos de aquí.**

 **Nico levantó su cetro y el suelo tembló.**

-Uau, parece escena del Señor de los Anillos -comentó Leo.

-Lo digo enserio Valdez, o te callas o te callo -amenazó Clarisse.

 **Los fantasmas de tierra eligieron ese momento para atacar. Aurum saltó sobre el más cercano y literalmente mordió la cabeza de la criatura con sus colmillos de metal. El cascarón de piedra cayó hacia atrás y se despedazó.**

 **Argentum no tuvo tanta suerte. Saltó sobre otro fantasma, que balanceó su pesado brazo y le asestó un golpe al galgo en su rostro. Argentum salió volando. Se puso de pie. Su cabeza se torció cuarenta y cinco grados hacia la derecha. Uno de sus ojos rubí faltaba.**

 **La ira emergió del pecho de Reyna como un pincho caliente. Ya había perdido a su pegaso. No iba a perder a sus perros también. Sacó su daga del pecho del fantasma y luego su Gladius. Estrictamente hablando, luchar con dos cuchillas no era muy romano, pero Reyna había pasado tiempo con piratas. Había aprendido más que unos pocos de trucos.**

-¿Piratas? -levantó una ceja Paris.

-Es una larga historia -suspiró Reyna.

 **Los cascarones de tierra se derrumbaban fácilmente, pero pegaban como mazos. Reyna no entendía cómo, pero sabía que no podía permitirse recibir ni un solo golpe. A diferencia de Argentum, ella no sobreviviría si su cabeza era volteada hacia un lado.**

-Pues claro -dijo Chris como si fuera algo obvio-, ni que fueras de metal.

-Chris -habló despacio Clarisse.

-¿Sí?

-Cállate.

— **¡Nico! —Ella se agachó entre dos fantasmas de tierra, permitiéndoles aplastarse las cabezas entre ellos—. ¡Cuando quieras!**

 **La tierra se abrió en el centro del patio. Decenas de soldados esqueléticos se abrieron paso hacia la superficie. Sus escudos lucían como peniques gigantes corroídos. Sus espadas eran más óxido que metal. Pero Reyna nunca estuvo tan aliviada de ver refuerzos.**

— **¡Legión! —ella gritó—. _¡Ad aciem!_**

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Es latín para _"asuman posición de batalla"_ -respondió Jason.

 **Los zombis respondieron, empujando a los fantasmas de tierra para formar una línea de batalla. Algunos cayeron, aplastados por puños de piedras. Otros lograron cerrar filas y levantar escudos.**

 **Detrás de ella, Nico maldijo.**

 **Reyna se arriesgó a mirar atrás. El cetro de Diocleciano estaba humeando en las manos de Nico.**

— **Se me está resistiendo —gritó—. No creo que le guste convocar romanos para que luchen contra otros romanos.**

-Probablemente no -habló bajito Percy.

 **Reyna sabía que los antiguos romanos se la pasaban la mayor parte de su vida peleando entre ellos, pero decidió no decirlo.**

-¿De verdad? -volvió a decir el hijo de Poseidón.

-Con lo estrictos que son, no creí que pudieran pelear entre ellos -se sorprendió Paris.

-No todos cumplen siempre las leyes -respondió Reyna.

-Sino miren a Octavian -agregó Jason.

— **Solo asegura al entrenador Hedge. ¡Prepárate para el viajar por las sombras! Ganaré algo...**

 **Nico aulló. El cetro de Diocleciano explotó en pedazos. Nico no se veía herido, pero miró fijamente a Reyna en sorpresa.**

— **No…no sé qué pasó. Tienes unos pocos minutos, como mucho, antes de que tus zombis desaparezcan.**

-Okay... ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? -preguntó Thalia.

-Lenguaje -la retó Nico con diversión. La hija de Zeus le sacó la lengua, a lo que el hijo de Hades soltó una risa.

Will lo miró sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado a Nico reír, pero pensó que siendo un sonido tan hermoso, debería hacerlo más seguido.

— **¡Legión! —gritó Reyna—. _¡Orbem formate! ¡Gladium signe!_**

-¿Y eso qué significa? -cuestionó Annabeth.

-Es una orden para que la legión asuma una formación parecida a un círculo de arqueros entre y detrás de ellos para proveer un soporte contra misiles -explicó Jason, y casi todos (menos los romanos y algunos dioses) se lo quedaron mirando raro- ¿Qué?

-Nada -dijo lentamente Leo.

Zeus siguió leyendo para ahorrarle el momento incómodo a su hijo.

 **Los zombis rodearon la Atenea Partenos, sus espadas listas para pelear a corta distancia. Argentum arrastró al inconsciente entrenador Hedge hacia Nico, quien estaba atándose furiosamente el arnés. Aurum montó guardia, arremetiendo contra cualquier fantasma de tierra que irrumpiera la línea.**

 **Reyna peleó hombro con hombro con los legionarios muertos, enviándole su fuerza a las filas. Sabía que no iba a ser suficiente. Los fantasmas de tierra caían fácilmente, pero más seguían viniendo desde el suelo en los remolinos de cenizas. Cada vez que sus puños de piedra conectaban, otro zombi descendía.**

 **Mientras tanto, la Atenea Partenos se elevaba sobre la batalla. Real, arrogante e indiferente.**

 **Una pequeña ayuda sería buena, pensó Reyna. Un rayo destructor ¿tal vez? o alguna buena golpiza anticuada.**

-¿Te imaginas que estas peleando contra unos fantasmas de tierra, con unos romanos muertos como aliados, mientras tus perros de metal montan guardia, cargas a un sátiro desmallado hacia un chico que se prepara para viajar por las sombras con una estatua gigante atada con un arnés, y de repente cae un rayo destructor? -preguntó Rachel, respirando apresuradamente al terminar de hablar.

-... No -dijo Hazel finalmente.

-Lo supuse -asintió la oráculo.

 **La estatua no hizo nada salvo irradiar odio, que parecía directamente equitativa para Reyna y los fantasmas atacantes.**

 ** _¿Queréis llevarme hasta Long Island?_ parecía decir la estatua. _Buena suerte con eso, escoria romana._**

 **El destino de Reyna: morir defendiendo a una diosa pasiva—agresiva.**

-Es una rara forma de morir -habló bajito Chris.

-Hay más raras -dijo Frank.

 **Siguió peleando, extendiendo más de su voluntad en las tropas de los muertos vivientes. A cambio, la bombardearon con desesperación y resentimiento.**

 ** _Peleas por nada,_ los zombis legionarios le susurraban en su mente. _El imperio se fue_. **

— **¡Por Roma! —gritó Reyna con voz ronca. Atravesó a un fantasma de tierra con su gladius y apuñaló a otro en el pecho—. ¡Duodécima Legión Fulminata!**

 **Alrededor de ella, los zombis caían. Algunos fueron aplastados en la batalla. Otros se desintegraron por su cuenta mientras que el poder residual del cetro de Diocleciano finalmente falló.**

 **Los fantasmas de tierra se acercaban, un mar de rostros desfigurados con ojos huecos.**

-Uh oh -comentó Percy-. Eso es malo.

-Nooo, ¿tu crees? -preguntó sarcástica Annabeth.

-Últimamente estas algo estresada Annie, ¿qué te pasa? -cuestionó su novio.

-No lo sé, tal vez... ¡Mis amigos están por morir por culpa de la estatua de mi madre y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable! -explotó la rubia.

-Claro que no es tu culpa, amor -el hijo de Poseidón pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo en un abrazo.

-Tiene razón, Annabeth. Esto no es culpa tuya -la calmó Reyna.

-Gracias -sonrió la hija de Atenea-... Y no me llames Annie.

-¡¿Es enserio?!

— **¡Reyna, ahora! —gritó Nico—. ¡Nos vamos!**

 **Miró hacia atrás. Nico se había enganchado a la Atenea Partenos. Sostenía al inconsciente Gleeson Hedge en sus brazos como una damisela en peligro. Aurum y Argentum habían desaparecido, quizás demasiado dañados para continuar peleando.**

 **Reyna se tropezó.**

 **Un puño de piedra le dio un golpe en la caja torácica, y su flanco estalló de dolor. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Intentaba respirar, pero era como inhalar cuchillos.**

-Mal momento para tropezar -comentó Ares. Cuando Reyna volteó a verlo se sorprendió de encontrar una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos de fuego.

Pero solo duró un segundo, ya que, al parpadear, ésta había desaparecido.

— **¡Reyna! —Nico gritó de nuevo.**

 **La Atenea Partenos parpadeaba, a punto de desaparecer. Un fantasma de tierra se balanceó en la cabeza de Reyna. Pudo esquivarlo, pero el dolor de las costillas casi la hizo desmayarse.**

 ** _Rendíos,_ decían las voces en su cabeza. _El legado de Roma está muerto y enterrado, al igual que Pompeya._**

— **No —se murmuró a sí misma—. No mientras siga viva.**

 **Nico estiró su mano mientras se deslizaba en las sombras. Con la última de sus fuerzas, Reyna saltó hacia él.**

-Esto de los finales dramáticos ya se les está haciendo una mala costumbre -se quejó Apolo.

-¿Puedo leer yo? -preguntó Hefesto.

-Toma -le pasó el libro Zeus.

-Capitulo IX, Leo...

* * *

Aclaro que esas palabras en latín que Jason explica están sacadas del libro original, y pos, nada, eso...

Cualquier duda, ya saben dónde está el botoncito de "review".

Espero que les haya gustado.

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07._

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
